Sete Desejos
by larissacosta52
Summary: Um Gênio. Sete Desejos... Em troca da liberdade, que poderá se tornar em algo a mais.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Estava Atrasado.

Sentiu a brisa fria entrar em contato com seu corpo fazendo com que tivesse um leve arrepio. Mas desde cedo, e naquele dia em especial, sentia um pressentimento ruim. Muito ruim.

Não sabia explicar... Era intenso e assustador.

Jensen era corajoso, esperto e um dos_ gênios_ mais poderosos de toda a existência. Sempre que tinha uma missão, era capaz de executá-la de modo eficaz. Protegia a todos no vilarejo onde morava, era muito respeitado e tinha a total confiança de seus antecessores. Estes o guiavam para que comandasse os aprendizes que receberiam suas devidas missões muito em breve.

Mas não se gabava por isso, ou usaria seu poder para ter mais popularidade entre os gênios do seu povo. Tinha orgulho do que era, mas gostava de ser o mais discreto possível. Achava um exagero todas às felicitações e elogios a seu respeito. Não que não aprovasse... Ele era apenas um gênio com alguns talentos a mais.

E apesar de ter toda essa pequena ''fama'', Jensen sabia que se descobrissem o que ele guardava em segredo há algum tempo, seria morto sem objeções ou argumentos.

Puxou o capuz preto de sua capa, e olhou para os lados com discrição. Os olhos verdes vagavam ao redor a procura de algum acontecimento fora do normal, mas suspirou aliviado ao não notar nenhuma diferença. Sentiu seu pulso arder levemente, e olhou para seu o bracelete prateado que brilhava intensamente. Apressou os passos indo em direção a enorme floresta que rodeava todo o vilarejo de pequenas casas e construções antigas, mas elegantes.

Suas botas afundavam um pouco na lama enquanto cerrava os punhos. Fazia frio naquela noite e naquele momento deveria estar fazendo sua ronda, mas por algum motivo que esperava realmente ser importante foi onde seu bracelete o guiava.

E então os orbes verdes brilharam no meio a escuridão da floresta. Encontrando os olhos azuis que o hipnotizava sempre que transmitiam uma comunicação pelo olhar.

O outro estava recostado a grande árvore de galhos altos, o encarando seriamente. Mas foram apenas alguns segundos para que um lindo sorriso brotasse no rosto do gênio.

- Você demorou menos do que da outra vez em que nos encontramos. Estou impressionado! – O moreno de olhos azuis com suavidade abaixou o capuz de sua capa esverdeada. Seus cabelos pretos reluziam de leve pela luz da lua cheia.

Ali, naquela floresta jazia o segredo de Jensen.

Jensen se aproximou e ainda com uma expressão contrariada, suspirou cansado. Quase todas as noites se encontrava com Bomer. Não sabia como foi parar ali, mas quando se deu conta já estava encurralado pela beleza encantadora de Matthew.

Matt ergueu sua mão, onde em seu pulso pousava seu bracelete dourado, e a colocou em cima do peito de Jensen. Sentiu que o coração deste batia acelerado. Talvez pela corrida até chegar ali, ou... Por outro motivo. Que coincidentemente sentia também. Não tinham uma relação de amor, não eram apaixonados um pelo o outro. Mas possuíam companheirismo, cumplicidade e um carinho enorme. Eram velhos amigos há muitas décadas e de uns tempos para cá, Matt deu o primeiro passo. Logo em seguida, Jensen deu o seu. E ali estavam.

Escondidos no meio de uma floresta densa, escura e fria. Por que se cometessem algum gesto de afeto no vilarejo, seriam mortos. Possivelmente queimados na fogueira. Mas era mais forte que eles dois... Era algo que nenhum dos dois queria abolir.

Matthew realmente gostava de Jensen e o enxergava como um _gênio_ qualquer. E Jensen também gostava de Bomer por este não o olhar, e se aproximar, como se fosse algo valioso, como muitos faziam. Assim como ele prezava as coisas mais simples que tinham.

Antes que Ackles pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra, Matthew subiu sua mão até seu pescoço o puxando para um beijo. O loiro pousou suas mãos na cintura do moreno apertando e o empurrando mais ainda contra a árvore. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e suas respirações ficaram ritmadas ao longo do beijo. Até que romperam o contato.

Matt não quebrou o olhar com Jensen, levando seus dedos gelados aos botões do colete aveludado do outro que ficou tenso ao toque. Sua expressão que antes era de contentamento, agora era de confusão.

- Eu quero... Só que acho melhor deixarmos para outro momento. – Jensen murmurou colocando uma mecha dos cabelos escuros do gênio a sua frente atrás de sua orelha. Este sorriu com a carícia.

- Tem algo que está deixando você aflito? – Diante do silêncio do outro, continuou. – Não quer me contar?

Jensen suspirou e fechou os olhos. Não queria encarar o brilho decepcionado nos lindos olhos azuis a sua frente.

- Os nossos encontros acabam aqui, Matthew.

Bomer ficou sem fala.

- Algumas pessoas começaram a olhar torto para nós dois quando perceberam a nossa proximidade. Os nossos guardiões não podem saber disso em hipótese alguma. Estamos correndo perigo, entenda que quero apenas protegê-lo, além do qu...

- Cala a boca. – Matt o olhou profundamente sentindo suas mãos tremerem de leve. – Não acredito que quer acabar o que temos por algo tão banal.

- Preste atenção no que está falando! – A voz de Jensen saiu alterada. – Se descobrirem, seremos punidos severamente, ou até mesmo mortos! É isso o que você quer? Eu não estou nem aí para popularidade, eu gosto de você Bomer, e sabe muito bem disso.

Jensen se soltou do abraço virando-se de costas e encarando o céu povoado por estrelas. Não percebeu Matt se aproximar novamente, até que sentiu a cabeça deste encostar em seu ombro e seus braços rodearem sua cintura.

- Eu não quero que você sofra, ou morra por minha causa. É o caminho mais difícil, mas é o certo a fazer. –Virou-se e beijou mais uma vez os lábios frios do moreno. Passaram alguns minutos aproveitando as carícias, que seriam as últimas.

Depois de um longo beijo, Bomer sussurrou contra os lábios carnudos de Jensen. – E quanto a nós?

- Seguiremos com um sorriso no rosto, continuando a completar mais missões.

- Um sorriso triste... – Disse com a voz trêmula. Encostou sua testa contra a testa que tinha algumas sardas quase imperceptíveis. – Eu entendo...

- Matthew, eu... – Jensen rapidamente levantou o olhar adentro a mata e seus olhos verdes procuravam avidamente por alguma sombra ou movimento.

- O que foi? Viu alguma coisa? – Matt puxou o capuz, cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto. Jensen fez o mesmo ainda olhando desconfiado ao redor deles.

- Passos. – Olhou mais uma vez procurando, buscando até voltar a olhar pesaroso para Matt que entendeu e limpou uma lágrima que não chegou a transbordar de seus olhos azuis. – Estou com um pressentimento ruim Matt.

- Talvez não seja nada. Talvez seja paranóia dessa sua cabeça oca. – Sorriu ainda mais ao escutar pela primeira vez ''_Matt''_ nos lábios do loiro. Olhou para seus cabelos curtos e arrepiados e pensou que realmente sentiria falta de sentir o cheiro deles após uma longa sessão de sexo em algum canto isolado da floresta. Sem deveres, ou uma jornada para cumprir.

Beijaram-se. E Jensen lamentou que fosse o último beijo.

Um último olhar e seguiram em direções opostas. Jensen andava a passos rápidos, pois começava a trovejar, faltando pouco para a chuva finalmente cair. A lama ficaria ainda mais pegajosa dificultando a caminhada até o vilarejo. Com o rosto molhado pelos respingos do começo da chuva, pegou uma tocha do enorme pilar de madeira que tinha na saída da estreita rua de pedras que levava à densa floresta. Olhou para trás, e logo em seguida voltou a fazer seu percurso, sendo iluminado pelas chamas calmas.

Abel saiu da escuridão que o beco abraçava e lambeu os lábios. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e pensou na cena que viu minutos atrás. Satisfeito, conseguia observar que dali a algumas horas o sossego de Jensen acabaria. Faria Jensen cair.

Dolorosamente.

**~OoO~**

O Sol estava partindo.

Jensen passou o dia inteiro em uma missão distante do vilarejo e estava exausto. Por um momento enquanto Alona o entregava um pergaminho, pensou em ter visto um olhar de aviso, preocupação. Mas, acabou deixando essa _paranoia _de lado. Desceu do cavalo preto e prendeu a cela em um pilar qualquer perto do castelo de pedras que ficava do outro lado da ponte do humilde vilarejo onde vivia.

Andou até o grande salão do castelo e sentiu sua respiração falhar.

Seus superiores acomodados em belíssimas poltronas aveludadas e bordadas a ouro encaravam de modo frio o rapaz que estava ajoelhado no chão em frente a eles.

Matthew.

- Que bom que chegou Jensen, Esperávamos por você. – Samantha pronunciou-se e ergueu sua mão em direção ao gênio que ainda permanecia parado perto da entrada.

Jensen foi se aproximando com passos cautelosos, apenas o barulho de suas botas ecoando no lugar que tinha um ar pesado. Parou ao lado do rapaz que respirava de modo ofegante. Cerrou os punhos ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer da boca de Bomer. Um de seus olhos estava quase fechado, e sangrava também. Tinha algumas escoriações roxas na lateral de seu rosto.

Mas o que apertou seu peito foi o olhar de desculpas de, até poucas horas atrás, seu amante.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bom, é exatamente o que nós, seus superiores e guardiões queremos saber Jensen. – A voz fria de Gordon sibilou, fazendo com que Ackles sentisse um arrepio.

- Eu não entendo...

Bomer que estava com a cabeça baixa e ajoelhado e tinha as mãos presas a uma espécie de algema mágica deu um leve sorriso, mesmo seu rosto protestando de dor. Jensen estava tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em alguma desculpa plausível para salvá-lo. Mesmo sabendo que não sobreviveria por muito tempo.

- Você sabe que queremos apenas o bem do nosso povo não é? Protegê-los e dar o máximo de bom exemplo. E para isso, seguimos com as regras.

- Regras que não podem ser quebradas! – Gordon gritou interrompendo a fala de Samantha. - Coisa que você, gênio estúpido, fez! Nós admiramos você pela sua força, caráter e compromisso. Mas parece que nos enganava há muito tempo. E achava que não iríamos descobrir?... Mas você é apenas um _rele _gênio qualquer comparado a seus superiores.

Jensen permaneceu calado o encarando fixamente. Mas suas entranhas reviravam ao ver a fúria e nojo nos olhos do negro a sua frente.

- Você quebrou uma regra, Jensen. A nossa sociedade não pode viver entre gênios que não sabem cumprir seus devidos deveres. Se envolver com outro homem é inadmissível. – Samantha disse seriamente. O coque de seus cabelos castanhos a fazia ter uma imagem mais dura e mais assustadora. – Assim como o Sr. Bomer, tínhamos a plena confiança em vocês. São os melhores Gênios de todo o nosso bando. Que infelizmente não ficaram conosco por muito tempo.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Não. Você não pode e não deve. – Gordon levantou a voz e olhou para os guardas. Os homens gigantes se aproximaram e levantaram Matt que gemeu de dor ao sentir suas costas estalarem. – Levem Bomer para as masmorras juntamente com Ackles. Acho que talvez queiram trocar juras de amor antes de serem punidos severamente.

E então sem ao menos perceber, foi levado até as masmorras subterrâneas do castelo.

Era frio, e o tempo passava trazendo um desespero que há muito tempo Jensen não sentia. Mas não demonstrava, pois usava uma máscara de indiferença a todo o momento. Estava em uma cela com grades que foram magicamente trancadas. Tentou quebrar o feitiço, mas sentia seus poderes enfraquecidos. Olhou para a cela a sua frente e viu o vulto sentado no canto escuro, mas sabia que um par de olhos azuis o encarava.

Desde o momento em que foram trancafiados ali, não tinham pronunciado nenhuma palavra. Era como se aquele silêncio fosse confortá-los de alguma maneira, ou que fosse amenizar a dor de cada um. Como se num estalar de dedos estariam na enorme floresta aos beijos depois de um dia cansativo.

- Hey...

Jensen suspirou audivelmente e sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao ouvir o murmúrio fraco de Matt. Esperou.

- Valeu a pena?

Matthew com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos sorriu ao sentir seu bracelete arder levemente. Imaginou os olhos verdes de Ackles e compreendeu.

Sim, tinha valido a pena.

Ambos sabiam que corriam o risco de serem descobertos, mas... Quando tiveram realmente noção disso, já era um pouco tarde demais. Mas ainda havia o sentimento, que prezaram até ali, e Bomer sabia... Que levaria aquele loiro de personalidade forte e de sorriso torto, com direito a ruguinhas ao lado dos olhos, dentro de seu peito.

Ouviram passos e logo Jensen ficou atento. Dois guardas se posicionaram na frente de cada cela, e depois de uma palavra sussurrada, as trancas foram desfeitas. Foi puxado pelo braço e andou cambaleante atrás de Matt.

- _Féach leat go luath. _

_- Féach leat go luath, Matthew. –_ Jensen sussurrou de encontro à orelha do Moreno e este deu o seu sorriso mais encantador, enquanto os guardas o levavam em um corredor, em direção oposta ao caminho onde Jensen estava sendo levado.

As tochas estavam acesas.

Os gritos eram presentes. Humilhações eram proferidas.

Jensen observava a luz da lua tão brilhante naquela noite. E quando piscou, pensou ter viso uma estrela cadente passar. Ignorou se era_ paranóia_ ou não. Ele tinha o poder de transformar os sinceros desejos em realidade. Será que naquele última noite poderia pedir um?

_Eu desejo..._

Um nó surgiu em sua garganta e soltou um soluço fraco.

Sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si, e ouviu uma voz feminina que conhecia a distancia.

- Fique quieto e não diga nada.

Sentiu seus braços, que até então estavam amarrados juntamente ao corpo, livres. Foi puxado para um beco escuro, e então pode vê-la.

Alona.

- Temos pouco tempo, logo os guardas voltaram e então... – Alona suspirou tentando recobrar a calma. – Você está sem escapatória meu amigo.

- Eu sei. Mas... Não me arrependo.

Alona balançou a cabeça desaprovando-o. Jensen era um cabeça dura e talvez até um tanto masoquista. Mas ele estava quebrado. Por que ambos sabiam que os gritos ouvidos não eram apenas das pessoas do vilarejo. Reconheceram a voz de Matt.

- Eu não queria que ele... Que ele morresse. Eu... – Jensen mordeu os lábios engolindo o choro.

- Ele sabe disso. Mas ele era outra cabeça oca. – A loira deu um fraco sorriso, e seu vestido azul balançou levemente pela brisa. – _Órdaimse! _

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam e sua boca abriu levemente ao ver entre as delicadas mãos femininas de Alona, a sua respectiva lâmpada.

Suas inicias folheadas a ouro estavam gravadas embaixo dela. E que antes, estava muito bem guardada com várias outras lâmpadas juntamente com as de variados gênios.

- Preste atenção, pois logo procurarão por você. A única opção Jensen, será ficar aprisionado na sua própria lâmpada. Não sei por quanto tempo... Meses, anos, séculos... Ou até milênios. Provavelmente seu poder enfraquecerá mais ainda. Mas é a sua única chance de sobreviver.

- Mas, isso significa que...

- Sim. Você sabe o que acontecerá. Estará liberto para sempre se apenas cumprir esta condição.

Jensen respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

-Os Sete desejos de meu Amo.

- Sim. Exatamente sete. Sem mais nem menos. – Alona soltou um sorriso pesaroso. – Melhor do que... Ser queimado vivo.

Com a determinação que apenas o rapaz loiro de estrondosos olhos verdes tinha, disse firmemente.

- Faça.

E então as palavras foram pronunciadas. Sentiu seu bracelete queimar em seu pulso e soltou um gemido alto de dor, seu coração batia rapidamente e sua respiração estava ofegante. E num estalar de dedos das mãos finas de Alona suas últimas forças se esvaíram e sentiu tudo escurecer.

**Dias atuais...**

Jared comia distraidamente uma maçã enquanto andava pelo grande parque que havia na cidade de Nova Jersey. Ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de voltar para o trabalho e resolveu dar uma pequena caminhada.

Em devaneios, não percebeu que tinha andado até o museu central. Inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e ponderou... Não ia fazer mal algum visitar o museu. Fazia um bom tempo que não parava para respirar um ar puro pela cidade, pelo museu então, menos ainda.

Ajeitou sua bolsa de couro, e apressou os passos. Depois de ter se identificado na entrada, passeava pelo enorme lugar. Seus olhos apreciavam as esculturas, os quadros famosos e objetos antigos.

Depois de meia hora caminhando pelos longos salões e corredores, olhou para o seu relógio de pulso percebendo que estava em cima da hora, tinha que voltar. Caminhou até o fim do corredor, em busca da saída, quando sua atenção foi direcionada totalmente para um objeto em especial.

Uma lâmpada.

Olhou para os lados e a pegou cuidadosamente. Ela estava meio que escondida entre os outros objetos dali, como se não tivesse mais valor, ou tanta importância quanto os outros artefatos. Mas, Jared de alguma forma se interessou e ficou curioso...

Geralmente lâmpadas mágicas eram douradas, mas essa era prateada. Buscando algo que não sabia o que era, os olhos azuis esverdeados viram as iniciais. "_J.R.A"_

"_O que será isso? O nome do antigo dono?"_

Deu uma pequena risada, se sentindo meio idiota quando um pensamento passou por sua mente. Bom, já estava ali mesmo, não custava tentar. O que poderia acontecer?

Fechou os olhos e esfregou levemente a lâmpada. Por um momento pensou em ter escutado um chiado, ou um assovio. Mas qual é?... Quem acreditaria que um Gênio da lâmpada mágica surgiria? Não era mais criança para acreditar nesses contos. Olhou o objeto mais uma vez e suspirou a colocando com cuidado na prateleira, mais atrás de onde a achara. Por algum motivo queria escondê-la. Como se apenas ele a visse realmente.

Sem olhar para trás, foi embora apressado.

E depois de alguns segundos, a lâmpada brilhou de forma intensa antes de voltar a seu aspecto normal.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá Leitores!

Bem, Cá estou mais uma vez com mais uma história. Mas, posso dizer que essa é um pouco diferente das demais que escrevi. E vão descobrir ao longo da leitura, que assim espero agrade a todos vocês.

Essa História é especialmente dedicada a Lara LC, Jullie McDowell e para Beatriz. Grandes amigas minhas, slashers.

Espero que curtam Sete Desejos, leitores. Esperarei ansiosa por seus comentários.

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Com um suspiro aliviado, Jared finalmente entrou em sua casa.

Já era tarde da noite e estava exausto. O dia fora totalmente cheio, e, além disso, teve que ficar até tarde no consultório, trabalhando mais horas do que os outros dias.

Mas quem inventara de caminhar até um museu, quase do outro lado da cidade mesmo?

Bufou, jogando de qualquer maneira sua bolsa e as chaves em cima do sofá e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um copo de leite. No dia seguinte bem cedo, teria que voltar para a clínica, então não poderia beber algo mais forte e alcoólico, faltando poucas horas para amanhecer. Não queria enfrentar uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Abriu os primeiros botões de sua camisa social, tirando os sapatos com os pés. Sentou-se na poltrona de estofado cor de vinho e fechou os olhos. Deu um sorriso amargo e pensou no quão especial o dia de amanhã seria. Ou normal como todos os outros. Na verdade nem se importava mais com isso... Em sair pra beber com alguns amigos, ou até para ir ao cinema.

Não poderia esperar algo diferente do dia seguinte, seu aniversário.

Seu celular apitou e resolveu não verificar o que quer que fosse. Deveria ser algumas felicitações de amigos, ou de sua tia Margareth.

Com passos lentos, subiu as escadas e tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de boxer preta. Jogou-se na cama, e de bruços marcou o horário certo para levantar no despertador. E então caiu em sono profundo.

Mas... Não foi por muito tempo.

Bocejando, abriu apenas um olho e viu de relance que eram 02h45min da manhã. Com alguma força que ainda o restava, sentou-se de maneira torta na grande cama de casal. E então seu coração deu um pulo ao ver uma sombra perto da porta do seu quarto.

Um Homem.

Jared em um primeiro momento achou que estava em algum sonho maluco... Mas lembrou de que nem sequer havia bebido. Depois, pensou que poderia ser um ladrão, claro! Mas, rapidamente viu que não era exatamente disso que se tratava.

O homem era diferente de tudo que Jared vira antes. Se vestia socialmente. Calça e terno de cor vinho, e camisa preta. Pela penumbra da luz da lua, ofegou ao ver os intensos olhos verdes que o fitavam.

Mas, não o fitavam com malícia ou maldade. O encaravam com certa... Curiosidade.

Depois de alguns minutos constrangedores, Jared finalmente caiu em si. Estava avaliando um homem. Por Deus, ou ele enlouqueceu de vez ou estava trabalhando demais da conta.

- Você é Jared Tristan?

Jared engoliu em seco.

- Sim... E você por acaso é quem? E... Como entrou aqui?

O homem desconhecido se aproximou devagar com um leve sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que Jared se encolhia mais, até suas costas encostarem totalmente na cabeceira da cama. Que raios estava acontecendo?

- O que você quer? – Xingou-se mentalmente por sua voz tremer de leve. Mas não por medo... E sim, por que seus sentidos pareciam ter virado geleia com a intensidade do olhar que recebia. E não era para menos, por que o outro não sabia o efeito que estava causando.

- Jared Tristan... Padalescki, certo? – Jensen sorriu mais abertamente, esperançoso.

E então Jared gargalhou.

Jensen não entendendo nada apenas olhou para os lados discretamente procurando o real motivo para aquele moreno extremamente _diferente_ estar gargalhando daquele jeito tão... _Único._

Oh sim... Por que ao acordar de um sono de sabe-se lá quanto tempo, Jensen realmente percebeu que não estava mais em sua humilde vila nos montes distantes do árabe. Lembrava-se de algumas coisas que aconteceram antes de ser aprisionado, como algumas tochas, fogueiras, e uma lâmpada.

As palavras ditas por Alona, e qual era a condição para ainda estar vivo.

Talvez, por ficar um enorme tempo aprisionado, sua mente possa ter apagado alguns momentos.

Lembrava-se também de impactantes olhos azuis que eram realmente adoráveis.

Quase todo o tempo, eles vinham a sua mente. E não conseguia esquecê-los... E não queria. Lembrar-se deles, o fazia sentir algo muito bom, mesmo não tendo certeza de quem eram.

No momento em que a lâmpada fora esfregada, havia o escolhido.

Seu Amo.

Então por que ele agia daquele jeito? Parecia nem saber realmente quem ele era.

''_Humanos... ''_Jensen bufou.

Jared recuperado de seu ataque de riso, agora olhava com diversão para o estranho que ainda o encarava confuso e provavelmente esperando por uma resposta.

- Padalecki, Jared Padalecki. – Jared se surpreendeu por ainda não ter colocado aquele cara para fora de sua casa. Mas resolveu entrar no _jogo. –_E eu posso saber quem é você e o motivo da sua importante visita a essa hora da madrugada?

Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo contente e deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Eu sou Jensen Ackles, seu Gênio Mágico.

A cara de Jared era realmente cômica.

- Estou aqui, por que tenho o dever de realizar sinceros Sete Desejos seus. – Continuou sorrindo, agora sim estava realmente perto de sua liberdade. Aquele humano se lembraria e então faria seus pedidos e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Jared levantou suspirando pesadamente e com passos decididos parou em frente a Jensen, mas percebeu que estava muito próximo, pois ficou abobalhado ao ver as íris verdes mais de perto. Deu um passo para trás. Era muito surreal... Como uma pessoa poderia ter olhos verdes daquela intensidade?

_Seus pensamentos estão incoerentes, Jared._ O moreno balançou a cabeça em negação ignorando uma vozinha irritante.

- Olha só, Anh... Jensen não é? – O loiro afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não sei de onde você veio, como veio parar na minha casa e o que quer de mim. Só sei que tenho que acordar daqui a poucas horas e estou cansado. – Jared deu um sorriso gentil, mesmo estando com enorme vontade de que aquele estranho fosse embora por onde veio. – Então, o convido para que se retire.

Jensen que até então não entendia praticamente nada do que o humano Padalescki dizia, se viu sendo empurrado gentilmente pelos ombros até o andar de baixo daquela casa esquisita. Com coisas esquisitas. E pelo que pode ver agora, pessoas esquisitas também. Observou o outro abrir a porta num convite mudo para que saísse. Mas Jensen nem se quer se preocupou em dar um passo a frente.

Jared revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – E então, o gênio estava do lado de fora da casa encarando a porta fechada.

Jensen franziu o cenho extremamente aborrecido.

Jared subiu as escadas mais uma vez e pensou que estava realmente tomando muitos remédios para enxaqueca. Balançou a cabeça e foi se arrastando até o quarto bocejando e corou levemente ao ver que estivera de boxer na presença de outro homem e nem notara.

Fechou a porta e por via das dúvidas, a trancou.

E quase soltou um grito ao ver o homem que tinha acabado de expulsar _gentilmente_ de sua casa, do lado da janela de vidro olhando pra ele. E como apenas alguma penumbra da lua passava pelas cortinas longas, a luz dava a Jensen um aspecto fantasmagórico.

- Que raios está acontecendo...? – Jared murmurou assustado.

Jensen suspirou e se aproximou do moreno que permanecia estático encostado a porta fechada.

- Jared, escute... Eu sou seu Gênio. Você tem o direito a Sete desejos. Depois que fizer isso, nunca mais me verá. Eu prometo.

- Bom, neste exato momento eu desejo que você caia fora daqui. – Jared sibilou pegando um taco de beisebol que estava esquecido do lado de sua escrivaninha apontando para o rosto belo do rapaz loiro.

Jensen deu uma pequena risada e Jared sentiu sem estomago dar voltas.

- Isso infelizmente eu não poderei conceder a você. – O gênio começou a dar voltas no quarto calmamente e em cima da escrivaninha encontrou uma luminária. Seus olhos acompanhavam os pequenos movimentos das suaves luzes e sorriu abertamente. Até que de relance viu a expressão raivosa de seu Amo.

- Ok, vamos considerar que por um breve momento você se esqueceu de quem eu sou.

Jared ia protestar dizendo que nunca o tinha visto na vida, mas o outro continuou.

– Para ter me convocado, provavelmente você encontrou a minha lâmpada.

Então tudo pareceu se encaixar.

O museu. A lâmpada... Mas aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era loucura!

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

- Por acaso a lâmpada era prateada? – Jensen perguntou e deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver Jared aos poucos baixar aquele objeto estranho de sua direção.

- Como isso aconteceu...? Essas coisas, mágica ou magia, seja lá o que for não existem! Você é apenas um cara realmente maluco e que precisa se tratar e me deixar ir dormir! - O mais alto suplicou torcendo para que aquilo fosse tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Bom, eu tenho que dizer que está enganado. Magia existe... Há muito tempo. Ela é presente em todo o lugar, só que nem todos tem o poder de enxergá-la.

- Está querendo dizer que você enxerga?

- Enxergar? – Jensen deu um sorriso maroto, balançando a cabeça, divertido. – Eu não apenas enxergo como tenho alguns talentos. De onde eu venho muitos outros gênios tem os seus próprios. E estou aqui, por que essa é a minha missão.

- E qual seria? Perturbar meu sono? – Jared perguntou ríspido.

Com a voz levemente rouca, Jensen sorriu mais ainda. – Satisfazer você.

Jared não soube explicar o porquê de sentir um arrepio intenso ao ver a determinação nos orbes verdes do _gênio_ a sua frente.

- Vamos supor que eu acredite em você. – Passou a mão por seus cabelos, fazendo a franja castanha cair novamente em seus olhos. – Prove o que diz.

Na verdade Padalecki começava a achar que aquele cara misterioso a sua frente não era do seu mundo pelo simples fato de sumir a sua frente e segundos depois estar parado no mesmo lugar onde estava. E o olhar que recebia, simplesmente não parecia normal.

Era intenso, arrebatador e único.

E o que mais o surpreendia eram todos esses pensamentos um tanto estranhos na sua cabeça. Por hora, culparia ser aquele homem sorridente que estava usando seus poderes paranormais nele, sem que percebesse.

- Provar? Hm... Vejamos. – O loiro estalou os dedos e sorriu.

Jared não entendeu até que viu.

As luzes da luminária em vez de suaves, agora piscavam rapidamente. O taco de madeira polida que antes segurava e segundos atrás estava no chão, agora flutuava em sua direção. O objeto parou enfim a sua frente e Jared que ainda estava de olhos arregalados hesitantemente o segurou, desviando seu olhar do taco de beisebol para o loiro parado em pé com os braços cruzados o avaliando.

_Realmente vou ter que tomar cuidado ao ver uma lâmpada mágica na minha frente, novamente._

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para o gênio, que esperava algo diferente na expressão de assombro e incredulidade do moreno. Era um humano um tanto complicado este. Mas, ele era engraçado. E incrivelmente bonito também.

E esse detalhe o fazia lembrar-se de alguém. O dos olhos azuis hipnotizantes.

- Ok, você venceu. Você é um Gênio de uma lâmpada mágica que por alguma surpresa do destino eu encontrei e fiz um ato impensado de esfregá-la. Se eu pedir os tais Sete Desejos, você irá embora?

- Sim... – Jensen pareceu surpreendido pela súbita compreensão do outro.

- Então tudo bem. – Jared deu um sorriso como se tivesse achado a solução de uma charada e estufou o peito. – Eu desejo...

- Não.

- O que? – Olhou surpreso para Jensen que negou com a cabeça com uma expressão que parecia de levemente ultrajado.

- Não pode desejar assim. Desejos fúteis, feitos de uma hora pra outra. Eu sei que me quer longe daqui, mas se desejar algo que não queira realmente, o seu pedido poderá ser realizado ao contrário. Ou ter um efeito péssimo. E como eu tenho experiência nisso, sei que não vai querer pagar pra ver.

Jared passou a mão pelo rosto, rendido.

- Certo, então o que você sugere?

- Eu não sei... Como eu disse antes, só poderei realizar seus Desejos se forem realmente sinceros.

- Mas, eu não preciso de nada! Eu sou feliz do jeito que vivo hoje, obrigado. – Jared disse e por um lado, sua mente sabia que estava sendo estúpido com Jensen. Mas por outro, não conseguia realmente compreender. Até horas atrás o único dever que ele tinha era ir para a sua clínica, trabalhar como se não tivesse uma vida social e vir para casa beber antes de dormir. Simples.

Mas, justamente naquele dia recebera uma visita um tanto... Inesperada. E perturbadora.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir. Eu até poderia voltar para a minha lâmpada, mas isso apenas funcionaria se você realmente desejasse isso, ou se ela estivesse próxima a mim.

- Tenho que abrigar você aqui? Por quanto tempo? – Jared perguntou desconfiado. – E se você quiser me matar ou me jogar uma praga no meio da noite enquanto eu estiver dormindo?

Jensen riu divertido.

- Você é engraçado!

Jared se levantou e com passos lentos, ficando a centímetros do rosto do outro, disse sorrindo.

- E você é irritante. E atrevido. E cabeça dura.

- Bom, então estamos no mesmo barco. – Jensen sorriu animado. – Ah, posso comentar uma coisa?

O moreno deu de ombros e o loiro tomou isso como um sim.

- Aquela coisa lá embaixo meio quadrada e com anteninhas... É perigosa? Digo... Me pareceu muito interessante.

Jensen se referia a televisão.

Jared somente riu.

Não sabia no que estava se metendo ao permitir que aquele homem ficasse tão perto dele.

Por outro lado, havia dado mais risadas do que propriamente em um dia inteiro. Percebeu que de alguma maneira, seu aniversário seria realmente diferente dos tantos outros que se passaram.

E talvez... Ter um Gênio a seu dispor, não seria tão ruim assim.

E Jared não sabia o quanto estava certo.

**Continua...**

* * *

*Féach leat go luath -_ Até em breve.*_

Olá leitores! Primeiramente agradeço aos reviews maravilhosos que recebi no primeiro capitulo e é incrível ver que estão aceitando a história, e gostando.

Bom, sobre Matt... Até eu fiquei um pouco triste pelo o fim dele. Mas isso não significa que ele não voltará, de qualquer forma. Afinal, essa fic é diferente, mágica e tudo mais... Tudo pode acontecer, rsrs.

Na próxima quinta tem mais, lindos. Super beijos e até semana que vem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jared percebeu que não conseguiria mais dormir. Faltava apenas uma hora para se arrumar e sair para trabalhar. Mas, não era como se ele realmente estivesse preocupado com aquilo, de maneira alguma.

Só que ter um _Gênio _dentro da sua casa, e que conviveria com ele por alguns dias, não era uma coisa que acontecia todo dia.

Já havia deixado de lado o pensamento de que aquilo era uma alucinação da sua cabeça. Resolveu acreditar naquele estranho a sua frente e no que ele dizia. Além do que, depois da sua apresentação mágica em seu quarto, seria meio louco se o ignorasse.

Com apenas um roupão escuro no corpo, observava quieto o outro, que estava sentado no sofá e segurava com as duas mãos uma caneca cheia de café. E este realmente parecia estar deliciado e de vez em quando, olhava ao seu redor, dando sorrisinhos. Depois voltava a bebericar seu café sem maiores preocupações.

- Bom, eu vou ter que ir para a clínica agora... – Jared disse casualmente prestando atenção na reação do loiro. – Só por garantia... Você vai ficar bem sozinho?

Jensen deu um último gole no café e olhou demoradamente para Jared.

- Vou ficar bem. Mas... Se realmente estiver incomodado é só me levar até a minha lâmpada e...

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Contanto que não destrua nada e que permaneça... – Jared pensou em dizer vivo, mas por algum motivo achou melhor não usar aquela palavra. – Intacto, até eu voltar no final da tarde, seria um bom começo para eu confiar em você.

Jensen permaneceu calado.

- Só quero que isso acabe logo. – Jared disse baixinho, mas mesmo assim o outro escutou. Jensen depositou devagar a caneca na mesa de centro e se levantou assim como o moreno.

- Vou mostrar seu quarto provisório. – Disse subindo as escadas com Jensen em seu encalço. Andaram pelo curto corredor até pararem em frente a uma porta de madeira branca. Abriu-a revelando o cômodo.

O moreno, ainda segurando a maçaneta, fez um gesto curto com a cabeça para o quarto olhando para Jensen que timidamente entrou no aposento. Torcendo as mãos, nervoso, olhou o quarto e depois se voltou a Jared com um sorriso.

- É muito bonito.

- Que bom que gostou. Mas não se acostume... Pretendo logo fazer estes desejos tão preciosos pra você voltar de onde veio.

A voz de Jared pareceu arrogante e um pouco rude, mas Jensen havia percebido que aquele jeito meio rabugento e arredio era frequente em Jared. Por isso demonstrou não se incomodar e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Ok, vou me arrumar e quanto a você... Acho que não vai querer permanecer com essa roupa o tempo todo não é? – Jared não esperou o outro abrir a boca e continuou. – Vou ver se tenho algumas roupas que caibam em você e algumas toalhas.

Jensen apenas suspirou ao ver a porta se fechar.

Aproximou-se da cama e lentamente se sentou nela, um pouco cauteloso como se a qualquer momento algo fosse o atacar, mas sorriu ao sentir a maciez do colchão. Passou a mão de leve pelo tecido da colcha e se jogou, deitando de costas e rindo baixinho.

Um minuto se passou, dois minutos... E antes de chegar ao terceiro, Jensen estranhou o fato de Jared ainda não ter aparecido. Com passos decididos foi até o quarto ao lado e não se preocupou em bater na porta.

Entrou e ouviu um barulho, que era abafado por outra porta dentro do cômodo. Andou até lá e inclinou a cabeça de leve, sorrindo ao ver Jared cantarolando baixinho debaixo do chuveiro.

O moreno ainda não tinha percebido sua presença, completamente alheio em pensamentos. O box de vidro escuro não deixava que seu corpo aparecesse totalmente, sendo escondido também pelo vapor da água quente e as pequenas gotículas que se acumulavam.

Estava de costas, mas sentiu algo estranho e virou-se, dando um pulo ao encontrar Jensen parado no batente da porta com uma expressão... Inocente.

Bem... Comparado ao que Jared pensou por um segundo quando o viu ali, o olhando como se não tivesse nada melhor pra fazer, a cena era bizarra para ele.

Engolindo em seco, os cabelos molhados ocultando uma parte de sua visão pegou a toalha no suspensório ao lado e se cobriu voltando novamente seu olhar a Jensen.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que ia levar as roupas, você é impaciente ou o que? – Jared estava nervoso.

- Ah... Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, você demorou um pouco. – Jensen achou o rubor no rosto do mais alto um tanto adorável. Quer dizer... Se ele reparasse bem, poderia até achar que o outro estava sem graça na frente dele. – Acho melhor eu voltar para o quarto.

Jared começou a achar que aquilo era loucura. Não fazia nem 24 horas e já estava perdendo a cabeça com o outro, que nem sequer estava respeitando sua privacidade.

_Será que todos os _gênios eram abusados assim?

Já vestido com a sua usual calça de linho preta e uma camisa social pegou sua bolsa se preparando para sair, mas lembrou que tinha que dar as roupas e as toalhas a Jensen. Suspirou, indo até ao quarto de hóspedes, e para a sua surpresa o encontrou deitado na modesta cama de solteiro encolhido de costas para a porta, ressonando tranquilamente.

Balançou a cabeça o observando rapidamente antes de sair e fechou a porta com um clique suave.

**~OoO~**

Ajeitando o jaleco ao corpo, Jared pegou a prancheta em cima de sua mesa e fez algumas anotações de algumas encomendas de medicações. Queria ocupar-se o máximo possível com o trabalho, especialmente naquele dia. Afinal, era só mais um dia normal, como todos os outros.

Mas mesmo atendendo seus "pacientes" com cautela e maiores cuidados possíveis, Jared não conseguia deixar de pensar... Por mais que se ocupasse a manhã toda, _ele_ sempre vinha a sua cabeça. Estava começando a achar que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ele. Pensava também no que a presença de um total estranho iria trazer para a sua vida simples, quase sem nenhum agito ou novidades.

E os tais Sete Desejos... Não sabia nem por onde começar. O que pediria? Dinheiro? Amor? Felicidade? Uma casa na praia?

Nenhum destes chamava a atenção de Jared. Nenhum desses pedidos o satisfaria de modo sincero. E Jensen explicara que esta era a principal condição.

Absorto em seus pensamentos sobressaltou-se ao ouvir dois toques suaves na porta e com um aceno curto, Traci adentrou na sala do veterinário.

- Jared, as consultas terminaram. A Sra. Morrison virá daqui a uma semana com o Pete, o pastor alemão que estava com a pata infeccionada. Já pode ir para casa. – A mulher sorridente se aproximou do médico que a encarava levemente decepcionado. – O que foi? Não vai me dizer que realmente planejou passar o dia do seu aniversário trabalhando não é?

Traci teve sua resposta ao ver o silêncio do moreno que agora estava sentando na cadeira anotando algumas receitas.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos sair para beber mais tarde o que acha? – Traci perguntou hesitantemente, sabendo que o veterinário a sua frente não aceitaria sair para nenhum lugar.

A cada dia que se passava, Jared ficava cada vez mais recluso, longe de todos. Nunca a tratara mal, mas vê-lo daquele jeito, indiferente às coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, a deixava mais preocupada. Não eram amigos de longa data, mas de vez em quando, ela, Jared e Ben saíam para beber em algum bar perto dali.

- E então? Conseguiu convencê-lo? – Perguntou o homem que usava um jaleco branco parecido com o de Jared, onde se lia na altura do peito o nome Benjamin Wishaw. Seus cabelos curtos e ondulados eram da cor castanho escuro, e seus olhos _ocultados_ pelas lentes dos óculos, eram verdes. Os lábios finos sorriram esperançosos.

- Mais uma vez, não. – Traci disse pesarosa.

- Isso era tudo um plano de vocês dois? – Jared perguntou surpreso. – Não sei por que fiquei surpreso.

- Qual é Jared? O que tem demais em sair conosco? Um jantar, ou até mesmo beber um pouco pra variar, conversar besteiras. Tirar essa tensão toda de você.- Respondeu a morena de cabelos longos e olhos azuis, cruzando os braços.

Jared balançou a cabeça suspirando.

- Como eu não tenho mais nenhuma consulta, vou pra casa.

- Se recusando a ficar conosco para ficar sozinho em casa, Jared? – Ben disse com a voz maliciosa e o cenho franzido. – Ou você quer se livrar de nós dois, ou vai levar alguma garota para se divertir hoje.

Jared pegou uma bola de papel qualquer por perto e jogou diretamente na cabeça do outro veterinário que sorriu abertamente.

- Errou Ben. Vou pra casa tentar repor o sono de hoje, já que eu... – Jared calou-se antes de finalizar o começo de um longo papo que seria iniciado com seus únicos amigos a sua frente, se não fosse mais esperto e saísse de fininho.

- Só eu acho que ele está escondendo alguma coisa? – Traci sussurrou para o médico a seu lado que acenou positivamente, concordando.

Tirando o jaleco e o pendurando atrás da porta de sua sala, Padalecki ajeitou o casaco por cima de sua camisa escura e antes de partir, deu um abraço nas duas pessoas que sabia que, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, se importavam verdadeiramente com ele.

- Feliz aniversário cara. – Ben deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro. – Pode escapar hoje de irmos para uma boate gay, mas...

- Benjamin! – Jared retrucou indignado. Traci riu.

- Foi mal, esqueci por uns minutos que você é hétero. Bom... Azar o meu. – O moreno de olhos verdes coçou levemente sua pinta que havia perto de seus lábios.

- Se James escutar você dizendo isso... – Traci disse despreocupadamente olhando para as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

Ben apenas lançou um olhar contrariado.

- Certo crianças, até amanhã. – Jared disse achando graça da situação, mas o que ouviu em seguida, fez o seu sorriso diminuir.

- Você quer dizer... Até o final da outra semana não é? – A assistente dos dois veterinários o encarava séria. – Ben concordou comigo que ficaria no seu lugar por uma semana, e antes que você venha com vários argumentos, pense bem, Jared... Uns dias apenas, não irão fazer mal a você! Tem trabalhado demais, com a cabeça longe. Procure algo para se distrair, se divertir...

- Faça o que deseja. – Ben disse misterioso.

Inevitavelmente a imagem de um rapaz loiro veio à mente de Jared.

Este até pensou em argumentar em seu favor, mas viu que a batalha estava perdida ao ver a postura séria de Traci. Pensou que ela sabia ser bem persuasiva quando queria. E dessa vez iria dar ouvidos aos conselhos dos amigos. Iria dar-se um tempo para descansar e...

Descobrir mais do _Gênio _que abrigava em casa.

- Certo, vocês venceram. Sei que não gostam da minha companhia... – Jared disse manhoso dando as costas e sorriu ao ouvir as leves risadas o acompanharem.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jared abria a porta da sala de estar e se preocupou ao ver a casa totalmente silenciosa. Ao passar pelos cômodos, foi ligando alguns interruptores. Subiu as escadas devagar e prendeu sua respiração ao ver pela brecha da porta de madeira branca, uma pequena luz que vinha de dentro do quarto. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou decepcionado ao ver que realmente não tinha sido um pesadelo.

Jensen ainda estava ali, de pernas cruzadas, sentado despojadamente na poltrona de estampas florais do quarto de hóspedes. A calça jeans azul moldava bem em suas pernas e a camisa xadrez de flanela azul caía perfeitamente bem em seu corpo. E como as mangas da camisa estavam arregaçadas, Jared pode ver uma tatuagem no pulso do loiro.

- Anh... Tatuagem legal. – Jared revirou os olhos ao começar um assunto tão interessante como este. Mas, no fundo estava curioso.

Jensen levantou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu para o moreno. Levantou-se dando alguns passos em direção deste, ficando a uma distância significativa. Olhou para o seu braço e viu a figura prateada. Que na verdade, deveria estar seu bracelete.

Os Gênios Ancestrais e Guardiões usavam o bracelete de cor violeta. Eram os mais poderosos, podiam controlar seus poderes de forma pacífica e também, os sentimentos das pessoas. O Bracelete dourado representava os gênios que possuíam o poder da cura, tranquilidade e sabedoria. E... O Bracelete prateado era destinado aos verdadeiros soldados. Fiéis em suas missões tinham coragem e esperteza. Audaciosos algumas vezes, maliciosos em outras... Mas independente de qualquer posição ao poder de cada um, era a vontade especial de ajudar as pessoas a terem seus desejos mais sinceros realizados. E a cada missão bem sucedida seu poder crescia gradualmente.

E Jensen se encaixava nesse gênero.

O _Gênio _não havia estranhado totalmente não ver seu bracelete em seu braço. Mas de alguma forma, ele teria que ter o desenho do bracelete em si. Então a estrela prateada de sete pontas permanecia intacta em seu pulso.

Jared percebeu que havia encarado todo o tempo a tal tatuagem e olhou para o lado um pouco receoso. Mas enquanto ia para a casa, em sua mente planejara finalmente dar o primeiro passo para o fim daquela _brincadeira_ toda.

- Eu... Eu quero fazer o meu primeiro desejo.

Jensen sem piscar, olhou demoradamente para Jared. Podia ver a expressão de Jared e previu que ele realmente não queria, não ainda. Sua boca dizia uma coisa. Mas seus olhos demonstravam tudo ao inverso. Mas, Jensen não podia desobedecer a uma ordem de seu Amo.

_Tinha que satisfazê-lo._

Olhou para a paisagem de fora da janela e viu que escurecia devagar. A luz alaranjada do sol em Nova Jersey estava sumindo aos poucos, dando mais alguns minutos de sua beleza aos americanos. De alguma forma, ver aqueles raios passando pelo vidro e entre as cortinas fez algo em seu peito se aquecer. Como se o levasse a um momento distante... Com alguém.

_Féach leat go luach._..

- E então? – Jared perguntou ansioso.

O que ele não esperava era que o _gênio_ desviasse seus olhos distantes e o direcionasse _aquele_ olhar que tinha visto no começo daquele dia. Os olhos mais verdes e intensos. Engoliu em seco quando este puxou sua mão o guiando de costas sem deixar de fitá-lo, para frente da janela. Pode ver ainda nervoso alguns carros passando pela rua que estava coberta por algumas folhas do outono que caíam calmamente das árvores.

Jensen com a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo quase inaudível, perguntou. - O que você deseja?

O moreno esqueceu de dizer qualquer coisa coerente por que naquele exato momento, os raios do sol iam de encontro aos olhos verdes de Jensen que agora possuíam uma linha prateada em volta das íris misteriosas, e seus cabelos ficaram mais claros ainda. E por isso nem se preocupava em saber se era errado, sua mão estar entrelaçada a dele.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação que o arremetia...

- _Eu desejo..._

Como Jared estava de olhos fechados, tomado por uma energia que desconhecia totalmente, não pode ouvir algumas palavras sussurradas pelo _gênio_ e nem viu uma linha prateada saindo lentamente do pulso deste, que os envolvia com o seu brilho.

Depois de alguns segundos, se sentiu seguro e abriu os olhos.

Então compreendeu que era tudo verdade. O _gênio_ não havia mentido pra ele.

Largou a mão de Jensen percebendo que elas tremiam de leve. Sua respiração ficou agitada ao ver onde estava. O lugar continuava o mesmo, o cheiro, os móveis... A casa onde viveu com os seus pais até os sete anos. Até o dia do acidente.

Sorriu tristemente ao reconhecer um garoto de pijamas olhando pela brecha da porta do quarto e que algo o entristecia. Causava dor não somente naquela criança, mas nele também, mesmo com a vida feita e um caminho a seguir pela frente.

Fechou os olhos suspirando ao ouvir os gritos ecoando pela casa. A voz de seu pai transtornada e agressiva. Sua mãe procurando de algum jeito consertar o que estava quebrado no casamento deles. Mesmo que a desconfiança, e a falta de intimidade os assolasse. Só que estavam tão preocupados com isso, naqueles últimos meses que não davam exatamente atenção para o pequeno filho deles.

Brigavam às vezes por coisas fúteis, por estarem falidos e a ponto de perderem a casa e viajarem para um outro lugar onde pudessem retomar a vida, e esquecer as palavras dolorosas e as brigas constantes. Mas antes de qualquer plano a mais, o destino foi mais rápido e em um pequeno descuido de seu pai, o carro deles se chocou com outro em uma tarde chuvosa. E então Jared ficou com sua tia Margareth, irmã de sua mãe até quando completasse a maioridade. Mas antes mesmo do acidente... Jared se viu só.

Sozinho.

Ainda em pé e totalmente invisível aos olhos do garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhou rapidamente para trás e sentiu a presença de Jensen ali, oculto na sombra no canto do quarto. Sabia que os olhos dele o miravam.

O pequeno Tristan fechou a porta silenciosamente e andou até a cama, se aconchegando nos cobertores frios, que o cobriam até seu queixo, esperando ansioso para que o sono o levasse, e não pudesse mais escutar algum grito.

Jared se aproximou e sentou-se na ponta na cama e fez um leve carinho nos cabelos que foram seus quando criança. Viu com um sorriso que o garoto dormira profundamente. Na cômoda ao lado tinha uma pequena estátua de brinquedo onde um rei majestoso sorria e sua coroa de ouro era maior que a própria cabeça. O moreno sorriu mais ainda, mesmo que o seu sorriso fosse triste.

Ficou em alerta e até pensou em se esconder quando a porta do quarto se abriu e viu sua mãe entrando. Mas, como isso era apenas uma pequena viagem no tempo, como um filme rebobinado, Jared não se preocupou e permaneceu sentado, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Sharon limpou os resquícios de lágrimas, mas seus olhos continuaram vermelhos. Seu belo cabelo estava preso em um penteado a deixando com a aparência mais nova. Observou o filho dormir alheio a todos os problemas que ela e o marido enfrentavam e sentiu-se culpada afinal. Aproximou-se e com cuidado e deu um beijo nos cabelos de Tristan. E então depois de poucos minutos apenas restava o som do retumbar do coração de Jared acelerando.

- Está na hora.

Jared levantou-se e parou no meio do quarto esperando que o dono da voz aparecesse. E então deixou que uma lágrima teimosa descesse de seus olhos ao ver Jensen com uma coroa folheada a ouro, a depositando no topo de sua cabeça. Os fios castanhos se bagunçaram levemente e Jensen que antes estava com uma expressão séria, agora sorria de forma carinhosa.

Não entendia por que justo naquele dia, seu Amo resolveu voltar a um tempo em que não o fazia feliz. Por que nos olhos do mais alto se refletiam uma dor que ninguém tinha conseguido curar, ou ameniza-la. Sentiu-se um pouco ''humano'' ao reconhecer aquela dor, por que já a tinha sentido antes. Por alguém.

Alguém que não estava mais do seu lado.

Por isso, entrelaçou novamente seus dedos aos de Jared o transportando para a atual realidade deles.

Depois de alguns segundos se encaravam no quarto de Jensen. A lua brilhava no céu escuro e agora os olhos verdes de Jensen voltavam a sua cor normal. Mesmo ainda transmitindo toda aquela intensidade.

Jared meio desnorteado deu um singelo sorriso e andou até a porta, até que escutou.

- Feliz Aniversário, pequeno príncipe.

O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro de Jared surgiu em seus lábios finos e ainda de costas ao _gênio_ que o fitava, respondeu.

- Obrigado.

E a porta de madeira branca se fechou.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi Leitores! Aqui esta mais um capitulo... Espero que tenham gostado.

E Obrigada pelas lindas reviews, leitores, todas são especiais. Adorei de verdade!

Beijos para vocês e para a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jared já havia acordado há um bom tempo.

Ainda deitado na imensa cama e _embrulhado_ pelo cobertor, observava calmamente a fina chuva que caía do lado de fora. Pelo costume de levantar cedo para ir a clínica, acordava sempre antes de o sol sair tímido entre as nuvens como nos últimos dias. As folhas amarelas do outono só davam um toque especial ao clima daquela estação.

Suspirou se aconchegando mais ainda na superfície macia e fechou os olhos, deixando que as cenas do dia anterior viessem a sua mente, não tinha por que ignora-las. Ainda tentava entender o porquê de ter feito aquele desejo tão... Sem sentido para Jensen.

Mas, pensando por outro lado, Jared compreendia. Em todos os seus aniversários, pensava no quanto sua vida poderia ter sido diferente. Sua família poderia ter sido mais harmoniosa e mais unida. Mas sua vida não seguiu do jeito que realmente quis, e o trajeto que percorreu até ali não era o que imaginara quando criança. Se antes tinha sonhos, por mais bobos que parecessem, eles ficaram muito bem guardados a sete chaves em algum lugar do seu coração e da sua mente.

Não que estivesse reclamando da sua atual vida, não tinha mentido para Jensen sobre ser feliz. Era feliz... A sua maneira metódica. Achava que a vida que levava, apenas trabalhando, saindo muito raramente para beber ou ficando apenas por uma noite com alguma mulher atraente era uma rotina normal. Claro que muitos sonham em ter a vida tradicional, casar, ter filhos, uma casa com cerca branca, um trabalho modesto para assim serem felizes. Mas, Jared não se enxergava em um futuro assim, há muito tempo havia deixado esse pensamento de lado.

E quando tudo estava _perfeito_ a sua maneira, seguindo de acordo como o esperado, aparece um louco e adorável por assim dizer, gênio da lâmpada mágica em sua casa no meio da noite.

E Jared nem sequer, durante a sua vida, tinha ingerido alguma droga para culpar.

Apesar de ter escolhido voltar para aquela época triste de sua vida, Jared não se arrependeu, pois ainda guardara alguns momentos felizes no lugar, como jogar beisebol depois da lição de casa, sua mãe em um vestido florido e o seu sorriso contagiante, a limonada gelada no fim da tarde e as poucas vezes que o seu pai oferecia um sorriso orgulhoso quando dizia ser um dos melhores alunos de sua sala.

Poucos momentos que valiam a pena lembrar.

Ele foi um garoto de sete anos vestido em um terno preto sentado encolhido em uma cadeira qualquer na sala da casa de sua tia Margareth depois do velório dos pais. Ele teve o apoio dela para seguir com sucesso nos estudos e ser alguém que sua mãe se orgulhasse, mesmo ela não estando no dia de sua formatura, ou quando completou a maioridade e até quando comprou sua própria clínica veterinária.

''_Um dia Jared, você dará um orgulho imenso a seu pai! Será um grande médico ou advogado e trará fama para o sobrenome Padalecki.''_ Sua mãe dizia com os olhos brilhando.

É... Estava ali, afinal de contas.

Deu um bocejo e se espreguiçou levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro, mas dessa vez procurou trancar a porta... Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não impediria Jensen de entrar no banheiro com um simples estalar de dedos, o que seria muito desconfortável para ele.

Logo depois, descendo as escadas, escutou vozes um tanto alteradas. Não pode evitar sorrir ao ver Jensen sentado em um canto do sofá enorme abraçando os joelhos totalmente concentrado no programa que passava na TV. Parecia ser uma novela, na verdade. O protagonista chorava de costas para uma mulher que também parecia emocionada e pedia perdão sem parar, transformando a cena em uma melancolia tremenda.

E Jensen nem sequer piscava. Até que...

- Não Fernando. Não a perdoe... – Jensen murmurou sem tirar os olhos da televisão e nem parecia notar uma segunda pessoa no cômodo.

- Jensen?

- Espera! – Jensen disse subitamente e logo sua expressão se entristeceu, suspirando como se lamentasse ao ver a mulher de olhos chorosos passar pela porta e pelo visto, não voltaria mais. – Ela se foi, mas era o melhor.

Jared ainda o olhava estupefato sem acreditar que tinha visto um momento desses tão... Surreal. E inacreditável.

Balançou a cabeça passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e foi em direção a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, dessa vez para duas pessoas. Ainda podia escutar de longe a risada do loiro e suas exclamações.

"_Eu não acredito que você fez isso!" "Você é maluco! Devia ter ficado com ele, em vez dela!"_

Riu enquanto mexia os ovos na frigideira pensando em como estava encrencado por permitir que uma pessoa sem noção como o gênio, que estava na sua sala de estar, ficasse em sua casa.

E que _agora_, estava o observando sentado no banco alto em frente ao balcão de mármore.

O moreno buscou os pratos no armário e quando se virou totalmente alheio, levou um tremendo susto ao ver o gênio sorrindo. Acabou derrubando os pratos, que acabaram se espatifando no chão. O outro ainda continuava sorrindo.

- Jensen! Por que não avisa quando chega a um lugar?! Ficou maluco? – Jared esbravejou, mas naquele momento achou o sorriso nos lábios carnudos e sempre rosados do outro, irritante.

- Desculpe Amo, eu não pude evitar ver você cozinhando e acabei ficando curioso. – Jensen ficou tão sério que até mesmo fez Jared repensar se tinha sido rude demais. Ele não costumava ser daquele jeito, mas algo em Jensen fazia com que algo nele entrasse em erupção.

Jared piscou uma vez, duas vezes e na terceira suspirou logo se abaixando para catar os cacos de porcelana dos pratos quebrados. Mas lá estavam eles, intactos em cima do balcão. Como se nunca tivessem caído de suas mãos.

Jared olhou dos pratos a Jensen e percebeu que a expressão chateada do outro estava o incomodando, então resolveu reverter à situação.

-Você gosta de panquecas? Eu... Posso fazer pra você, se quiser.

Jensen ainda não o observava.

- Olha... – Jared disse hesitante e se postou na frente do loiro, sendo separados apenas pelo balcão. – Me desculpe ok? Mas é que não estou acostumado a conviver com alguém, muito menos uma pessoa que eu não conheço, que tem poderes, magia e agir de forma normal. Somos diferentes, e isso é novo pra mim, tudo bem? Não que eu queira me acostumar a ter sua presença aqui, mas termos uma relação pacífica já é alguma coisa.

Os olhos verdes agora o encaravam com intensidade e um sorriso por mais tímido que fosse do gênio, foi um sinal de que estava tudo bem para Jared.

- Hm, acho que vou querer provar essa tal de panquecas que você disse. – Jensen disse ansioso.

Jared não pode evitar sorrir e percebeu que tinha feito muito isso desde a chegada daquele gênio maluco.

Depois de terminarem o café da manhã, com um Jensen tagarela sobre os filmes que tinha assistido na caixa quadrada com botões esquisitos, Jared resolveu levar o outro para uma caminhada em um parque florestado que tinha a algumas quadras de sua casa. O vento estava frio, então usava um agasalho de moletom, enquanto o homem a seu lado usava um casaco do dobro do seu tamanho, que pertencia a ele.

Sentaram-se em um banco de pedras perto das árvores de galhos baixos que balançavam calmamente de acordo com o vento. As folhas do outono caíam em volta deles, algumas em seus próprios pés. Os cabelos arrepiados de Jensen estavam molhados pelos respingos e este sorriu com a sensação.

Ele se sentia bem. Um pouco estranho por estar naquele "mundo'' diferente do seu, com costumes variados, roupas e comidas que nunca imaginou. Era um cenário que estava curioso e receoso de conhecer, mas algo lhe dizia que o seu guia rabugento não iria deixa-lo se perder. Observou uma moça com roupas apropriadas para caminhada passar por eles segurando uma coleira onde passeava com o seu Golden Retriever. Também observou algumas crianças correndo e brincando em alguns brinquedos ali perto, e um carrinho de hot dog.

Jared, que estava distante voltou seu olhar para o lado e franziu o cenho ao ver Jensen pensativo como se estivesse em outro universo que não fosse aquele.

- Tudo bem?

- Está sim. O que é Hot, Hm... Hot...

- Hot Dog, você quer dizer? – Jared se divertia com as caras e bocas que o outro fazia ao tentar pronunciar a palavra, ou até mesmo quando observava as coisas ao seu redor. Parecia um total estranho por onde passava, mas não ia perdê-lo de vista. E pensou por um momento, que nem conseguiria. Era como se os dois estivessem ligados em um imã.

_Pensamentos incoerentes, Jared... E estão abrindo seus olhos cada vez mais._ O moreno respirou fundo, mas uma vez ignorando a vozinha irritante que o importunava.

- Quer provar um? – A resposta que teve foi um sorriso largo do loiro. – Então vamos lá.

Jared estava totalmente divertido ao ver Jensen comer com tanto entusiasmo, e por ter se melecado de "Catchup sangrento'' como o próprio tinha dito. Mas, o divertimento durou pouco. Jensen, em vez de buscar algum guardanapo, lambeu os lábios e fez um barulho estranho com a língua e sorriu de satisfação em seguida.

- Oh, seu queixo está meio sujo. – Jensen alheio a expressão concentrada que recebia e, apontou o dedo para o rosto do mais alto, que desviou os olhos e tentou limpar o lugar sujo de molho.

- Saiu? Está limpo?

- Não, me deixa ver. – Jensen se aproximou mais, o corpo quase colando com o de Padalecki que sem perceber ficou tenso com a aproximação. Os olhos ficaram entreabertos ao sentir o toque dos dedos em seu queixo e no próximo segundo, o gênio estava a passos a sua frente saboreando novamente o seu hot dog. Olhou para o lado a tempo de ver a senhora que vendia os lanches em seu carrinho desviar o olhar, preparando outro qualquer pedido.

Jared pigarreou e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. – Acho melhor irmos logo à locadora, antes que feche.

Jensen deu de ombros e seguiram caminhando lado a lado até a locadora de filmes.

A adolescente tinha cabelos pretos e algumas mechas azuis e roxas, e um piercing no nariz. Sua blusa preta estava estampada por uma foto do Ramones e no crachá estava o nome Myla. Ela escutava música nos fones de ouvidos, sentada despojadamente na cadeira de rodinhas na recepção da locadora.

Jensen a olhou por alguns segundos vendo que aquele era um estilo que não tinha visto enquanto passeava pelas avenidas com o seu Amo. Achou muito interessante e então seus olhos brilharam de forma estranha ao encararem os sapatos da garota que agora direcionava um olhar tedioso para ele.

- O que foi? Já escolheu o que quer levar? – Disse mascando o chiclete e largando a revista que lia em cima do balcão.

- O que é isso? – Jensen perguntou apontando para os pés da adolescente. Não estava se contendo de curiosidade e empolgação.

- São All star. Sabe... Tênis. – Myla disse pausadamente como se aquele cara tivesse cheirado algo bem forte, apesar de não parecer. Mas aquele estranho tinha um ar um tanto desligado, aéreo, sorria quase o tempo todo. Se a sua praia fosse essa, até que jogaria um charme nele, mas não a interessava realmente.

- São... Muito legais! Quer dizer, eles são engraçados. – Jensen riu como se tivesse acabado de escutar a piada do século. A balconista sorriu contagiada pelo o bom humor do outro, olhou de relance para o moreno alto que parecia estudar os filmes nas prateleiras.

- Eles realmente combinariam com você. Por que não pede ao seu namorado pra dar um de presente a você? – Ela disse para Jensen e o moreno, que agora estava perto deles, arregalou os olhos.

- Ah não, ele é o meu Amo, apenas. – Jensen disse despreocupadamente.

- Amo?

- Hey, já escolhi os filmes. – Jared interviu na conversa olhando de modo cortante para o loiro que nem se abalou, pois sorria gentilmente para Myla que verificava alguns dados no computador. O moreno pagou o valor da locação e pegou a sacola com os Dvd´s. Ignorou o sorrisinho da garota e puxou Jensen pelo braço. – Obrigado.

A Casa de Jared já estava a vista dos dois, e desde a locadora, eles permaneceram em silêncio. O mais alto estava pensativo e a todo custo tentava enterrar seja lá o que estivesse sentindo naquele momento, por que era errado sentir aquilo. Era só um momento de maluquice da sua mente tentando pregar uma peça nele mesmo.

Jensen chutava distraidamente as folhas alaranjadas no chão enquanto pensava no All Star da garota com o _cabelo arco íris._ Era bem interessante, mas pensou melhor que, se o tênis fosse dele, mudaria a cor dos cadarços e...

- Jensen!

O Gênio olhou para Jared, que estava a uns passos atrás dele, o olhando de modo repreendedor.

- A minha casa é aqui, Jensen. Você estava quase dobrando a esquina.

- Oh, desculpe. – Jensen coçou a cabeça em gesto envergonhado. Juntou-se ao outro que balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Depois de almoçarem uma lasanha congelada que tinha na geladeira, e Jensen a cada garfada dar um suspiro de contentamento, Jared foi para o seu quarto descansar. Como estranhou não escutar nenhum barulho pela casa, foi até o quarto ao lado e abriu uma fresta da porta de madeira branca e lá estava Jensen sentado de ponta cabeça na poltrona florida do quarto, lendo um livro. – Que descobrira depois, ser um dos contos dos irmãos Grimm que tinha guardado todos esses anos. – E a página se movia de acordo com a sua leitura devagar, enquanto o quarto reinava em pleno silêncio.

Não sabia o porquê de ter entrado a passos lentos no quarto e se sentar na ponta da cama de solteiro, para observar o homem que lia o seu livro que tinha desde os seis anos. Mas só sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo. Seu coração estranhamente se aquietava quando estava perto daquele maluco com poderes extraordinários.

Deu uma risada baixa ao ver que perto da poltrona tinha um par de All Star preto, com uma pequena estrela que parecia ser de sete pontas perto dos cadarços, também pretos. Estava de cabeça baixa, mas pode sentir os olhos de Jensen pousados em cima dele. Tentava pensar em uma desculpa plausível para aquele momento, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

-Sabe, esse livro... Ele é muito bom. Quer dizer, as histórias são horripilantes e tudo mais, mas eu gostei muito dessa história.

- Eu também. – Jared disse sorrindo e se levantou indo em direção a porta. – Venha, vou pedir uma pizza.

E saiu. Jensen sorriu ao imaginar que devia ser outra comida muito saborosa com nome esquisito.

E as horas se passaram. As fatias das pizzas foram diminuindo até restarem apenas a caixa colorida em verde e vermelho, vazia. O filme rolava na televisão e apenas as vozes dos atores se fazia presente na sala de estar. Amo e Gênio sentados de forma preguiçosa no mesmo sofá, mas os olhos quase não piscavam ao assistirem o filme de terror.

Jensen achou que aquele cara mascarado com uma espécie de faca na mão era um "_cavalheiro desequilibrado de suas emoções_'' como ele pensava, seriamente. Este perseguia uma mulher que corria se escondendo pela casa e chorava escandalosamente. Sorriu de canto ao lembrar-se dessa frase, que tinha visto no livro que lera mais cedo.

Depois do filme terminar, começaram a ver outro e agora, estava em uma cena de dois jovens transando no quarto. Parecia ser de suspense ou de ficção científica, Jensen não sabia. Mas estava começando a ficar entediado. Jared percebeu a inquietação do loiro e ficou confuso, pois se fosse pelo filme, também estava entediado já que a história estava dando voltas e mais voltas sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Pegara o Dvd e mal tinha visto o nome, pela pressa.

Depois de vários filmes assistidos, copos jogados no chão e a televisão ligada em qualquer canal de documentários, Jensen pensava e repensava. Olhou para o lado e viu Jared adormecido, os cabelos bagunçados o deixando com aparência infantil e não como um homem de 26 anos.

Levantou-se sem fazer muito barulho e desligou a televisão. Logo depois subiu até o seu quarto e tomou uma ducha gelada. Estava se acostumando a todas aquelas bugigangas na casa de Jared e começando a gostar delas. E não apenas delas, uma voz em sua mente o lembrou.

Sentia a espuma cair lentamente por seu corpo enquanto apreciava a água fria, que levava qualquer tensão ou pensamento ruim naquele instante. Em alguma parte dos filmes, apesar de sorrir, viajou para outro momento, outro tempo. Sentia saudades... Mas não sabia exatamente do que. Era quase esmagador, mas era incrível como se sentia perto de Jared. Ele esquecia, e se tornava um Jensen divertido e curioso por saber de coisas novas e acontecimentos que fazia seus olhos verdes brilharem em expectativa. Saiu debaixo dos "_furinhos d'água"_quando seus dedos começaram a enrugar.

Já vestido com o seu pijama atual, calça moletom cinza e uma camisa de manga curta preta e meias verdes, desceu até a sala de estar novamente e percebeu que Jared não estava mais ali, então resolveu esperar sentado no sofá. E não demorou muito para que o moreno descesse vestindo também uma calça moletom só que azul escura e uma camisa sem mangas cinza, deixando seus músculos aparecerem. Os cabelos castanhos molhados estavam penteados para trás e o perfume de Jared tomou o ambiente.

- O que acha de darmos um passeio? – Jensen perguntou empolgado.

Jared se perguntou se a pilha do Gênio não se esgotava em algum momento.

- Dar uma volta? Jensen, são quase dez da noite!

Jensen revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. – E? Vai ser um passeio legal Jared.

- Jensen... – Não queria admitir, mas sentiu receio ao ver as íris verdes brilharem determinadas, daquele jeito intenso. O outro se aproximou mais, até ver novamente a linha prateada rodeando os orbes de Ackles.

Apenas a luz da cozinha estava acesa, e transmitia pouca iluminação para a sala de estar. Eles dois estavam praticamente em uma fina penumbra, e as respirações descompassadas. Mas cada um sentia-se alterado por motivos diferentes.

- Fique calmo e feche os olhos. – Jensen murmurou segurando a mão de Padalecki, sentindo o formigamento de sempre ao usar sua magia. – _Órdaimse!_

Jared sentiu algo o envolver juntamente a Jensen, tanto que sentiu a respiração dele se misturar com a sua. Estava de olhos fechados e não se atreveria de abri-los.

E depois de alguns segundos, quando sentiu as mãos de Jensen o soltarem abriu os olhos e não pode evitar a surpresa e a descrença ao sentir seus pés, cobertos apenas pela meia cinza, pisando na grama verde de um morro gigantesco e alto. Dava para enxergar várias montanhas a sua frente, apesar de já ter anoitecido.

- Vem, está na hora! – Jensen riu como uma criança travessa e segurou a mão de Jared o guiando, correndo juntamente com ele, a sensação gostosa de suas meias na grama molhada, até chegarem à parte mais alta do morro e avistarem um balão de ar quente.

- Jensen, espera! – Tentou dizer mais alguma palavra, mas tudo se perdeu quando se viu dentro do cesto. Jensen já soltava os pequenos balões com gases em volta. O loiro fechou a portinhola e agora estavam saindo da terra, e flutuando em direção ao céu negro iluminado pela lua cheia e as estrelas em volta. Algumas brilhavam mais que as outras, piscavam exalando sua beleza, enquanto os morros e as montanhas gigantescas faziam parte do cenário que era parecido com aqueles que normalmente as pessoas viam na televisão ou em telas de pintura.

Jared olhava tudo embasbacado sem acreditar que estava em um balão de ar quente, subindo cada vez mais, o chão fugindo de sua visão e apenas deixando um enorme e infinito vão negro embaixo deles. E as montanhas. E a lua e as estrelas. E a brisa fria da noite.

E Jensen. Que alternava seu olhar ao redor deles e para Jared, pois não queria perder nenhuma expressão de contentamento, felicidade, surpresa, incredulidade, medo e por fim de se sentir livre do mundo que os esperava lá embaixo. Com todas as suas luzes, tecnologias avançadas, deveres a cumprir e uma missão em troca de ser liberto de um pesadelo.

Mas Jensen percebeu que Jared não estava transformando sua missão em algo difícil. Estava começando a descobrir como uma pequena faísca em uma lasca de madeira, que naquelas horas tinha se divertido tanto, sorrido muito mais do que podia imaginar.

Aquela missão estava fazendo Jensen renascer.

Quis ver o sorriso com direito a covinhas e os olhos brilharem levemente. Quis ver a beleza de cada lugar onde passavam, refletida nas íris azuis esverdeadas de Jared. E mais do que tudo, naquele instante, em vez da dor ou tristeza nos olhos ou gestos do moreno, queria vê-lo contente. Liberdade e serenidade.

Jared tinha os olhos fixos no céu estrelado, mas vez ou outra olhava para as montanhas abaixo deles, enquanto subiam mais e mais pelo ar e a sensação... Era indescritível. Não tinha como não sentir a emoção de estar ali, tão distante de tudo de uma hora pra outra. E se sentir livre de negações ou culpa.

Virou-se e encontrou o olhar do Gênio que sorria de forma doce. A estrela prateada de sete pontas em seu pulso brilhava timidamente. Observou impressionado um objeto surgir aos poucos nas mãos dele até se transformar em um taco de beisebol. O seu taco.

Jensen o entregou sem deixar de sorrir. Só que agora ele parecia mais ansioso.

- O que acha de criarmos algumas estrelas hoje?

Jared o olhou como se tivesse batido a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes. Tinha que se acostumar com aquelas mudanças drásticas de humor do outro e as suas ideias malucas.

- Como assim? – Perguntou receoso pegando o taco e cada vez mais o enorme balão vermelho subia e subia... De acordo com a mudança do vento.

Jensen tirou uma bola de beisebol de dentro do bolso da calça de moletom que usava e se colocou do lado do moreno que ainda não entendia o plano que estava sendo arquitetado. Agora, passavam por entre algumas neblinas e consequentemente sentiram mais frio.

- Eu vou jogar essa bola no ar, e você apenas irá rebatê-la ok? – Jensen sorriu mostrando seus dentes, em um sorriso aberto, com uma pequena confusão presente no rosto. – Apenas faça, crie, invente, imagine Jared. As estrelas brilharão somente a você hoje.

Jared ainda calado acenou positivamente.

Jensen respirou fundo e lançou a bola no ar. Jared ergueu o taco, rebatendo-a e vendo com satisfação a bola começar a cair, mas antes de sumir totalmente, ela explodiu no céu escuro em várias luzes coloridas como fogos de artifício em réveillon.

Se Jared antes observava encantado, agora seu corpo estava tremendo totalmente maravilhado.

As pequenas luzes antes coloridas no céu escuro da noite, agora se tornavam alaranjadas e em formato de várias estrelas de sete pontas, todas elas. Dançavam em volta deles, como uma fina cascata, iluminando o caminho por onde seguiam, por onde passavam no céu. Seus rostos eram iluminados pelos pontos de luz que buscavam incansavelmente algum espaço obscuro para brilhar e brilhar.

Jensen e Jared estavam emocionados. Não disseram nenhuma palavra e apenas compartilharam juntos aquele momento. Jared não perguntou como sairiam dali, ou se aquelas estrelas povoando tudo por onde passavam ficariam ali para sempre. Jensen não comentou absolutamente nada e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de acordo com a luz das estrelas refletida por elas.

Eles se sentiam livres.

E a liberdade ali era doce e tinha cor alaranjada.

E era infinita.

_Lights you guide you home_

_**(E as luzes te guiarão até em casa)**  
_

_And ignite your bones_

_**(E aquecerão seus ossos)**  
_

_And I will try... The Fix You._

**_(E eu tentarei... Consertar você)._**

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Coldplay - Fix You._**

Oi Leitores! Bom, eu tenho uns avisos a dá-los.

O primeiro é que, o tempo vai estar super apertado por causa de alguns motivos pessoais. E por isso, a rotina de sempre postar na quinta feira pode ser mudado, poderei demorar duas semanas ou mais pra postar um capitulo. E não, não abandonarei a história. Sei bem como é esperar e ficar em expectativa por uma fic que não foi completa... Mas cada um tem seus motivos. Farei o possível para não atrasar tanto.

E segundo... Quanto aos leitores fantasmas... Se gostam do que leem, apreciam qualquer fic que seja, por que não dizer que gosta? Por que não comenta? Não é preciso ter uma conta aqui para deixar uma breve ou longa opinião. E isso deixaria um autor que escreve com dedicação para agrada-los, satisfeitos. Mas, isso é um critério aberto e não obrigatório.

E como amanhã é um dia especial, desejando logo Congratulations para Lara e Jullie! Vocês são demais, pequenas Cupcakes!

Obrigada aos reviews, lindos leitores. É bom ver que a minha escrita agrada a vocês e isso me deixa verdadeiramente feliz, obrigada. E logo, o próximo desejo de Jared será realizado, aguardem, rs. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo.

Beijos a vocês e para a beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

_Ele respirava ofegante limpando as lágrimas e a todo custo evitava o tremor que sentia. Fechou os olhos desejando que ele estivesse ali, com aquele sorriso divertido e as ruguinhas discretas ao lado dos olhos. Ah... Os olhos. Tão verdes e... Cheios de Magia._

_Então ouviu passos rápidos. Alguém corria em sua direção. Sua respiração ficou mais ofegante e estava prestes a se entregar a escuridão ladeira abaixo quando viu um rapaz cambaleante sair dentre as árvores, e sua silhueta entre a neblina. O par de olhos verdes tempestuosos mais intensos que já vira na vida e apesar de sua visão estar turva, podia ver sangue na camisa dele. O grito trêmulo do outro ecoou na floresta._

_- Pule Jared, Pule!_

**Onze horas antes...**

Jared preparava o suco de laranja enquanto os pãezinhos de mel assavam no forno. O cheiro do café feito na hora estava impregnado no ar, fazendo com que suspirasse. Após alguns minutos, seguiu com uma bandeja até a sala de estar e sorriu ao ver o homem mais estranho da sua curta vida, enrolado em um cobertor azul abraçado aos joelhos, deixando apenas a sua vista, as meias verdes e o rosto belo de Jensen. Naquele instante nada importava para ele a não ser a tal novela mexicana que passava na televisã aqueles humanos eram tão astutos em criar algo assim? O _gênio_ demorou um bom tempo para compreender a explicação de seu Amo, de que não existiam pessoas dentro da caixa quadrada com botões esquisitos. Que era uma espécie de vídeo em que poderia ver aquelas mesmas cenas repetidamente quando quisesse. Que nada naquela novela era verdade. E nem que Margarida havia traído Fernando com o seu melhor amigo.

''_Mas aquilo era uma catástrofe! Como Fernando se sentiria ao saber que sua vida era uma mentira?!_''Jensen pensou indignado enquanto a novela deu espaço aos comerciais.

Mas os pensamentos saíram de foco quando viu ao seu lado Jared, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos e uma bandeja na mesinha de centro com as guloseimas do café da manhã. Abriu um sorriso alegre ao sentir o cheiro do café, que definira ser como sua bebida predileta. E mais do que isso, o que estava deixando-o contente era que podia sentir o alto astral de Jared. Mesmo estando recluso e tímido, afinal era o seu jeito mesmo.

- E então? Margarida não procurou mais o tal... – Jared fez uma careta confusa enquanto tomava em seguida um gole de seu suco.

- Fernando! – Jensen assoprava a bebida quente na caneca. – Não... Ele tem que esquecê-la! Ele tem que abrir os olhos e o coração. Ele pode ser amado por alguém que realmente o mereça.

Jared só fez acenar lentamente com a cabeça tentando esconder o largo sorriso mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada do que o outro dizia. Geralmente não ligava a televisão, pois chegava cansado da clínica e apenas bebia um uísque, escutava alguma música e depois ia para o quarto descansar. E ter uma semana a seu dispor para fazer o que quisesse que não envolvesse trabalho era um tanto desconfortável para a sua opinião.

Ainda faltavam seis dias para as suas férias provisórias terminarem e do lado de um _gênio mágico_ pareceriam seis meses...

- E o que acha que o tal Fernando... É esse o nome dele? – Jensen balançou a cabeça enquanto mordia um pão. – O que acha que ele deveria fazer? Afinal ele não tem mais ninguém.

- Isso é o que você pensa. Ele tem um mundo inteiro ao redor dele, esperando que ele se dê conta de que há um universo a sua volta. E bem... Ele podia mudar os horizontes.

Os lábios carnudos se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso.

- Está querendo dizer que... Jensen! – Jared o encarava surpreso. Não conseguia deixar de se surpreender com o _gênio_.

- Não estou querendo dizer nada, meu Amo. - Balançou a cabeça como reverência, mas logo virou a cabeça com tanta rapidez em direção a televisão, que Jared poderia ter jurado ter escutado um osso do pescoço de Jensen estalar. - Hey, começou!

-Amo? – Jared ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Shh! – O outro sibilou concentrado e esquecido de tudo mais uma vez.

Jared apenas suspirou e voltou a tomar seu café da manhã apreciando as diversas expressões no rosto do _gênio_.

**~oOo~**

Totalmente vestido com um suéter preto e uma calça jeans da mesma cor, e os seus até então inseparáveis All stars, girava lentamente na cadeira de rodinhas no quarto enquanto levitava a luminária roxa. Tinha uma expressão tediosa enquanto fazia com que as luzes girassem por todo o quarto, mesmo com um sol radiante iluminando do lado de fora. Jared chegou esbaforido no quarto e sua boca pendeu levemente ao ver o outro ali totalmente à vontade. As cortinas estavam fechadas deixando o ambiente escuro, se não fosse pelas luzes da luminária que tinha desde quando havia saído da faculdade.

- O que está fazendo no meu quarto?

Jensen desviou os olhos do objeto e olhou para Jared que segurava em uma mão uma mochila que parecia com as de acampamento. Prestou mais atenção a ele mesmo que internamente se divertisse ao vê-lo um pouco corado. Apesar disso, Jared parecia ansioso.

E a última vez que viu Jared assim foi...

- Eu quero fazer o meu próximo desejo.

Jensen deu um sorriso largo dando uma cena bela. As luzes agora piscavam lentamente ora roxas, ora azuis e Jared pode ver depois de sentir sua respiração falhar, que os olhos verdes de Jensen brilhavam mais que o normal. Colocou a mochila no chão perto da cama, onde se sentou encarando suas mãos.

Jensen estava surpreso por poder ver as barreiras de Jared baixadas. Ele era difícil de entender algumas vezes, como uma incógnita indecifrável com o seu jeito tímido, rabugento e sempre em postura de defesa, mas agora só restava o Jared encantador e garoto. Seu sorriso denunciava isso, mesmo que estivesse de cabeça baixa. Viu as mãos grandes e morenas se torcerem levemente como um gesto nervoso. Ele parecia se lembrar de algo, que esperava ser compartilhado ali entre as luzes ritmadas no quarto do moreno.

- Sabe... Quando eu tinha uns dezesseis anos, eu... – A voz dele era calma e era o único som audível. Jensen chegou mais perto se sentando ao seu lado na ponta da cama. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que Jared não se afastou. Até que este se jogou para trás, deitando-se completamente olhando as luzes no teto. Juntou-se a ele ficando em uma distancia segura. – Eu tinha um cartão postal, minha tia Margareth me deu e disse que o lugar da foto no cartão era incrível. Sempre tinha algo bonito para mostrar, coisas para se descobrir...

Jared virou-se apoiando o cotovelo na cama e ainda não encarava Jensen diretamente nos olhos. Mas ele não parecia desconfortável em estar tão perto do _gênio_ assim. Seu rosto estava sereno enquanto se lembrava do dia em que relatava o acontecimento.

E Jensen bebia aquela cena com as suas íris verdes e a linha prateada em volta deles. E Jared alheio não percebeu, mas continuou contando.

- E bem, eu não liguei muito naquele tempo, eu mal tirava os olhos dos livros. Era um nerd e só vivia para os estudos. Mas, em uma noite qualquer, nos amontoados de papéis, lá estava o cartão como se quisesse atenção. Parei e observei o majestoso castelo Malahide e a paisagem maravilhosa, e imaginei que ele deva ter guardado uma história que vale a pena sentar e escutar. Não como os contos de fada ou clichê, mas... Algo realmente bom de ouvir. Até mesmo comprei uns livros para aprender o pouco do idioma de lá e...

Jared direcionou o olhar para Jensen e ficou contente consigo mesmo por não ter ficado tão balançado pela cor chamativa do outro como na primeira vez. Mas não podia negar que eram belos, mesmo sendo de uma pessoa que não era bem... Do seu mundo.

- Não sei nem por que estou conversando sobre isso...

- Isso é muito bom de ouvir, Jared. Contar algo que faz você se lembrar de algo especial, sempre é bom. Se gravar em sua memória, sempre terá algum motivo para sorrir. – Jensen murmurou sem tirar os olhos de Jared que voltou a deitar de costas observando novamente as luzes da luminária que passaram a ser verdes e alaranjadas. Sorriu e as covinhas se acentuaram.

- É... E o meu desejo é esse. Sei que parece bobo, mas em meio à papelada, os óculos tortos sobre o meu nariz e um abajur que piscava sem parar, com o cartão me mostrando outro tipo de mundo, eu deveria achar especial. – Jared fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração acelerar e não percebeu quando a mão do outro tocou o seu pulso. – Eu desejo...

Não abriu os olhos e sempre ficava hesitante em fazê-lo. Não sabia o que iria encontrar, ou enfrentar. Mesmo tendo certeza que apesar de Jensen ser pirado, ele o protegeria. Grunhiu com os pensamentos incoerentes novamente e percebeu que ainda estava deitado, mas não sentia a maciez de sua cama e nem a presença de Jensen ao seu lado. Depois de alguns segundos e assolado pela curiosidade, abriu os olhos.

Por um momento pensou em estar em sua casa, sonhando que estava dentro de algum filme sobre a Idade Média. Mas quando tocou com a ponta do dedo, a grama verde e viu o sol radiante no céu, percebeu que era muito, muito real.

E o responsável por aquilo estava em pé a alguns passos dele, sorrindo animado, segurando a sua mochila que até alguns minutos atrás estava jogada perto da cama onde estavam deitados olhando as luzes da sua luminária.

Que cena Jared... Então observar o teto do seu quarto deitado na cama junto com outro cara, é muito...

Jared balançou a cabeça como se afastasse um mosquito e Jensen deu uma pequena risada, colocando a mochila nas costas, e assim arregaçando mais o suéter azul por cima da camisa social branca enrolada nos braços.

- Esse é... É o Castelo de Malahide? – Jared perguntou ainda olhando para o enorme Castelo de pedras se aproximando de Jensen. - Jensen... É incrível! Não dá pra acreditar que estamos mesmo aqui!

- Venha, vamos observar mais de perto. – O loiro sorriu mais ainda ao ver a felicidade nos olhos de seu Amo, e caminharam juntos até o imponente castelo que parecia cada vez maior, enquanto chegavam mais perto.

As inúmeras árvores ao redor no campo verde balançavam com o vento frio. Jared sentiu um leve calafrio, já que estava apenas com uma camisa de algodão preta e calça jeans. Pensou rapidamente que tivera a esperteza de estar com o seu tênis, ou teria sido transportado descalço.

Jared observava ainda deslumbrado a paisagem em si e o castelo, que parecia mais lindo do que no próprio cartão que tinha há anos. Feito de pedras, as portas escuras e conservadas, e as janelas de vidro em cada torre. Galhos e trepadeiras contornando as partes baixas das beiradas das portas, subindo até as altas janelas de vidro. Até que sua atenção se direcionou para Jensen que tentava abrir a porta de madeira escura, mas falhava miseravelmente. Riu e o loiro se virou para encará-lo com uma expressão confusa e até um pouco birrenta.

- Você acha que vai poder simplesmente entrar no castelo? – A voz do moreno era de total deboche.

Jensen apenas sorriu virando-se novamente para a porta e fechou os olhos concentrado.

–_Órdaimse!_

E os olhos de Jared se arregalaram de leve ao ver a porta então com um estalo baixo se abrir com um rangido. O outro fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o seguisse, e assim Jared fez, mas não sem antes olhar para os lados como se procurasse por alguém os vigiando.

As expressões de Padalecki eram de puro êxtase e alegria. Apenas uma vez, tinha imaginado visitar o castelo como todo turista, pagar para apreciá-lo nas terras de Malahide e ficar apenas na lembrança. E agora lá estava ele, observando maravilhado tudo bem de perto. As mobílias antigas, os livros nas variadas salas escuras sendo iluminadas apenas pelos candelabros e os quartos, com as camas de dossel, os seus armários que ainda continham roupas do príncipe Richard Talbot que viveu ali no século doze. Jensen o seguia de perto e escutava avidamente os comentários de Jared sobre algum lugar das torres, por onde passeavam. Apesar de o desejo ter sido dele, de alguma forma, também estava curtindo aquela viagem pela Irlanda por um dia.

Depois de muito andarem, finalmente estavam saindo das terras de Malahide. E Jared estava satisfeito por conhecer o lugar que aprendera a gostar apenas por um cartão postal nos seus dezessetes anos. Fora um desejo que realmente gostara de ter sido realizado, e não se esqueceria de quando chegasse em casa, agradecer Jensen por essas últimas horas que pareceram tão únicas.

- Bem, para onde vamos agora? – Jared perguntou curioso quando Jensen se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a sua, em um claro sinal de que seria transportado para outro lugar. Sua boca abriu em descrença ao pensar em Dublin.

- Daqui a alguns segundos você vai descobrir Jared. – Jensen respondeu com uma expressão concentrada e o mais alto sentiu a já conhecida e leve tontura de quando faziam aquela pequena viagem.

Padalecki abriu os olhos e tentava não parecer desconcertado por estar uma avenida movimentada da cidade de Dublin. Olhou para Jensen ao seu lado, que ria deliciado pela forma como Jared parecia encantado a cada lugar que passavam. Só que ele realmente não conseguia crer que estava na Irlanda, sendo que há horas atrás estavam em sua casa em Nova Jersey. Era surreal, inacreditável.

- Ainda não consegue acreditar que estamos na Irlanda, por um desejo seu a mim? – Jensen perguntou e alternava o olhar para o moreno a sua frente e aos prédios antigos.

- Eu seria louco se não acreditasse não é? É só que... – Jared revirou os olhos percebendo que estava gaguejando e Jensen se divertindo as suas custas. – Deixa pra lá. Eu ia dizer depois, mas... Obrigado Jensen. Por isso tudo e por estar realizando os meus desejos.

- Seu desejo é mais do que um pedido. É uma ordem que eu tenho que cumprir. – O _gênio_ sorriu de forma doce e Jared se viu preso pelo olhar intenso e isso o fez acordar para um problema. Os olhos deste estavam de uma cor verde muito intensa, e as pessoas iriam reparar se prestassem a devida atenção a Jensen.

Jared procurou em volta até que sorriu ao ver uma loja de roupas e acessórios na próxima esquina. Suspirou e puxou Jensen pela manga da camisa e esperava que pelo menos o dólar fosse aceito ali, já que não sabia onde ficava o banco de Dublin.

Meia hora depois saíam da loja, após Jensen deixar a balconista com uma expressão abobalhada pela magia que irradiava de seus olhos, agora protegidos por um óculos escuro. O loiro parecia alegre pelo "novo visual" e Jared havia comprado algumas camisas para ele e para Jensen, que tinha trocado a sua, por uma camisa xadrez vermelha. Estavam em Porterhouse, uma cervejaria muito conhecida na capital da Irlanda. Ela tinha cinco andares e várias luminárias no teto para dar um clima mais íntimo e aconchegante.

Jared e Jensen estavam sentados em uma mesa no bar, olhando a vista da cidade pelas altas e largas janelas de vidro. O sol da tarde chegava forte e puderam enxergar nos campos afastados da grande cidade, tulipas amarelas e rosadas dando mais cor ainda a Dublin. Poucas pessoas estavam ali, pois passava da hora do almoço e geralmente as cervejarias e bares enchiam mais a noite virando a madrugada.

- Você está morando comigo há dois dias, e ainda não me contou sobre você. A única coisa que sei é que o cara a minha frente é um _gênio da lâmpada_ e milagrosamente está realizando os meus desejos...

Jensen deu uma gargalhada baixa para logo em seguida tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

- Não é um milagre, e não sou uma alucinação, meu Amo. – Respondeu com a voz rouca encarando pelos óculos escuros os olhos de Jared que se desviaram dos seus. O moreno se sentia um idiota por ficar tão nervoso do lado de Ackles. E não conseguia mais controlar o que estava começando a sentir por ele. Sua mente o recriminava e dizia que era errado estar se sentindo atraído por outro homem, mas seu coração dizia totalmente o contrário. Por isso tentava ficar na defensiva sempre que aqueles sentimentos o traíssem.

- Amo? Por que me chama assim?

- É o que você é, Jared. Você tem a posse da minha lâmpada agora, apesar de ela estar no museu, como você disse. Eu tenho o dever de realizar sete desejos seus e deixá-lo satisfeito. Essa é a missão para qual eu fui escolhido. – Jensen tirou os óculos ao perceber que sua magia havia se estabilizado e seus olhos estavam na cor normal novamente. Apesar de ter pouca diferença já que eles eram sempre de um verde vivo e intenso.

- Acho que prefiro Jared mesmo. É meio desconfortável quando me chama assim em público... Se não se importa. – O moreno sorriu e Jensen sorriu junto.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar chamá-lo por seu nome... Na maioria das vezes.

- Já é um progresso. – Jared riu passando a mão por seus cabelos, a franja indo para trás, deixando desalinhados alguns fios que caíam sempre em frente aos seus olhos. Na mesa em frente a eles, uma mulher loira e de olhos penetrantes que estava de mãos dadas a um homem, piscou para o moreno em uma tentativa de paquera.

Jared franziu o cenho e logo voltou a atenção para a conversa agradável com o _gênio_ ao seu lado ignorando o flerte. Não deveria reparar tanto em como Jensen passava a língua pela espuma da cerveja em seus lábios agora vermelhos e nem como os seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes. Era o terceiro copo de cerveja que este bebia como se fosse água.

- Essa bebida é muito boa! É a minha segunda favorita, os humanos fazem realmente algumas bebidas muito saborosas não? O café é uma delas. Tem aquele tal do hot dog que você me levou para provar e é muito agradável também, assim como essa tal de batata frita... – Jensen comentava rapidamente, gesticulando e parecia enérgico demais, olhando para a porção de batatas fritas na mesa fazendo Jared rir.

- Tem muitas coisas que você vai conhecer neste abre aspas mundo diferente fecha aspas. – Jared disse gesticulando.

- Aspas? É um tipo de mosquito?

Jared balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Deixa pra lá... Que tal conhecermos outros lugares? – Jared tirou algumas notas de dinheiro pousando em cima da mesa de vidro e Jensen acenou positivamente antes de degustar a última batata frita do prato do moreno.

Ao saírem do lugar, Jensen seguia o outro logo atrás e olhou de relance para uma mulher loira que estava sentada em uma mesa próxima a qual eles estavam antes e viu que o olhar furtivo dela se direcionava para a parte traseira de Jared. Sussurrou uma palavra qualquer e logo deu uma risadinha. Antes de saírem completamente do bar, pode escutar um gritinho afeminado e palavras desconexas como "cabelo cheio de gosma verde" "careca" e "bruxaria" e logo depois alguns choramingos.

"Humanos..."Jensen suspirou satisfeito com um sorriso inocente nos lábios carnudos.

A tarde passava e Jared nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto assim na sua vida. Jensen às vezes comentava alguma coisa sobre as pessoas dali, e a cultura do país. E como ele próprio havia estudado um pouco sobre o local, explicou alguns tópicos mais interessantes claramente agradando o _gênio _que ficava empolgado assim como o moreno.

Passavam pelo Phoenix Park e admiravam as mansões do século quinze rodeadas por flores exóticas que davam mais beleza ao lugar. Pararam ali perto, um do lado do outro enquanto Jared buscava alguma coisa dentro de sua mochila, enquanto Jensen comia uma suculenta maçã vermelha.

O loiro estava tão alheio admirando o parque, que acabou não ouvindo o flash discreto da câmera de Jared. Este sorriu ao ver que a foto revelava o outro comendo a maçã com os olhos fechados. Parecia um gesto normal para quem passava por perto, mas para o veterinário, era diferente. Jensen dava vivacidade e cor para pequenos gestos absolutamente comuns que fazia.

- O que acha de ficarmos um pouco mais? – Jensen perguntou enquanto jogava o talo da maçã na lata de lixo. – Poderíamos ficar em Dublin até amanhã.

- Mas os planos era apenas um dia, eu pensei. – Jared disse confuso.

- Eu pude perceber um rastro de tristeza nos seus olhos por um momento enquanto via o sol se distanciar, Amo. – Comentou e sorriu amarelo ao ver o outro arquear a sobrancelha e cruzar os braços. – Desculpe. Vou me acostumar a chamá-lo por Jared. Mas então, o que acha?

Jared pareceu pensar e deu um sorriso. – Tudo bem, podemos ficar mais um dia. Mas, temos que procurar um hotel antes que escureça.

Jensen acenou e tomaram o caminho para as avenidas de Dublin.

Depois de uma hora, um Jared carrancudo encarava a vista da capital pela janela do quarto.

O _gênio_ ao sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha na cintura se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de Jared estar com a expressão fechada desde que entraram na recepção do hotel. O quarto parecia bonito e aconchegante, não compreendia.

Poderia dizer que o motivo do sorriso do moreno ter diminuído fora a recepcionista ter achado que eles eram amantes, e tentar reservar um quarto com uma cama de casal, mas não tinha certeza. Jensen não ligou por que tinha motivos para ficar chateado por isso. Depois de Padalecki respirar fundo e pedir calmamente por duas camas de solteiro, ali estavam.

Seu Amo era tão complicado...

- Então, o que acha de irmos para Belfast? Viajamos de trem até lá. – Jared comentou sem tirar os olhos do céu azul que estava começando a ser coberto pelas nuvens escuras, dando indícios de que logo iria chover.

Jensen abotoava os botões da camisa de algodão verde, e pensou que seria uma ótima ideia. - Tudo bem.

Jared virou-se e pegou sua mochila e decidiu deixá-la no quarto. Iria apenas levar algum documento e uma parte do dinheiro. Jensen juntou-se a ele e este entrelaçou sua mão a do moreno sentindo a leve tontura voltar quando fechou os olhos. Sentia tudo girar, como se estivesse em algum brinquedo de parque de diversões. Apertou mais firme a mão de Jensen para ter algum apoio.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos estavam na estação de trem em Belfast. Não exatamente na cidade...

Olhou torto para o _gênio_ que deu um sorriso constrangido e um pedido mudo de desculpas nos olhos verdes, que chamavam atenção mais uma vez pelo uso da magia. Apontou com o dedo para os óculos no bolso da calça jeans preta de Jensen e este entendeu, o colocando no rosto parecendo mais discreto.

Voltaram a andar em silêncio pelo trilho do trem que estava totalmente vazio. A floresta, que parecia não ter fim, rodeava os trilhos, assim como as colinas verdes rodeava o grande rio abaixo deles. O sol da tarde estava começando a partir, deixando uma digna paisagem, de deixar os olhos encantados, e assim estava Jared, apesar de andar mais um pouco até a cidade.

- _Órdaimse!_ – Jensen sussurrou e uma linha prateada saiu de sua tatuagem envolvendo suas mãos abertas até que surgiu um pergaminho ilustrando o mapa da cidade. Sorriu ao ver que não andariam tanto para chegar ao destino deles, provavelmente levariam meia hora mais ou menos. Jared andava em cima dos trilhos, tentando se equilibrar, em um gesto até infantil para um cara de um metro e noventa e três de altura, médico e com uma vida reclusa. Ele apanhava pequenas pedras acinzentadas e as jogava tentando atingir uma distância cada vez maior.

Antes de escurecer estariam em Belfast.

Era o que Amo e _gênio_ pensavam, afinal, não tinha o porquê de ficarem preocupados. Mas não desconfiavam do que enfrentariam naquele fim de tarde em algum lugar da Irlanda.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi Leitores!

Bom, eu demorei um pouco mais para postar, mas é por que o tempo está apertado mesmo. E tende a ficar mais ainda... Infelizmente. Mas, obrigada pelos reviews, muitos deles são hiper carinhosos que me fazem sorrir sempre. É um prazer imenso ver que desde o primeiro capitulo ainda permanecem acompanhando e comentando. E espero que continuem, rsrs.

E aos leitores que apareceram agora, sejam bem vindos a Sete Desejos! Espero que curtam também.

Beijos a vocês e a beta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jared olhava de segundos em segundos a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Tentava não ficar preocupado com o tempo passando e o sol indo embora, dando a enorme floresta que rodeava os trilhos dos trens um ar sombrio. Era uma visão linda, mas particularmente não achava isso quando anoitecia. Jensen estava calado e andava ao seu lado e sua expressão parecia tranquila.

Enquanto caminhavam, observavam as colinas tão distantes e belas, assim como algumas árvores na floresta que começavam a exibir seus frutos.

Por mais que tentasse apreciar e sorrir despreocupadamente, não conseguia. Estava nervoso, queria um ponto de segurança, queria uma âncora para se segurar se ele e Jensen caíssem. E se eles se machucassem? E se morressem? E se ficassem presos ali para sempre? E se...

- Jared eu posso ouvir as engrenagens da sua cabeça funcionando daqui... – Jensen comentou divertido.

- Como pode estar tão calmo? Estamos perdidos e você não está nem um pouco preocupado! – Jared parou de andar e franziu o cenho irritado.

- E porque eu ficaria? Estamos seguros, e não estamos perdidos. – Jensen cruzou os braços erguendo o queixo em desafio.

Jared cruzou os braços também, e apertou os olhos ajeitando a postura desafiadora parecendo mais alto. Mas para o Gênio, ele estava adorável com aquela expressão rabugenta.

- Por que não nos transporta logo até a cidade? Está anoitecendo Jensen, será que não percebeu ainda? E se algo acontecer conosco? Nem sequer apareceu um trem por aqui. Estamos perdidos, eu estou com fome, com sede e...

- Estressado.

- E... – Jared que começava um novo discurso parou indignado quando viu o outro retomar a caminhada. – Hey, não me deixe falando sozinho!

- Continue falando enquanto andamos, senão chegaremos tarde da noite em Belfast. – Jensen sorriu abertamente ao ouvir os passos barulhentos pelas pedras. Sentiu seu braço ser puxado e encarou o rosto irritado de Jared.

- Me leve até Belfast, Jensen.

- Curta a viagem, meu Amo. – O loiro fez uma reverência baixando sua cabeça e seguiu o caminho sorrindo como se não tivesse dia mais belo que aquele.

- Jensen, vamos cair fora daqui! – Jared o parou e tinha os olhos suplicantes. Isso só fez o sorriso do loiro se alargar mais e este deu uma piscada extrovertida. – Deus, estamos parecendo dois adolescentes! Se bem que era tudo mais fácil naquele tempo...

Jensen que tinha se soltado do aperto suave da mão de Jared em seu braço deu um sorriso um tanto... Maroto e Jared sentiu medo por ele mesmo.

- Jensen...?

E foi então que começou a sentir um calor estranho no corpo, e observou desesperado que ou estava diminuindo cada vez mais ou as árvores estavam aumentando de tamanho assim como o Gênio que o observava com um sorriso satisfeito. As mangas de sua camisa aumentaram ficando folgadas em seus braços assim como a calça jeans. Os fios castanhos caiam mais ainda em seus olhos em um corte juvenil. Os dedos de seu pé não atingiam mais a sola do tênis e fechou os olhos rezando para que aquilo não fosse paranoia.

Correu até uma poça de água entre as pedras cinzentas do trilho e abriu a boca horrorizado ao ver o seu reflexo de quando tinha dezessete anos.

- O que você fez comigo?! – Jared gritou sentindo uma raiva imensa se apossar de seu corpo e sua voz sair menos grossa. A única coisa que passava na sua cabeça era esganar Jensen até tirar aquele sorriso bobo dos lábios carnudos, beijáveis, e totalmente vermelhos do Gênio.

_Jared por deus, seus hormônios estão descontrolados ou você realmente está pirando!_

- Você disse que tudo é mais fácil quando se é adolescente, então... – Jensen deu de ombros, mas parou de sorrir no instante em que viu os passos duros do outro vindo em sua direção e começou a recuar lentamente. – Jared?

- Eu vou matar você! – Jared largou a mochila que carregava e correu fechando os punhos atrás de Jensen que corria adentrando a floresta rindo e se divertindo ao olhar para trás e ver Jared tentando lutar para não cair aos tropeços enquanto pisava na barra da calça jeans, tentando tirar a franja dos olhos.

Quando voltou a olhar para frente não teve tempo para frear seus pés e acabou batendo sua testa em um galho baixo de uma árvore e por fim caindo e se sujando de terra. Soltou um gemido de dor esfregando o local dolorido e pode escutar a gargalhada de Jared cada vez mais perto.

Jared ao parar para regular a respiração, viu com alívio que logo adiante, a direita entre algumas frondosas árvores, havia uma fumaça... Devia ser a chaminé de alguma casa que abrigava um morador de bom coração que seria gentil e lhes daria um carona até Belfast, pensou ingenuamente.

Estava tudo se encaixando, Jared pensou com um sorriso. Voltou a caminhar com passos rápidos em direção a Jensen, se desviando das árvores e de alguns galhos baixos. Até que pode ouvir barulho de passos perto deles, e não parecia ser de apenas uma pessoa. Voltou a olhar para trás ao escutar um pio alto de uma águia e quando voltou a olhar para árvore baixa onde Jensen estava sentando embaixo, apenas encontrou um rapaz. Um lindo rapaz.

Os seus cabelos continuavam curtos, arrepiados e mais loiros, os olhos intensamente verdes já que o Gênio estava usando sua magia. A camisa verde estava folgada no corpo esbelto, mas não parecia um pijama como a sua camisa xadrez estava nele. O viu se agachar e se esconder atrás de uma grande pedra suja de musgo como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém.

- Jensen? O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou assombrado se aproximando com passos cautelosos ao rapaz que parecia ter uns dezoito anos no máximo.

- Shh! Venha rápido e abaixado. – Ele sussurrou e parecia nervoso, sua voz também estava menos grossa também.

Jared agachado e escondido ao lado de Jensen começava a ficar nervoso também. A expressão do Gênio estava divertida e alegre minutos atrás por que estavam perdidos e sem saber que horas chegariam a cidade e agora lá estava ele com uma preocupação evidente nas íris verdes.

- O que está havendo Jen... – A voz de Jared foi abafada pelas mãos do loiro que tremiam levemente, recebendo um olhar severo. Prendeu a respiração ao escutar passos se aproximando para logo de repente pararem e restar apenas o silêncio, deixando os dois jovens receosos e nervosos. Jared aparentava isso enquanto Jensen se segurava para não transparecer e proteger seu Amo o quanto podia.

O sol estava se pondo reluzindo seus últimos raios. A floresta parecia maior ainda sem a luz do dia e assustadora com a chegada da noite.

Sabiam que eles estariam encrencados quando a poucos passos, dois homens mal encarados o observavam com maldade e malícia. Suas vestes eram típicas de caçador, usavam bonés e um deles estava com um machado pingando a sangue fresco. E quanto ao outro, segurava um enorme saco sujo nas costas.

Jared apertou sua mão na de Jensen, pois de alguma forma com aquele pequeno gesto, ele saber que ele não era o único a estar tremendo da cabeça aos pés era reconfortante.

- O que nós temos aqui... Dois forasteiros, curiosos... – A voz do homem roliço e de barba se fez presente, dando um sorriso maldoso. Mesmo com a pouca luz, dava pra reparar que os dentes dele eram amarelados.

O outro caçador que até então estava calado, largou o saco no chão de terra e andou até os jovens, mas parou subitamente achando graça quando Jensen passou Jared para trás de seu corpo, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

- Forasteiros? Acho que não é bem isso... – Deu uma risada estrondosa, passando a língua pelos lábios sujos. Os olhos eram cobertos pela aba do boné, mas seu porte era enorme, apesar de ser magro. O outro caçador sorriu mais ainda, esticando as rugas do rosto e a verruga do lado da boca, se aproximando deste e logo em seguida sussurrando algo no ouvido, rindo.

- Ok, irmão. Como quiser.

Jensen virou-se rapidamente para trás e encarou os olhos temerosos de Jared que agarrava seu braço como se aquilo os salvasse. Ele parecia tão frágil e apenas uma criança comparado a cena que sabia que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Não vamos sair vivos daqui, Jensen. – Jared sussurrou andando para trás, puxando o seu braço, mas ainda olhando para os dois caçadores que pareciam não se preocupar por estarem se afastando com passos lentos. – Nos tire daqui, por favor...

- Jared, saia daqui agora. Meus poderes diminuíram por eu estar exausto e pela quantidade de magia que executei hoje, não conseguiria nos transportar para um lugar seguro. – Jensen respirava rápido, o caçador de boné fez um gesto curto com a cabeça para o irmão e começaram a andar rápido a poucos centímetros deles. – Corra! Agora!

- Mas e você? Eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui! – Jared falou nervoso, seu corpo tremia dos pés a cabeça e o desespero assolava seu peito. Arregalaram os olhos ao ver o homem barbudo erguer o machado em direção a eles, certamente acertando um dos dois. – Jensen!

- Corra! Vai!

E então Jared se virou se embrenhando na mata, sem saber aonde ia ou para onde ir. Seus pés o levavam cada vez mais para dentro da enorme floresta. Escutou um grito e um tremor violento passou por suas pernas o fazendo tropeçar e cair, ao reconhecer o timbre da voz de Jensen. Ofegava e tentava buscar ar, mas o desespero estava tomando conta de seu corpo a cada segundo que passava. Olhou para trás a procura de algum sinal de Jensen, mas a neblina da noite cobria alguns lados da floresta escurecendo-a mais ainda.

Alguns fios de seu cabelo ocultavam sua visão, sua camisa xadrez que havia comprado no começo do dia até então alegre com Jensen, estava ensopada e grudada ao seu corpo, não mais tão forte como quando tinha 26 anos.

Ainda ajoelhado no chão, buscando forças sentiu uma ardência forte e então olhou para suas mãos e viu que estavam sujas de sangue. Provavelmente tinha se cortado em algum graveto escondido pelas folhas escuras. Olhou para frente e para os lados e nada, apenas árvores e mais árvores. Apoiou-se em uma perna tentando se colocar em pé e antes de dar o primeiro passo sentiu uma respiração atrás de si. E antes mesmo de virar-se sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cabeça. E tudo se tornou escuridão.

**~OoO~**

Dor.

Uma dor desconfortável nos pulsos, que estavam amarrados em volta de um tronco de madeira. Levantou a cabeça devagar tentando evitar as pontadas acima do pescoço, mas percebeu que foi inútil. Sentia sua testa úmida e pelo cheiro, desconfiou que fosse seu sangue. Seus pés estavam descalços e deu um gemido baixo de dor, ao senti-los feridos. Estava impossibilitado de mexer qualquer parte de seu corpo, a não ser pelo pescoço e a cabeça. Respirou fundo e olhou para o lado. Seu coração deu um salto.

O rapaz loiro que tinha visto antes estava amarrado como ele em outro tronco e parecia adormecido como se não estivesse prestes a ser morto. Parecia alheio aquela confusão, dormindo um sono tranquilo. Este mesmo rapaz, que apesar de toda a emboscada e estarem correndo perigo, minutos atrás havia lhe dado um sorriso. Um sorriso preocupado, mas era um sorriso. Um sorriso que deixava Jared paralisado.

Tirando sua atenção do Gênio ao seu lado, resolveu tentar sair dali de alguma forma. Estavam sozinhos naquele barraco, parecido com uma choupana. O lugar fedia e estava completamente sujo, aparentando ter em todo canto, lama e cupins cobrindo as paredes de madeira. Mais a frente, tinham duas camas velhas de solteiro e lenhas no chão. Uma prateleira com diversos potes com líquidos escuros e um baú que parecia ser bastante pesado e empoeirado.

Forçou a amarra de seus pulsos mais uma vez, mas estava conseguindo apenas se ferir. Chamou o nome do outro diversas vezes, mas este parecia não acordar, sequer fazia algum movimento. O que garantia que o Gênio estava vivo era apenas sua respiração calma e ritmada.

"_Não se desespere, não se desespere, vai ficar tudo bem." _

Enquanto pensava em alguma solução para tirar ele e Jensen daquela situação, Jared deu um pulo ao ver a porta se abrir e os dois homens que o abordaram antes na floresta entrarem. O mais baixo e barbudo colocou as lenhas perto das outras no chão, enquanto o outro segurava um saco, não muito grande, mas estava manchado de sangue.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-los cochichar algo inaudível e o mais alto de boné se aproximou dele. Inevitavelmente se encolheu sentindo seu coração bater mais forte no seu peito, mas no fundo não se culpava por agir deste modo, tinha 16 anos agora. Em sua vida normal nessa idade, ele apenas se preocupava em estudar para as provas e ingressar para a universidade, e quem sabe conhecer um dia, Dublin.

É... E estava conhecendo. - O que pretende fazer? Fique longe de mim! – Jared tentava a todo custo se soltar, mas só fez os dois caçadores rirem em caçoo. Arregalou os olhos ao ter o queixo levantado pela ponta afiada da faca que o caçador de olhos pequenos tinha. E percebeu que teria que deixar seu orgulho de lado naquele momento se quisesse sair dali com o Gênio... Vivos. – Por favor... Não fizemos nada a vocês, só queremos...

- Querem o que? – O outro que estava abaixado a sua frente ainda com a faca em seu punho fechado. Sorriu com gosto, cheirando o pescoço do adolescente para logo depois dar um chupão ficando satisfeito ao ver a marca na pele morena. – Seja o que for que queriam fazer no meio de uma floresta, conseguiram muito mais... E acho que você e o seu namoradinho podem gostar.

Jared franziu o nariz totalmente enojado, respirando rápido. Como estava de costas para o que o caçador fazia e uma vontade tremenda de vomitar surgindo, não percebeu que este afrouxava o aperto o levantando em seguida, mas suas mãos ainda continuavam atadas atrás do corpo. Cambaleante foi puxado pelo mais alto, sentindo uma grande tontura e ao pisar na madeira velha do lugar as feridas de seu pé arderam mais. Não conteve um gemido alto de dor.

A tatuagem de estrela com sete pontas brilhou no braço de Jensen, o acordando de um sono profundo. E quando os olhos verdes pairaram sobre a figura de seu Amo com uma careta de dor enquanto os dois caçadores o encurralavam, um sentimento se apossou completamente de seu corpo e estava cegando sua mente.

Ódio.

- Então Joe... Vamos brincar um pouco com o gostosinho aqui. Depois com a bela adormecida ali... – Apontou rapidamente para o rapaz loiro que estava _aparentemente _dormindo. O caçador robusto segurou o corpo cambaleante de Jared por trás afundando seu rosto sujo arranhando com sua barba por fazer no pescoço do moreno. Este apenas tentava respirar tentando não vomitar e tremer. Estava sentindo um medo que não era familiar para ele, Jared, sentir. Não queria que sua vida acabasse daquele jeito, não assim.

Jensen sentia seu poder ficar descontrolado à medida que a estrela de sete pontas prateada ardia em seu braço, pois já não aguentava mais trancafiar toda sua magia. Ainda estava fraco para transportar ele e Jared dali, mas o protegeria de qualquer mal. E apenas pelo olhar malicioso que lançaram a seu Amo na floresta, sabia que eles iriam ser punidos severamente. Era mais forte que ele... Uma fúria que instigava seus instintos a serem liberados.

Enquanto Joe tinha se afastado, parecendo se deliciar amolando a lâmina de um facão, seu irmão Billy roçava seu corpo atrás do adolescente que tremia compulsivamente de olhos fechados. A mão do caçador ia descer para a fivela do cinto de Jared, mas nem um dedo pode tocar por que foram estalados até quebrar fazendo-o berrar de dor.

Jared abriu os olhos assustados e lentamente se afastou enquanto observava ofegante o outro largar o facão e ir em direção ao irmão que estava ajoelhado no chão segurando a mão direita e os dedos torcidos para trás.

- Foi o moleque?! Hein? Diga! – O caçador magro de corpo forte e gigantesco para os padrões normais, se levantou indo em direção a Jared, mas seu corpo foi jogado para trás batendo ruidosamente na parede da choupana.

O adolescente arregalou os olhos esverdeados e com um alívio seu coração se acalmou ao ver Jensen com a mão erguida mirando o homem que estava pregado a parede sem se mexer ou poder falar.

Jensen mais do que depressa correu até Jared e desamarrou a corda que prendia suas mãos atrás de seu corpo magro e trêmulo. Ergueu o rosto cabisbaixo do moreno com as mãos e viu com pesar que ele estava bastante assustado, mas o que deixava Jensen propriamente assustado era que não podia sentir Jared o culpando com aquele olhar, mas sim, que queria ser salvo.

Padalecki que até então olhava diretamente para os olhos incrivelmente verdes do Gênio olhou para trás deste e viu o caçador robusto ranger os dentes sacando uma arma e antes mesmo de abrir a boca para avisar ao loiro a sua frente ou sequer ouvir o gatilho ser disparado, Jensen virou-se e ergueu a mão a fechando aos poucos com fúria ao mesmo tempo em que a garganta de Billy era fechada e este não pudesse fazer nada para deter.

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais do corpo que tombava ao chão, sua mão fechada estava quase branca pela sua força. O homem se contorcia totalmente desesperado buscando ar com os olhos arregalados, o rosto sujo por terra ficando roxo.

- Nunca mais vai poder tocar nele, ou em alguém inocente... – A voz de Jensen havia saído tão sombria e sem vida que Jared sentiu um arrepio enquanto franziu o nariz pelo cheiro forte de gasolina. Encarou os potes das prateleiras do armário que caia aos pedaços tremerem violentamente até se estilhaçarem um por um assim como as velhas tábuas das janelas rangerem e os parafusos enferrujados soltarem o apoio. A água que fervia na panela sobre a lenha caiu ao chão fazendo o líquido inflável espirrar e uma gota atingir o fogo. Dentro de instantes as chamas começaram a crescer iluminava o lugar escuro e de mau cheiro.

- Jensen vamos embora! Esse lugar vai ficar em cinzas logo! – Jared gritou segurando o braço de Jensen e não sabia que se era errado ou não, não sentir nenhuma compaixão ao ver o corpo do homem que há minutos atrás se esfregava ao seu. Engoliu o mal estar e seus olhos se encontraram aos do Gênio que estavam vagos, mas ainda verdes quase escuros tomado por uma raiva que nunca pensaria em ver nas íris sempre divertidas ou cheias de carinho.

Até que olhou para a tatuagem de estrela no braço de Jensen, a tocando e quase praguejou ao tirar sua mão antes mesmo de encostar completamente na pele branca. Estava queimando como um ferro em brasa! Jensen olhou ao redor e finalmente pareceu acordar e lá estavam os olhos carinhosos outra vez. Mas com uma determinação gigantesca.

- Vamos embora. – O Gênio olhou rapidamente para o outro caçador que ainda continuava na parede, pregado e os olhos arregalados olhavam a madeira crepitar pelo fogo que crescia deixando o lugar abafado pela fumaça, e ainda por cima dificultando a visão dos dois adolescentes. Jared segurou a mão de Jensen e o puxou para fora da cabana. Correram em direção a fria e escura floresta. Não tão escura como antes já que a cabana estava em chamas e era o ponto que iluminava ao redor.

Jared gemia de dor a cada passo, seus pés sangravam com o contato a terra molhada, os gravetos e pedras. Jensen corria atrás dele ainda com suas mãos entrelaçadas fortemente, sequer com menção de se soltarem. O desespero, medo e uma pontada de esperança tomavam conta do _agora_ jovem veterinário que se embrenhava mais e mais na floresta sem saber aonde dariam, apenas seguia em frente desviando-se das árvores até quando chegassem em algum lugar, ou até chegarem em lugar seguro para Jensen recuperar sua magia desgastada para transportá-los.

Além de a neblina dificultar a visão dos dois, Jared se atrapalhava pela calça do dobro de seu corpo assim como sua camisa, e seus cabelos que caíam aos olhos do rosto jovial. Pensou ter ouvido um barulho de água caindo, quando foi bruscamente puxado para trás e estava prestes a gritar com Jensen sobre estarem correndo risco de vida quando o viu se abaixar e grunhir de dor, se curvando e apertando os olhos. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente e então balançou a cabeça não acreditando.

A lateral do estômago de Jensen sangrava bastante. Parecia ter sido cortado por algo afiado e o corte profundo manchava a camisa com o sangue vermelho vivo. As mãos do Gênio estavam geladas e o seu rosto estava pálido. A luz da lua apenas dava menos cor a ele e mais ainda aos olhos irradiados de magia.

- Jensen, nós temos que continuar, por favor... Eu... – Jared falou com a voz trêmula e desesperada. – Podemos continuar apenas mais um pouco, escutei barulho de água, talvez seja alguma cachoeira, podemos descer, pegar uma trilhar e lavar esse corte.

Jensen que estava ajoelhado assim como ele, sujo de terra e sangue apoiou a testa fria em seu ombro e o moreno não aguentou mais conter as lágrimas. O medo de ficar sozinho ali naquele lugar, o medo de não sair vivo dali... O medo de perder Jensen era insuportável, esmagando seu coração sem dó. - Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinho. – A voz trêmula e baixa ecoou no ouvido do rapaz loiro e este levantou a cabeça, parecendo frágil.

- Me ajude a levantar. – Jensen disse, se apoiando no ombro de Jared e o braço deste enlaçou sua cintura. – Eu vou atrasar você, então apenas continue seguindo.

- Jensen, se você está pens...

- Você tem que seguir, eu vou atrás. Mas preciso dar um jeito em nosso último obstáculo. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso, grunhindo de dor colocando a mão por cima do ferimento, a sujando de sangue.

Jared o observava confuso não entendendo o que o outro queria dizer, mas então pode ouvir as folhas secas estalarem, cada vez mais rápido. Alguém se aproximava.

O primeiro tiro. O segundo tiro. Antes de o barulho ecoar na enorme montanha onde estavam, Jared olhou com lágrimas nos olhos para o Gênio que parecia tentar se recompor enquanto uma luz prateada saía da tatuagem deste.

- Estarei logo atrás, meu Amo, eu prometo. – Jensen virou-se de encontro onde o barulho se intensificava, seus olhos verdes mais hipnotizantes, com as mãos erguidas e sussurrando algumas palavras inaudíveis. – Apenas vá.

Jared ainda relutante balançou a cabeça então virou as costas e correu.

E mesmo mancando por causa dos pés feridos, correu o quanto pode, o mais rápido que podia. Nem a neblina, nem a barra da calça o impedia, nem os cabelos castanhos e lisos em seu rosto, e nem a vontade de se entregar ao cansaço e desabar ao chão lamacento de terra. Só corria, e corria para onde o barulho da água se fazia presente enquanto apertava o punho, e o seu peito descendo e subindo ofegante buscando ar, buscando alguma direção, a cada passo apertava os olhos pela dor física e também, por estar deixando seu Gênio maluco para trás.

Mas ele prometeu que o seguiria. Ele não iria deixá-lo, por que ele prometeu.

Jared não se deixava dar ao luxo, e há muito tempo, de confiar tanto em alguém assim. Benjamin, Traci e sua Tia Margareth eram suas únicas pessoas de confiança. Não acreditava em promessas, nem em juramentos.

Mas no momento em que Jensen ignorou a dor de seu ferimento para protegê-lo, estava abolindo aquele pensamento por ele. Por eles.

Desviando entre as árvores altas e copas enormes ocultando qualquer luz além da própria lua que estava meio escondida entre as nuvens, apertou os olhos parando bruscamente ao sentir por um segundo o chão faltar aos seus pés. Tinha acabado. Sentiu uma leve vertigem ao ver a cachoeira que contornava a passagem para o outro lado da floresta. Jamais conseguiria atravessar. Ou cairia no enorme vão negro onde apenas o barulho ensurdecedor da água caindo ou deixava ser levado pela própria sorte...

Respirava ofegante limpando as lágrimas e a todo custo evitando o tremor que sentia, fechou os olhos desejando que ele estivesse ali. Com aquele sorriso divertido e as ruguinhas discretas ao lado dos olhos. Ah... Os olhos. Tão verdes e... Cheios de Magia.

Então ouviu, passos rápidos. Alguém corria em sua direção. Sua respiração ficou mais ofegante, estava prestes a se entregar a escuridão ladeira abaixo quando viu um rapaz cambaleante sair entre as árvores e sua silhueta entre a neblina. O par de olhos verdes tempestuosos mais intensos que já vira na vida. E o grito trêmulo do outro ecoou no lugar.

- Pule Jared, Pule!

Jensen olhou para trás com a testa vincada de preocupação e receio, mas este então correu até ele ficando frente a frente. E com a respiração rápida o olhou daquele jeito carinhoso, os olhos verdes cristalinos com as pintas prateadas em volta dando uma beleza assustadora. Mesmo sangrando, o suor frio nos cabelos loiros e os lábios sujos de sangue.

Tristan viu a mão do Gênio se erguer e parar em seu rosto acariciando levemente como se apreciasse a textura de sua pele. Mas então, aquele momento confortador naquela noite aterrorizante se acabou quando escutou um _desculpe _dos lábios carnudos e então foi empurrado para a escuridão que escondia a larga cachoeira.

O que apenas restou a fazer foi gritar enquanto caía. Até que foi engolido pela água fria, o corpo sendo puxado para baixo, sua roupa ficando pesada dificultava sua tentativa de subir a superfície em busca de ar. Mas o cansaço o abatia e então um último pensamento sobre como Jensen ficava adorável com os lábios sujos de catchup e maionese quando comia lasanha veio a sua mente.

- Não vai escapar, você vai morrer assim como aquele viadinho do seu namorado bruxo! – O homem alto e corpulento mirou a arma na cabeça de Jensen que estava a um passo para cair na escuridão onde seu Amo o esperava.

Jensen conteve a sua raiva de torturá-lo da pior maneira possível, e de costas apenas sussurrou uma palavra.

- _Órdaimse! _

O que escutou antes de pular e ser engolido pela água foi o pescoço do caçador estalar bruscamente e o corpo cair pesadamente a terra. E ao fundo da floresta a cabana terminava de ser incendiada.

Viu o corpo do adolescente que antes estava de mãos dadas correndo na floresta ir para o fundo cada vez mais. Nadou até ele, suas íris cristalinas pareciam iluminar cada vez mais enquanto o alcançava. E quando segurou sua mão novamente, apertando mais os olhos para melhorar sua visão, o puxando contra seu corpo, buscando nas suas últimas forças, a magia. Levando-os para o mais fundo até que então foram girando e girando como se estivessem em um redemoinho sendo sugados por um buraco mais negro que a água da cachoeira que cortava a enorme montanha. Onde alheio a tudo o que aconteceu, um trem naquele instante passava aos trilhos, onde pessoas bebiam, liam livros, ou conversavam esperando sua viagem naquele lugar fantástico terminar e o levar até a cidade.

Enquanto ele e um Jared desacordado estavam sendo sugados pela força da água para banheira da suíte do hotel onde estavam hospedados em Dublin.

Jensen abriu os olhos cansados e em seus braços, Jared estava acordando. Estavam totalmente ensopados e com as roupas que não estavam mais folgadas, pois estavam com a idade atual deles. Tudo voltara ao normal.

Pois antes de Jared abrir os olhos, Jensen tocou sua testa onde a linha prateada de sua tatuagem envolvia o moreno.

Jared não se lembraria de nada que acontecera há algumas horas atrás. Pois, Jensen ainda ia salvar aquela viagem. Ainda iam ver os arcos espanhóis da cidade e beber uma boa cerveja.

Jensen deu o seu último suspiro antes desacordar na banheira abraçado a Jared.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá leitores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim, lindos. Bem, esse capítulo foi um pouco maior que os anteriores, mas pelo tempo de atraso que levei para postar, acho que compensei, rs. Estou muito feliz pelos novos leitores, e por estarem aprovando a história até aqui.

E aos leitores que favoritaram a história... Deem um Oi, fantasminhas, rs. Também quero saber a opinião de vocês.

Acho que posso dizer que no próximo capitulo, algo acontecerá para alegrar mais a história. Envolvendo paz, luta por liberdade de expressão, muita ''viagem'' Cores, e... Quem sabe um pouco de Amor, hm? Veremos se acertam sobre o que eu falo, Rsrs.

Beijos a vocês e para minha linda beta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Quando abriu seus olhos, a primeira coisa que percebeu era que a sua cama estava dura e estreita demais. A segunda era que sua cama tinha batimentos cardíacos.

E por fim, que sua cama tinha mãos e braços que o abraçava.

Respirou fundo e sem se mexer, ainda nos braços de Jensen, levantou o rosto e encarou o rosto adormecido deste. Seus lábios estavam quase roxos de frio e a pele estava pálida. A tatuagem ainda estava lá, brilhando, mas não de forma intensa. Jared franziu o cenho ao perceber o quanto a aparência fraca do Gênio estava o incomodando. Era como se não conseguisse ver esse outro lado dele, que precisava de proteção, e de ser cuidado.

Para Jared, tudo tinha que ser simples e direto, como se fosse um roteiro a ser seguido. Mas, o homem que o abraçava, e estava fortemente abalado pelo cansaço, ignorava tudo o que estava "escrito" para ser vivido, e estava o ensinando aos poucos a seguir caminhos ou fazer suas próprias escolhas, mesmo sem ter sido previsto a ser assim. Ele estava aprendendo a andar com os próprios pés. Sem ideia do que eles viveriam no dia de amanhã.

Jared percebeu que algo estava mudando dentro dele, quando finalmente se viu se importando demais com aquela situação.

Se importando _demais_ com Jensen.

Saindo do abraço, Jared fez uma careta ao sentir seu corpo dolorido, como se tivessem o torcido e o sacudido várias vezes. Não ia criar falsos pensamentos do por que ele e Jensen estarem abraçados em uma banheira totalmente molhados. Levantou-se e passou o braço direito debaixo das pernas do loiro e com o outro braço apoiou suas costas o carregando até a sua cama de solteiro, o acomodando cuidadosamente.

Olhou de relance para a janela, e viu que a cidade que estava iluminada, pelas luzes dos prédios, restaurantes e boates que ainda estavam abertos para diversão de turistas, e dos próprios irlandeses.

Tratou de tirar a roupa molhada e que estava colada ao corpo de Jensen, já que o aquecedor do quarto demoraria alguns minutos para aquecê-los totalmente. Evitou olhar constantemente para a pele branca e macia do outro e o deixou apenas vestindo sua boxer preta. Caminhou rapidamente até sua cama buscando mais lençóis e o cobriu tentando deixar o Gênio o mais quente possível. Sua pele estava muito gelada e seus lábios ainda estavam roxos. Olhou para a cintura do loiro e viu uma cicatriz avermelhada parecendo profunda, o deixando mais preocupado ainda, então foi buscar algodão e gazes onde tinha visto no armário do banheiro. Com cuidado passou delicadamente na ferida que se cicatrizava de forma surpreendente rápida.

A magia de Jensen o estava curando.

Depois que tomou uma rápida ducha, e vestiu apenas sua calça de moletom preta, ligou para o serviço de quarto pedindo dois pratos de sopa bem quentes, afinal seu estômago estava começando a reclamar.

O que deixava Jared mais confuso ainda era não saber como haviam ido parar na banheira do hotel, se ele e Jensen estavam indo para Belfast. Reparou que sua mochila não estava mais com ele, depois de dar uma boa olhada no quarto e viu também que tinha perdido seu relógio de pulso. O que o deixava aliviado era ter guardado boa parte de seu dinheiro no quarto.

Suspirou cansado, seus olhos pesados e sonolentos tentavam se render ao sono, mas não podia dormir ainda. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, ao lado do homem deitado e dormindo de forma tranquila, coberto dos pés ao pescoço.

_O que aconteceu?_

Bocejando olhou para o relógio da cômoda que ficava entre as camas de solteiro, vendo que era mais de meia noite. Passou a mão pelo rosto, e logo ouviu batidas suaves na porta do quarto. Olhou mais uma vez para o Gênio adormecido e foi receber a bandeja de comida. Agradeceu a camareira e sentou-se novamente onde estava antes, e aproveitando que o outro estava meio desnorteado e consciente, e bem devagar, assoprando por vez, deu cada colherada de sopa a Jensen com uma calma admirável.

Jared estava sentindo dores nos pés, nas costas, em seu peito e sua cabeça latejava. Mas, estava tentando ignorar a dor e o cansaço para cuidar de Jensen. Era como se o sentimento de gratidão o assolasse mesmo sem saber o porquê. Claro que era grato aquele Gênio maluco por aqueles três dias de diversão e emoções incríveis, mas... Seja lá o que aconteceu e que curiosamente não se lembrava, sabia que tinha que cuidar dele.

Após pousar o prato vazio na cômoda, tocou com as costas da mão na testa de Jensen e sorriu satisfeito ao senti-la na temperatura normal, e até suando um pouco. Ajeitou mais uma vez os lençóis em volta de seu corpo e se permitiu então sentar-se na cama ao lado e tirar uma pequena soneca de no mínimo, meia hora, pois tinha que vigiar o seu gênio.

Meia hora se passou, uma hora, três horas e cinco horas...

E quando abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verdes vivos.

- Oh, finalmente você acordou!

- Jensen. – Disse olhando automaticamente para a cintura deste e abriu a boca apontando para a _antiga_ cicatriz. – Você estava ferido, e parecia...

E então Jared olhou para Jensen e viu este sorrir carinhosamente e então sorriu também compreendendo.

- Eu preciso ver seus pés. – Jensen falou e saindo de perto do outro segurou os pés descalços, fechando os olhos. Jared sentiu um estranho formigamento, mas logo veio um alívio repentino em seu corpo cansado. – Está melhor?

- Sim... Um pouco cansado ainda, mas estou bem. – Jared disse, e Jensen se perguntou mentalmente o porquê de senti-lo tão calmo. – O que aconteceu?

- Como assim? – Levantou-se e o ajudou a se levantar e se sentar a mesa, já posta com o café da manhã. - Deu um sorriso ao ver a surpresa mal contida de seu Amo ao vê-la tão completa com frutas, pães, os mais variados sucos e café. Podia agrada-lo com isso, por hora, pelo incidente de algumas horas atrás.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Jensen. Sabe do que eu estou falando. O que aconteceu quando eu e você estávamos indo para Belfast? Por que eu não consigo achar uma explicação decente para termos ido parar molhados na banheira do hotel, e bem, até onde eu sei, eu não sou nenhum drogado para não me lembrar de onde eu estava há algumas horas atrás.

Jensen sentou-se a sua frente e suspirou fechando os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Os olhos de Jared o miravam calmamente, mas ainda determinados por uma resposta.

- Jared, escute... O meu dever é proteger você. O que eu posso dizer é que o nosso passeio de ontem, não terminou bem. Então, voltamos para Dublin. – Jared ia abrir a boca, mas algo nele o fez a fechar novamente e se render a expressão um tanto desolada do outro. Se ele e Jensen não fizeram nada que pudessem prejudica-los ou a alguém e estavam bem, respeitaria a vontade dele. Afinal, tinha que confiar naquele Gênio maluco.

- Ok.

Jensen abriu os olhos e se ajeitou mais ainda na cadeira estofada.

- Tudo bem? Quer dizer, eu estava me preparando para uma grande discussão.

- Se você não quer me contar agora, tudo bem. Mas saiba que cedo ou tarde eu vou querer saber a verdade, Jensen. – Jared tomava o café distraído e quase derrubou a xícara ao sentir o calor da mão do gênio por cima da sua na mesa.

- Obrigado, meu Amo. – Jensen deu um sorriso enorme e agradecido enquanto segurava sua mão e sorriu tímido quando o moreno tirou sutilmente a mão debaixo da sua, um pouco corado. – Pretende descansar mais um pouco antes de darmos uma volta pela cidade?

- Na verdade não... – Jared olhou pela janela e seus olhos brilharam pelo reflexo da luz do sol que timidamente passava por entre as cortinas. – Mas, se você quiser, pode escolher onde podemos ir hoje.

Jared deu uma risada curta ao ver a expressão do rosto de Jensen se iluminar quando este se levantou. Mas logo seus olhos pairaram na única peça de roupa que ele vestia e desviou o olhar para a janela tomando um gole de seu suco de morango.

- Podemos ir para o México! – Jensen só faltou dar pulos de tanta alegria.

- Jensen! – Jared quase estalou o pescoço para olhar indignado o loiro se render ao riso.

**~oOo~**

O dia e o começo de tarde não poderia ter sido mais divertido para ambos os homens. O veterinário sorria e ria como criança, jogando a cabeça para trás e quanto a Jensen...

Bem. Ele parava o que fazia para sorrir apreciando o som das risadas de Jared.

Passaram o resto da manhã na ponte de St. Stephen Green. As enormes árvores e suas copas verdes escondendo os raios do sol, e o belo lago que passava por baixo possibilitando a vista, com alguns pequenos peixes que nadavam calmamente.

Jensen e Jared estavam sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore e seus galhos largos e voltados para cima, sombreavam os dois, enquanto um vento frio os embalava. Jared resolveu não perguntar onde Jensen conseguiu a maçã vermelha que comia avidamente, pois preferia apreciar a cena a ficar fazendo várias perguntas.

Tirou os olhos do livro que folheava calmamente e respirou fundo sentindo o ar gelado entrar em seus pulmões dando-lhe conforto. Sabia que estava sorrindo quando encarou o outro sentado e as pernas cruzadas junto ao corpo com a maçã segura entre as mãos. Jensen comia a fruta vermelha e um pouco de seu suco escorria de seus lábios agora úmidos, lhe dando uma imagem inocente e ao mesmo tempo bela.

Jared não podia negar que Jensen era belo o tempo todo. Não somente a sua aparência incrivelmente sedutora e rara, mas em seus pequenos atos. Como naquele momento em que alheio a tudo ao seu redor, limpava sua boca com a costa da mão e voltava a comer sua maçã.

Fechou o livro desistindo de ler, e ao fechar os olhos se viu perdido. Não estava conseguindo acreditar no que estava sentindo pelo gênio.

- Está tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Jared abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos verdes, sorrindo fracamente. – Está sim.

Jensen virou-se completamente em sua direção ainda de pernas cruzadas e pegou o livro que estava em cima de sua barriga. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer o livro dos irmãos Grimm. Aprendeu a gostar daquelas histórias esquisitas, e com muito apreço, afinal era um dos livros que seu Amo mais gostava.

- Está de cabeça pra baixo, Jensen. – Jared riu mostrando os dentes, virando o livro da maneira certa e o loiro acenou agradecendo.

O Gênio depois de alguns minutos lendo alguns trechos da página um pouco amarelada, olhou para Jared que acabou adormecendo recostado no tronco da árvore, provavelmente assim como ele, estava ainda cansado pelo incidente da noite passada. Aproximou-se tirando alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos e sorriu de forma doce ao ver o moreno encostar-se mais ao carinho de sua mão.

Olhou para o campo ao redor e levantou-se indo em direção as flores voltando com uma tulipa amarela. Ajoelhou-se em frente à Jared e posicionou a flor embaixo de seu nariz arrebitado fazendo com que seu Amo abrisse os olhos rapidamente, se curvasse e espirrasse, esfregando logo em seguida o lugar corado. Olhou sem entender para Jensen até que viu a tulipa erguida para que ele a pegasse.

- Obrigado, mas não coloque tão próximo assim do meu nariz ok? – Jensen riu concordando e quando este olhou para o lado, onde tinha alguns bancos na passagem de pedras viu um casal os olhando de forma estranha... Aparentemente enojados com o pequeno gesto do loiro.

Jared, que ainda sorria olhando para a flor em suas mãos, encarou Jensen que olhava para um homem e uma mulher próximos a eles, que até então os observava. Sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

- Jensen?

- Posso ler a mente deles. Por que tanto nojo e repulsa sobre nós? O que fizemos a eles? – O Gênio desviou o olhar para Jared buscando respostas como uma criança perguntando para a mãe por que não podia tomar sorvete antes do almoço.

- Jensen... – Jared não sabia o que falar. Ainda mais com todos os sentimentos acordados dentro dele, estava se sentindo de mãos atadas. Também queria entender o porquê de tanto preconceito das pessoas sobre tantas coisas. – Algumas pessoas não aceitam...

- Não aceitam o que? Que as pessoas não possam demonstrar seu amor pelas outras? – Jensen mantinha a expressão levemente chateada. Mas o brilho nos olhos verdes ainda continuava lá.

Jared decidiu permanecer calado, mas seus olhos vagavam pela expressão agora pensativa do Gênio.

- Você já passou por algum momento parecido? – Jared perguntou hesitante.

Ainda distante e com os olhos deleitando a visão das flores nos arbustos e ao redor do campo, acenou devagar apoiando o queixo em seu joelho.

- Eu me lembro vagamente... Há muito tempo. Eu posso sentir que foi especial, e muito forte. – Jensen suspirou e acariciou com a ponta do dedo a estrela de sete pontas em seu braço.

- Compreendo.

Jensen levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso pequeno, não atingindo os olhos. Sentou-se do lado de Jared encostando-se ao tronco da árvore assim como o outro. Ambos olhavam para a tulipa amarela nas mãos grandes de Padalecki.

Depois de um longo silêncio, a voz baixa e grossa de Jensen surgiu dando um leve arrepio a nuca de Jared.

- Jared, no seu mundo... Já teve algum tempo em que as pessoas podiam se sentir livres? Livres para amar e acreditar no que realmente quisessem?

O moreno pareceu pensar e pensar até que deu um sorriso voltando-se para o loiro, batucando a flor no pescoço deste fazendo-o sorrir com as leves cócegas no lugar.

- Sim, em 1968 começou o movimento hippie em São Francisco. As pessoas fizeram este movimento apoiando as questões ambientais, nudez e defendiam o amor livre. – Jared respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada no final.

- Me parece ter sido um tempo muito bom, então. – Jensen sorriu.

- É... – Jared olhou desconfiado para Jensen estranhando o brilho típico da magia irradiando dentro dele. – Jensen?

- O que acha de nós...

- Não. Sério. Não mesmo. – Jared levantou, começando a ficar nervoso, mas Jensen interviu e segurou seus ombros o olhando de forma intensa. – Não me olha assim, é só que não acho uma boa ideia, já desafiamos demais com esses tipos de viagem.

- Jared, vai ficar tudo bem. Sempre ficará, não precisa ficar aflito. Só pensei que seria legal presenciar isso, um pouco de amor entre as pessoas do seu mundo. – Jensen deu de ombros tentando esconder a tristeza, devolvendo o livro para Jared que já estava plenamente arrependido.

Jensen e suas manipulações adoráveis...

_Eu estou ficando um bobo, completamente bobo. _

- Vamos, estou com um pouco de fome. – Jensen deu um sorriso forçado, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo, sentiu a mão de Jared fechar-se em volta de seu pulso o puxando para a larga ponte de concreto e pedras, onde o lago calmo passava e em volta as árvores balançavam pelo vento da manhã.

Jared respirou fundo sabendo que aquilo não ia acabar bem, e se meteriam em mais uma confusão, mas... O pior de se meter em uma encrenca daquelas, era ver a tristeza emanar nas íris verdes de Jensen.

- _Eu desejo_... Que voltemos ao ano de 1968. Durante o movimento hippie.

A luz prateada saiu do braço de Jensen envolvendo-os e seus olhos voltaram para a cor esverdeada brilhante com as pintas prateadas, emanando magia. Inconscientemente se aproximaram fechando os olhos sentindo tudo a volta rodar e rodar, cada vez mais rápido e sem direção, segurando neles mesmos.

Até que depois de alguns segundos...

- Oh não... – Jared abriu os olhos, e observou em volta percebendo que estavam em uma realidade _muito_ diferente da qual estavam há um minuto atrás. O lugar, o clima, as pessoas... Ele e Jensen.

Olhou-se para si mesmo e sentiu que poderia ter um surto a qualquer momento, o que não demoraria a acontecer. Vestia uma calça jeans boca de sino um pouco justa demais, e a sua camisa estava tingida nas cores, azul, roxo e verde. Usava por cima um casaco grande de cor marrom que alcançava até seus joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, tanto que encostavam em seu ombro, e sua barba estava por fazer. E a franja que costumava cair sobre seus olhos era segura por uma tirinha fina de camurça da mesma cor de seu casaco. Olhou para seus pés calçados por uma sandália que nunca pensou em calçar na sua vida. Até ali. Fechou os olhos.

_Meu deus, eu estou ridículo..._

- Tudo bem, humano _Padalescki?_ - Jared abriu os olhos e pensou que estava ridículo, mas esse pensamento foi deixado de lado ao visualizar seu louco Gênio da lâmpada.

O loiro vestia uma calça boca de sino assim como a sua, só que de cor marrom e sua camisa verde era o dobro de seu corpo, com as mangas caídas. Usava um colete de cor marrom também, mas tinham alguns fios bordados de tom dourado, detalhando a costura, e os inseparáveis All stars estavam coloridos dessa vez. Os olhos verdes irradiando alegria e magia, fazendo com que chamasse atenção. Mas, os óculos de aro fino com lentes redondas de cor arroxeadas disfarçavam a cor verdadeira dos olhos do Gênio. As pulseiras de cor vermelha, verde e amarela enfeitavam o braço onde estava a tatuagem de estrela de sete pontas.

- Estou bem, Jensen. Eu acho... Não acredito que estamos mesmo aqui. – Jared olhou para o sorriso aberto de Jensen e automaticamente sorriu também.

As pessoas que passavam por eles na grande rua entre pequenos campos em São Francisco vestiam-se igual a eles. Alguns não possuíam as peças de roupa, outros estavam sentados em grupo com violões no colo, outros fumavam, se beijavam, riam abertamente e não era visto nenhum objeto de tecnologia.

- Então, para onde vamos? – Perguntou Jensen colocando as mãos na cintura e inclinando a cabeça de lado parecendo refletir.

E antes de Jared tentar pronunciar algo...

- Oh, eu sabia! O que eu disse pra você, Dylan... – A moça de cabelos cacheados pretos e curtos disse abraçada a um homem magro e um pouco mais baixo que Jensen. Este que estava ao lado de Jared sorriu mesmo sem entender.

Estava achando tudo fabuloso! As pessoas, o modo como sorriam, se vestiam, as placas estendidas escritas "Peace and Love'' e "Make Love not War'' entre diversos tipos de mensagens a abolição de guerras, e luta por direitos civis, e por um mundo de mais amor. Homens de mãos dadas a outros homens, mulheres beijando outras e até algumas pessoas nuas com o corpo pintado, ou possuindo tatuagens de diversas cores.

- Desculpe...? – Jared se aproximou mais de Jensen olhando para o casal à frente que aprecia que iam tacar pedras neles dois.

- Vocês dois são almas gêmeas! – O homem chamado Dylan falou com a voz arrastada como se degustasse cada palavra que saía de sua boca. – Podemos ver as forças das entidades do amor envolvendo vocês. Muito show cara...

Jared franziu o cenho com a boca entreaberta ainda tentando processar o real significado da frase.

- Oh, obrigado! – Jensen estendeu a mão cumprimentando a moça e o rapaz que pareciam aéreos. – Qual é o nome de vocês?

- Sou Anne, e este é Dylan. Estávamos andando por aqui perto, mas... A força que emana de vocês dois, é tão forte, a ligação dos corpos e das almas, que tivemos que ver de perto. É maravilhoso, caras. – Anne respondeu com os olhos verdes escuros brilhando e fazendo gestos no ar, como se estivesse fazendo uma reverência a Jensen e o moreno, que estava estupefato ao seu lado.

- Vocês também formam um lindo casal. – Jensen disse sorrindo até que o seu braço fui puxado e se viu encarando os olhos azuis esverdeados de Jared.

- Também? Jensen! Nós não somos...

- Como? – Dylan perguntou esguichando a cabeça tentando entender a conversa entre os _enamorados._

- Não somos daqui de São Francisco. Mas, estamos adorando tudo. As cores, o amor e a luta pela... Paz! Isso! Não é mesmo amor? – Jensen abraçou a cintura de seu Amo o olhando intensamente, e Jared rolou os olhos derrotado.

- Sim, paz no mundo. – Jared corou olhando para qualquer lugar, menos nos olhos verdes do outro, correspondendo ao abraço.

Depois de alguns segundos em êxtase, Dylan e Anne se despediram e desejaram toda a sorte que os deuses pudessem dar a eles, e que nem a morte poderia findar o amor entre eles, por que como o próprio casal disse "O amor ultrapassa a morte e quando se é verdadeiro dura por todo o infinito.''

Jensen sempre correspondia com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e quanto a Jared... Bem, ele também concordava depois de receber um _delicado_ beliscão na cintura.

O pôr do sol chegava e se possível, as cores transmitiam mais harmonia a São Francisco. Mais e mais manifestantes, estudantes chegavam e Jensen e Jared admiravam a determinação de cada um, pela luta de seus direitos. Eles estavam no meio do alvoroço, entre os risos, os incensos, as cores, os beijos e abraços, músicas e palavras que buscavam justiça. Que buscavam paz.

Jensen ajeitou os óculos e sussurrou algumas palavras. Uma chuva fina começou a cair, e sobressaindo ao pôr do sol, um arco íris. Muitos olharam para o céu, agradecidos pelos deuses, as nuvens e pela graça que mandavam para aquele dia tão especial. Jared riu acentuando as covinhas e o loiro podia memorizar em sua mente, apesar da ainda relutância em se entregar a todo ao clima, os seus olhos sorriam. Assim como os seus próprios que estavam escondidos pelas lentes circulares arroxeadas, brilhavam mais quando via seu Amo arrumar a tirinha de couro em sua cabeça e impedir de sua franja fosse diretamente para os olhos. Mais conhecida como headband, muito usada por vários jovens naquele ano.

- Hey, me dê sua mão. – Jensen pediu sorridente, e Jared o olhou confuso. – Vamos, Jared, estamos no movimento hippie, e você viu a quantidade de humanos que nos cumprimentaram como um casal mesmo... Vamos voltar para Dublin daqui a três horas, e nem se lembrarão mais de nós dois, tudo isso que esta acontecendo ficará nesta década.

Jared ainda hesitante pensou por breves segundos... Ele e Jensen estavam na década de 70. Quase irreconhecíveis naquelas roupas largas e cheias de estampas coloridas. A relação entre as pessoas ali, era totalmente livre. E quando voltassem, seria apenas uma divertida lembrança. E, tinha que admitir que estava tentando ignorar, mas falhava miseravelmente.

Jensen estava lindo. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão cheios de vida e divertidos como quando o conheceu. E não nublados como no parque em Dublin, depois dos olhares tortos que receberam pelo simples gesto de ter recebido uma flor dele. A calça marrom justa em sua parte traseira o deixava bobo e alienado, assim como a leveza que ele mantinha a cada passo da caminhada ao seu lado. Os cabelos curtos e arrepiados estavam um pouco molhados por causa da chuva fina, o deixando com uma aparência mais bela ainda.

Se estavam ali, e não seriam julgados... O que tinha de errado em fingirem ser um casal? Em apenas segurar sua mão e...

"_Apenas segure a mão dele, nada mais que isso."_

Então, com um suspiro seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos de Jensen que sorriu abertamente, fazendo as ruguinhas do lado dos olhos se acentuaram. Recomeçaram a caminhada e Jared se sentiu um bobo por seu coração acelerar, mas ele não podia ordenar que todos aqueles sentimentos morressem. Quanto mais pensava que era errado, mas eles cresciam, sem pedir permissão e tomava conta de seus sentidos.

Depois de alguns minutos observaram algumas pessoas irem em direção ao campo com árvores e resolveram checar o que estava acontecendo. A cada passo que davam em perfeita sincronia, o casaco de Jared esvoaçando com o vento assim como o seu cabelo e podiam escutar um barulho de música.

Um grupo de jovens, adolescentes, e adultos estavam sentados em um círculo grande e uma mulher de cabelos ruivos estava com um violão preto em seu colo, onde dedilhava algumas notas, e uma mulher loira de cabelos compridos ao seu lado cantava, com uma voz incrível. Muitos aplaudiam no o ritmo da música e outros estavam de olhos fechados sorrindo, com alguns incensos erguidos para o céu e pronunciando algumas palavras quase inaudíveis.

Depois da música cantada, a moça ruiva deu um selinho na mulher loira que sorriu apaixonada. Olharam em volta e então um homem de cabelos crespos se levantou e foi para o centro do círculo. Todos pararam para ouvi-lo, assim como Jared explicava a Jensen que a música antes tocada era de Jimmy Hendrix um grande apoiador do movimento hippie.

- Todos estão aqui em nome da paz. Em nome do amor, por que um mundo de verdade não é constituído de guerras e nem de armas nucleares. – As pessoas em volta assoviavam e começaram a cantarolar mesmo ainda prestando atenção ao homem. – Queremos um mundo onde tenhamos direito a andar pelas ruas sem medo de nunca voltar para casa. Andar pelas ruas sem medo de nos apontarem como imorais e sujos por amarmos nossa alma gêmea.

Jared sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- E vocês, jovens, senhores de idade, estão aqui por que apoiam a nossa luta por cores, pelos nossos direitos. Queremos um mundo melhor, onde valorizem cada gesto bonito, de irmão para irmão, de enamorados... – O homem abriu os braços sorrindo, rodopiando e depois deu algumas oferendas aos céus, as plantas, as nuvens por estarem dando aquela chuva de fina como presente, e o lindo arco íris.

- Mas, meus amigos... O mais impressionante é sentirmos a força do amor.

- Blá blá blá, que baboseira. – Jared bufou provocativo. Jensen deu um soco em seu ombro e permaneceram se olhando até que não conseguiram deter o riso. Eles ainda não tinham percebido que todos olhavam para eles com um ar encantado.

Jared achou assustador e estava pensando seriamente em correr para longe dali. E Jensen... Apenas sorria acenando.

- Amigos, essas duas almas se completam. - O homem sorriu para Jared e Jensen como se finalmente compreendesse um grande e difícil cálculo de matemática. – Vejam só a aura que os rodeia, como é fascinante, como é bela.

Homens e mulheres sorriram e falavam em voz arrastada e outros falavam como se estivessem cantando "Que os Deuses abençoem esse amor" "É tão perfeito, vejo o brilho em volta deles" "Eu sinto que os astros protegerão vocês por todo sempre".

- Por favor, venham até o centro da nossa roda. – A mulher loira que cantava há poucos minutos atrás, se levantou tomando o lugar onde o homem de barba falava, já que ele se sentou entre as pessoas.

Jared olhou para Jensen de forma suplicante, mas o olhar determinado e divertido do loiro não dava margens para contradição. Sentiu sua mão ser puxada e tentou não olhar para o modesto grupo de pessoas que tinham se amontoado ali para vê-los.

- Queridos. Meu nome é Prisly. – A loira sorriu e seu vestido vermelho se balançava com o vento. Seu porte era forte, mas suave também. Jensen inevitavelmente se lembrou de sua amiga, Alona. Sorriu com saudades e apertou mais ainda seus dedos nos de Jared que correspondeu. – Creio que vocês dois são amantes, sim?

Jared foi mirado por um par de olhos verdes. E eles tinham um significado maior do que vários outros pares de olhos que os observavam curiosos e extasiados.

- Anh... Sim. – Disse tímido.

- Não se intimide meu amigo. O amor de vocês dois é tão forte que todos nós podemos sentir o astral de vocês brilhando e nos contagiando. Eu posso dizer que também amo alguém, minha doce Beth. – Ela olhou rapidamente para a moça ruiva de olhos castanhos claros que tinha entre os dedos finos um cigarro aceso.

- Eu nunca vi um amor com tamanha intensidade, irmãos e irmãs. É lindo, e único. Como se conheceram?

Jared engoliu em seco buscando ajuda com o olhar para Jensen, mas este apenas suspirava fechando os olhos e demonstrava sentir o _astral._

- Bem... Não foi uma coisa repentina, sabe? – _Na verdade, ele só simplesmente apareceu no meio da madrugada me olhando de forma psicótica no meu quarto em Nova Jersey e bem, foi um pouco traumatizante, mas hey, estou vivo! Ainda. _– Foi em um luau na praia na cidade onde moramos. Nossos olhares se encontraram e... É isso.

Todos ficaram sérios até que explodiram em risos e jogaram as mãos aos céus, e mais incensos foram balançados no ar, e também velas, como se tivessem recebido um ar mágico.

- E o céu estava estrelado, ou negro? – Uma voz saiu do aglomerado de pessoas.

- Estrelas. Estrelas cósmicas. – Jensen disse sorrindo, sua voz saindo mais suave e firme. – Parecia que estávamos ligados por que no momento que eu olhei para ele, eu não sei explicar... Foi mágico, como se a luz de uma lâmpada tivesse sido acesa naquele momento.

Jared abaixou a cabeça rindo ao se lembrar da _lâmpada. _E Jensen sorriu ainda mais sem tirar os olhos da mulher loira que os olhava de forma encantada.

- Vamos fazer uma meditação queridos? É nossa forma de sentirmos o astral do amor. Nos acompanham? – Prisly sorriu e sentou-se do lado da ruiva, enquanto outras pessoas que estavam em pé se sentaram na grama fechando os olhos e sentando com as pernas cruzadas. Jared e Jensen permaneceram em pé e cada um tinha uma careta diferente no rosto.

- Esse é o momento em que vamos comprar batata frita? – Jensen sussurrou para Jared que gargalhou balançando a cabeça. – Que foi?

- Nem ouse falar isso perto deles, se não quiser perder a fama de guru do amor! Almas gêmeas, por favor...

- Sabe, até que eu gostei? Você sentiu a energia? – Jensen ficou de frente para ele e sorriu de forma diferente o abraçando pela cintura.

Algumas pessoas do centro do círculo balançavam o corpo como se tivesse acompanhando um ritmo de música lento e soltavam ''Hmm...'' demoradamente.

- Acho que a única energia que você está sentindo é a sua própria magia, Jensen. – Padalecki riu e não estava preparado para o beijo demorado que recebera no rosto.

- Temos uma hora ainda, e temos que pegar nosso fusca. – Jensen soltou-se do abraço ignorando a expressão espantada do outro.

Segurou a mão do moreno e aproveitaram que todos estavam envolvidos pelo _astral e _caminharam devagar soltando "Hmm..." segurando o riso, até que finalmente saíram do círculo,e andaram mais um pouco na grande rua até que chegaram a frente a um fusca vermelho de teto aberto. Ele parecia ser novo, e na lateral, nas portas e no capô do carro, tinha imagens de rosas amarelas e azuis. Desabrochando lentamente e...

- Jensen, pra onde nós vamos? Quanto tempo nós temos aqui? Como conseguiu esse carro, e o que exatamente você... – Jared balbuciava palavras desconexas, enquanto era guiado calmamente pelas mãos do loiro em seus ombros o obrigando a sentar na cadeira do motorista do fusca.

- Eu conversei com o carro, e está tudo bem. – O loiro viu o outro arquear as sobrancelhas e continuou. – Quer dizer, ele não falou nada, mas eu sei que o fusca é nosso amigo ok? Jared, relaxe! – Jensen se acomodava no lado do passageiro e deu a chave do carro para o moreno que depois de respirar fundo colocou-a na ignição e então partiram para a praia de Santa Cruz. O fusca vermelho corria a mais de cem quilômetros por hora, o cabelo de Jared esvoaçando com o vento, o sorriso estampado no rosto e de vez em quando, ele olhava para o lado sem tirar as mãos do volante, apreciando as gargalhadas gostosas de Jensen que eram levadas pelo ar.

Enquanto o carro descia a ladeira, logo em baixo da rua estreita do asfalto, dava para enxergar o mar logo perto. Mais alguns quilômetros e chegariam à baía de São Francisco. Uma Kombi colorida e com o símbolo circular do movimento hippie passou por eles, e garotas sorridentes acenavam das janelas até sumirem de vista nas curvas das colinas.

- Acelere mais, Jared!

No momento em que Jensen ergueu os braços para cima, Jared não entendeu. Até que pode ver saindo das mãos do Gênio, pétalas de tulipas amarelas. Elas iam em direção contrária a eles levadas pelo vento, algumas, deixando uma trilha na estrada. Jensen de olhos fechados ria enquanto uma música do Beatles, que estava na parada de sucesso naquele tempo, tocava na rádio.

O coração de Jared batia acelerado, como o motor do carro. Ele pensou que poderia explodir de tanta felicidade, e estava maravilhado com a cena que presenciava.

Ao chegarem à praia, quase deserta, Amo e Gênio saíram do veículo. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro observando os últimos raios do sol que estava tão distante, desaparecer no oceano azul. As estrelas começavam a aparecer piscando no céu californiano.

Jared olhou para o lado e se viu hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes, ainda com os óculos de lentes roxas. O sorriso no rosto dos dois permanecia ali, desde o início daquela viagem maluca.

E se Jared pensou que não poderia melhorar, a última coisa que viu antes de sentir seus lábios serem beijados foi as luzes do sol tocarem os cabelos loiros do Gênio.

As estrelas cósmicas começaram a aparecer e outra música dos Beatles podia ser ouvida distante.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi Leitores!

Ok, eu demorei, eu sei. Mas, tentei postar o mais rápido que pude. Tempo apertado amores, mas não esqueço do meu compromisso com vocês. Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me motivam a continuar escrevendo a história.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que alias, saiu um tanto grande, mas acho que deu pra compensar essas semanas em que não postei.

Quero agradecer ao carinho de vocês, e por continuarem acompanhando esta história. Ah, obrigada pelos comentários **rujilaj2**, adorei!

Infelizmente, avisando previamente que talvez o próximo capitulo saia apenas no fim de abril. Por que este mês será um pouco cruel e apertado... Mas, SD voltará com tudo, leitores.

Beijos a todos e a beta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Nada se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento.

Jared estava com os olhos levemente arregalados em surpresa.

Os lábios macios do Gênio estavam colados aos seus em um encaixe quase perfeito, se não fosse pelo fato de estarem sentados um ao lado do outro. Os lábios finos juntamente aos carnudos, em uma carícia firme, até que, Jared por fim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e olhou chocado para o homem sentado ao seu lado que deu um pequeno sorriso. Jensen nem sequer se preocupou em pedir desculpas, ou ficar preocupado pela reação espantada do outro, ele apenas lhe deu um curto e simples beijo.

Mas Ackles se sentiu tentado a rir ao ver Jared a ponto de hiperventilar com as pernas grandes cruzadas, parte de seu casaco grande estendido na areia e engolindo em seco olhando para o enorme mar em frente deles. O que quebrou o silêncio depois de uma respiração lenta e profunda de Jared, foi...

- Estranho.

Jensen riu ajeitando os óculos de lente arroxeada, o observando calmamente. Estranhamente e mesmo sem usar magia, a estrela de sete pontas em seu braço começou a brilhar discretamente. Colocou as mãos do lado do rosto de Jared, agora com os olhos azuis esverdeados o encarando, enquanto a lua minguante despontava no céu quase escuro.

- Talvez... Se eu fechar os olhos, eu... – Jared disse sem piscar olhando para as íris verdes brilhantes e os lábios quase vermelhos de Jensen. Seus narizes encostando um ao outro, e então decidiu fechar seus olhos, e seu estômago parecia dar voltas. Suas mãos começaram a tremer em expectativa.

E Jared dessa vez pode sentir de verdade em apenas um beijo, todos aqueles sentimentos que surgiram a pouco tempo esmagando seu peito. E satisfeito consigo mesmo, por desligar sua mente e por fim dar ouvidos ao seu coração teimoso, que o traía batendo rápido demais quando encarava em diversos momentos um sorriso aberto de Jensen.

A mão branca do loiro subiu até o pescoço coberto pelos fios castanhos do cabelo de Jared, permanecendo lá, e com as pontas dos dedos acariciou devagar sentindo a sua maciez. Sentiu o braço forte de seu Amo rodear sua cintura encaixando-se ali enquanto aprofundava o beijo lentamente, sentindo seu peito ficar sem ar, suas línguas se acariciando assim como suas mãos no pescoço e ombro do mais alto. O beijo foi longo, mas nenhum dos dois sequer pensou em quanto tempo estavam beijando-se com a maior calma possível.

Jared, enquanto aprofundava o beijo podia sentir o perfume de Jensen. Ele achou que naquele momento, nenhum frasco do mais caro perfume existente naquele planeta, tinha aquela essência. Era único e entorpecente. Infelizmente, separam-se buscando ar, mas Jared foi presenteado pelo sorriso enigmático do Gênio.

- Está na hora. – Jensen levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Jared o puxando até que ele o guiou para perto do mar. A maré começava a ficar alta, e a areia fina e branca era coberta pela imensidão azul. O vento ficou mais forte, e os cabelos do mais alto balançaram levemente.

''_E agora, para os nossos queridos ouvintes da maior Rádio de São Francisco, Eight days week da Banda Beatles, escutem e se apaixonem!''_

Oh, I need your love babe

_**Ooh eu preciso do seu amor, baby**_

Guess you know it´s true

_**Acho que você sabe que é verdade**_

Hope you need my love babe

_**Espero que você precise do meu amor, baby**_

Just like I need you

_**Assim como eu preciso de você**_

Jared olhou para Jensen parecendo adivinhar o que se passava pelos olhos curiosos e vivos de magia. Acenou positivamente, virou-se de costas e ficou um pouco agachado ficando na sua altura. Deu uma golfada de ar quando o loiro pulou em suas costas passando os braços em seu ombro buscando apoio, enquanto ele passou os braços por baixo de suas pernas arqueadas encaixando-as em sua cintura.

- Preparado? – Jared perguntou animado sentindo a respiração quente do outro em seu pescoço e mesmo sem ver, sabia que Jensen sorria como criança.

- Sempre.

Hold me, love me

_**Me abrace, me ame**_

Hold me, love me

_**Me abrace, me ame**_

I ain´t got nothin´but love babe

_**Eu não tenho nada além de amor, baby**_

Eight days a week

_**Oito dias por semana**_

Padalecki então aumentou o sorriso e correu em uma velocidade considerável pelo peso a mais em direção a água, percorrendo um pouco da praia, enquanto seus chinelos afundavam na areia. A gargalhada de Jensen o fez rir e girar devagar para logo em seguida começar a correr e sentir o vento bater em seu grande casaco. Os braços de Ackles agora estavam abertos para cima, fazendo com que as mangas grandes caíssem folgadamente em seus braços e mais e mais pétalas amarelas saíam de suas mãos até que aos poucos foram saindo daquela paisagem e realidade.

Estavam voltando para Dublin.

Mas antes de fechar os olhos, e começar a sentir a tontura e o formigamento em seu corpo pela "viagem" ouviu a voz rouca do outro em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado.

As covinhas apareceram e depois de longos minutos e cambaleante pelo cansaço, Jared se viu no quarto de hotel onde ele e Jensen estavam hospedados. Com as roupas de antes e a aparência também. Tocou em seu pescoço e percebeu que seus cabelos voltaram ao tamanho normal também. Sem conter, deu um suspiro aliviado ao ter um pensamento um tanto constrangedor e Jensen percebeu.

- O que foi?

Padalecki deu um pequeno sorriso sentindo toda a adrenalina de segundos atrás se esvair dando lugar ao cansaço em seu corpo.

- Seria muito estranho aparecermos em qualquer rua da Irlanda vestidos daquele jeito.

Jared foi em direção ao criado mudo e viu que tinha novos roupões e toalhas. Provavelmente a camareira deve ter deixado enquanto ficaram fora o dia todo. Olhou para trás e ficou admirando por alguns segundos, Jensen sentado na cadeira estofada perto da janela coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos em um gesto infantil e bocejando.

- Tome um banho e depois descanse. Vou pedir algo para comermos... Partiremos logo de manhã, certo?

Jensen ainda com os olhos verdes sonolentos permaneceu em silêncio encarando o céu escuro.

Resolveu se aproximar e então sentou-se rapidamente a sua frente, conseguindo a atenção do loiro que deu um sorriso pequeno, mas não parecia triste e sim, pensativo.

- Foi muito bom não foi? Achei muito divertido... Queria poder ter conhecido você lá, acho que talvez você seria menos cético com algumas coisas, mas, não que eu esteja julgando ou apontando defeitos, é só que lá, naquele tempo, os humanos pareciam tão despreocupados e livres, diferentes dos humanos de hoje.

- Sim... Bom, não concordo com a parte de ter sido melhor me conhecer naquele ano... Meus pais provavelmente devem ter se conhecido por volta daquela época, ou um pouco depois. E afinal, eu não fiquei nada bonito naquelas roupas e o meu cabelo estava horrível!

O sorriso do Gênio aumentou antes de dar mais um bocejo. Este se levantou, pegou um dos roupões de cor azul escuro e deu um forte e confortante abraço em Jared o pegando de surpresa, antes de ir em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Depois que o outro sumira de suas vistas, Jared por fim, fechou os olhos se recostando na cadeira e suspirou. Ainda podia sentir seu coração bater furiosamente dentro do peito, seus joelhos tremerem e sua boca secar. Fora tudo tão intenso... A viagem, as pessoas, aquela alegria toda e a simpatia que ofereciam sem nada em troca, interesse ou ganância. Ele sabia da frase muito conhecida por filmes açucarados de romances de Hollywood que "O dinheiro não pode comprar o amor de quem se gosta." E ele tinha que concordar que presenciar por três horas, jovens e adultos se amando, rindo e serem felizes, por algo não relacionado a dinheiro, a frase possuía sentido.

E fora bom, ainda mais por que o responsável por toda aquela felicidade que havia sentido em São Francisco estava no banheiro ao lado, imerso na banheira transbordando espuma.

E por fim, o beijo... Jared poderia ter se afastado completamente enojado. Poderia ter xingado Jensen de vários nomes horríveis, poderia até ter tentado parar com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando, mas ele percebeu que talvez tenha cedido há muito tempo, e se rendido aquele par de olhos verdes sem contestar. Ele não sabia se tinha começado na primeira vez que o viu na penumbra escura de seu quarto, no dia do seu aniversário, ou no passeio de balão. Também poderia ter sido depois de ver o brilho exuberante dos olhos de Jensen após o beijo que trocaram na praia de Santa cruz.

Ou até quando olhara para aquela lâmpada mágica prateada tão escondida em uma das inúmeras prateleiras do museu nacional de Nova Jersey, ele não sabia.

Ele só sabia que estava em uma estrada onde não tinha curvas para tentar fugir de todos os sentimentos que o convidavam a mergulhar de cabeça, dando fim as dúvidas, e talvez até aos medos e preconceitos existentes em cada lugar do mundo. Ele não era ingênuo, havia perdido sua inocência há muito tempo, e da forma mais terrível que poderia ter imaginado, e sabia que o preconceito e as expressões retorcidas de nojo continuariam por muito tempo, vagando nos rostos das pessoas... Mas era libertador sentir que ele não estava mais se importando com as opiniões alheias. Finalmente, Jared estava dando atenção para suas emoções. E não somente para os atos metodicamente calculados e projetados.

Sua rotina era ir para a clínica. Talvez, ir para algum bar, beber até sentir sua vista turvar um pouco, sair com alguma mulher que tenha interesse de_ diversão_ pelo resto da noite e voltar para a casa, deixando claro que pela manhã, não queria ninguém do lado oposto de sua cama. E assim, começaria tudo de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Abriu os olhos e por um momento pensou em seus pais. Ele fez o que eles planejaram para ele. Tornou-se um grande profissional, um médico bem sucedido financeiramente. Só faltava uma bela moça, duas crianças, uma casa com cerca branca e um cachorro. Talvez, no futuro, ele procuraria por isso, por que tinha que ser assim não? Gerald e Sharon Padalecki diziam que o sucesso da família, seria continuado por ele! Não poderia ter imaginado nada diferente do que fora "escrito".

E então, um gênio da lâmpada aparece. Mas, sem as roupas que Aladim usava no desenho... Não, não. E a magia dele era capaz de ser sentida por apenas um olhar, por um sorriso pequeno, ou até em sua seriedade assustadora. Para qualquer outra pessoa que observasse, Jensen seria apenas mais uma pessoa. Normal, dentro dos padrões de um cidadão pacato. Jared deu uma pequena risada divertida ao pensar em quão _normal_ ele era...

Respirou fundo pensando que há três dias ele pensava em agir e viver como o que fora planejado. Hoje, ele queria viver de verdade. Se sentir humano, ou estranhamente ser o humano _Padalescki _que o seu Gênio maluco admirava tanto.

**~OoO~**

Os Arcos Espanhóis são uns dos últimos vestígios das muralhas que antigamente circundavam Galway, na Irlanda. Atualmente o grande arco avolumado feito de pedras passava por um litoral de gramado que serve de paisagem e ponto de encontro para jovens, amigos e outros programas.

- Então deixa ver se eu entendi. – Jensen tomou uma pose sábia apoiando o queixo na mão, e os braços cruzados. – Essa bugiganga... Ela tem um botão onde tira papeis iguais a um pergaminho de onde sai as pessoas imprensadas nela? Essa _bugiganga_ é confiável? Amigável?

Jared riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça enquanto via discretamente as fotos na máquina fotográfica, as fotos que tinha capturado de Jensen no dia anterior, antes de irem para São Francisco.

- Mais ou menos isso, mas percebi que você gostou da palavra _bugiganga_.

- Hm, sabe como é... – O loiro levantou um pouco o queixo com um sorriso quase triunfante. – Eu aprendi naquela sua caixa das anteninhas. Tele... Tele, Hm...

- A televisão.

- É! – Jensen virou-se de costas andando até a parede de pedra do arco que estava sobre eles, e colocou a mão para sentir as formas. Coincidentemente a sua tatuagem começou a brilhar discretamente. – Onde o Fernando ficou preso. Espero que ele seja feliz lá...

Prazer, Jensen Ackles, sábio Gênio da Lâmpada.

Jared não conseguia conter o sorriso e aproveitou que o outro estava distraído e posicionou a câmera, tirando fotos dele de olhos fechados, com as mãos tocando as paredes, os lábios entreabertos em apreciação. A bermuda jeans escura ia até os joelhos, a camisa de gola V preta ajustada perfeitamente, e os inseparáveis All Stars. Jared, diferente do loiro, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa xadrez marrom.

- Que tal uma última cerveja em Porterhouse? – Jared perguntou enquanto Jensen colocava os óculos escuros de forma devagar até demais, e tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado levemente como se fosse fazer uma proposta irrecusável para quem quer que fosse.

- Bond... James. Bond. – O loiro levantou o dedo polegar da mão em um gesto afirmativo. – Duvido que saiba qual seja este filme. E então? Como eu me saí?

Definitivamente, Jensen parecia ser um excelente aluno se tratando de filmes e novelas.

- Brilhante. – Jared revirou os olhos, o puxando pelo braço, caminhando pelo gramado e juntos observaram o sol tocar o mar de Galway.

- É Blond não é? Eu sabia que tinha algo errado.

E a cena que antes Jared havia visto com admiração discreta, naquela mesma mesa, quando chegaram em Dublin, e vieram a Porterhouse pela primeira vez, agora quando olhava para o homem ao seu lado, que bebia avidamente a cerveja na enorme caneca de vidro, não disfarçava mais o olhar e nem procurava se afastar. Já era algum progresso, pensou enquanto sorria ao olhar o bigode de espuma no rosto do Gênio.

- Eu já disse que essa bebida é maravilhosa? – A voz de Jensen estava arrastada e alegre. Resultado das outras duas canecas cheias de cerveja que agora estavam vazias.

Jared tentou não ficar preocupado, por que afinal, o outro não parecia ficar afetado com a bebida e parecia levemente sóbrio. Jensen bebia a cerveja como se fosse água, mas por mais que ainda estivesse vendo tudo em seu devido lugar e não de forma dobrada, ele estava mais tagarela, sinal de que o álcool estava fazendo efeito.

- Sim, já disse e por acaso essa é décima vez que você comenta. Está se sentindo bem? Não pode beber cerveja como se fosse água Jensen, é uma bebida alcoólica. E temos apenas uma hora para nos arrumarmos e voltarmos para Nova Jersey.

Jared viu o outro bufar acenando a mão com descaso como se ele estivesse falando a maior besteira do mundo. Pegou a caneca novamente e a virou. O movimento da garganta do loiro hipnotizava seu Amo sem que percebesse.

- Eu acho que... – Jensen começou a rir dando tapinhas na mesa de vidro circular. Suas bochechas e lábios estavam vermelhos. – Acho que... Preciso só de mais uma, e você também. Vamos chamar aquela mulher com o nome engraçado, você lembra? É a Caaaarlie!

- Jensen quer parar com isso, todo mundo está olhando pra você sabia? – Jared sibilou perto de seu ouvido.

O outro olhou e bufou mais uma vez, rindo da expressão sem graça de um homem de quase dois metros de altura ao seu lado. Seu Amo era tão adorável e rabugento...

- Humano Padaleski, por que você não relaxa? – Antes que o moreno falasse alguma coisa, Ackles continuou. – Vamos contar até duzentos e quarenta e sete de trás pra frente ok? Duzentos e...

- Jensen para! – Jared segurou seu rosto entre as mãos o olhando seriamente. – Pare, você precisa de um café. E não de mais uma caneca de cerveja... Por deus!

O Gênio o olhou com as íris verdes brilhando e o sorriso antes bobo se tornou uma risada.

- Duzentos e quarenta e seis...

Jared revirou os olhos tirando algumas notas da carteira colocando na mesa e se levantou puxando o loiro pelo braço que se desequilibrou brevemente, antes de voltar seus olhos verdes a caneca que ainda tinha a bebida gelada pela metade. O outro pareceu perceber o que ele estava prestes a fazer e apertou um pouco sua mão envolta de seu ombro.

- Nem ouse fazer isso.

Saíram do lugar às pressas, mas antes de passarem pela porta Jensen gritou com a voz embolada um "Tchau Caaaarlie!"

Uma hora e dezesseis minutos depois, Jared e o Gênio estavam pisando na sala de estar da casa de Padalecki em Nova Jersey.

Uma hora e dezoito minutos depois, Jensen correu apressado subindo as escadas até o seu quarto provisório e pulou na cama, afundando seu rosto belo nos travesseiros macios, dormindo instantaneamente. Seus pés calçados pelos All stars beiravam na cama confortável enquanto era observado por um Jared risonho.

Uma hora e vinte cinco minutos depois, Jared ainda o observava calmamente, mas certo de um fato.

Uma hora e trinta e dois minutos. E como um raio cortando o céu em uma rapidez na velocidade da luz, Jared se deu conta de que estava apaixonado.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos aleatórios, voltou-se para o quarto ao lado desabotoando sua camisa lentamente, vendo a tarde surgir pela janela grande que ia até o chão assim como as cortinas pesadas. Seus cabelos caiam em seu rosto cabisbaixo e a expressão pensativa, mas serena.

Fechou as cortinas, antes de se jogar em sua cama e cair no sono.

**~OoO~**

_- Segure bem firme, e depois solte._

_Jensen estava com o braço erguido, a palma de sua mão aberta e virada para cima, enquanto em cima dela, estava pousada uma maçã vermelha. Ela era alvo de uma flecha de uma lâmina bastante afiada sendo suportada por um arco de madeira, que nas pontas tinha as iniciais "MB" cravadas em letras pequenas._

_- Eu não consigo. Acho que talvez eu precise de ajuda... _

_Jensen, que estava com a expressão séria deixou a mação levitar no ar na mesma posição onde estava, e andou pela grama do alto monte rodeado por uma imensidão verde, por árvores gigantescas, e de todas as formas. Chegando perto de Matthew, posicionou-se atrás de seu corpo que estava sem a habitual capa verde escura, e pousou sua mão direita em cima de seu braço erguido, puxando a flecha de madeira escura. Sua respiração calma batia no pescoço do outro, e um arrepio bom passou pelo corpo dos dois, que estavam quase alinhados de forma perfeita. A voz rouca do outro Gênio contraiu em sua orelha._

_- Mire. Respire fundo. Puxe com precisão e solte._

_Os olhos azuis miraram com mais concentração na fruta distante por mais de 50 metros. E então antes de dar um impulso, soltou a flecha. Mas, antes que pudesse ver o resultado, foi puxado pela cintura, largando imediatamente o objeto que antes estava em suas mãos. _

_Soltou um suspiro calmo ao ser beijado por Jensen, assim como este sentiu o nervosismo esvair ao sentir o toque da mão de Bomer subir até seu pescoço fazendo uma carícia firme. Enlaçou mais ainda seus braços em volta do corpo de Matt, enquanto era abraçado pelos seus braços, beijando-se de forma lenta, com a lua cheia no céu escuro brilhando entre as nuvens._

_- Perfeito alvo._

_Matt olhou para a mão de Jensen, onde viu a maçã vermelha, até minutos atrás intacta, agora com a flecha atravessada, derramando um filete de seu suco. Deu um sorriso feliz antes de juntar seus lábios novamente aos de Ackles que no fundo, sabia que a maçã agora caída na grama, não era o único alvo acertado pelo Gênio de olhos azuis. _

O corpo adormecido do gênio deitado na cama começou a levitar devagar, enquanto uma linha prateada saía da estrela de sete pontas em seu braço rodeando Jensen e o deixando em uma temperatura muito alta. Seu corpo apenas não entrou em combustão por causa da magia que começava a se estabilizar novamente.

As pálpebras se abriram lentamente, e o gênio olhou para o teto com os olhos verdes totalmente escuros, sem brilho, perdidos e úmidos. Apesar de aquela visão ter terminado, seus olhos ainda pareciam ver a cena se desenrolar diante deles. Trazendo um aperto imenso em seu peito, roubando seu ar.

Com o poder de volta a seu corpo, parou de levitar, sentando-se na cama e sentiu uma leve vertigem. Decidiu ir ver como seu Amo estava, não queria pensar por hora no que acabara de ver.

Enquanto dava uma generosa garfada na lasanha em seu prato, Jared olhava para o jornal em busca de notícias surpreendentes, ou qualquer uma que não abusasse em tragédias ou gráfico que mostravam o crescimento dos preços dos alimentos no mês. Ou como o consumo dos americanos só vinha crescendo e crescendo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, que voltaram para frente de seus olhos, mas não ocultando sua visão. Escutou passos lentos na escada, que aumentavam de proporção no corredor e logo se viu acompanhado por um homem vestido em uma boxer preta, e um modesto roupão cinza escuro amarrado frouxamente. Os olhos verdes estavam sonolentos, mas o encaram diretamente. O cabelo curto estava desgrenhado e mais arrepiado.

Jensen ficava entre a imagem da inocência e sensualidade apenas com um roupão no corpo.

E ainda eram três e quarenta e cinco da tarde.

- Bom... Dia? – A voz rouca do loiro se propagou pela cozinha. O Gênio ainda arrastando os pés, sentou-se na mesa em frente ao dono da casa que deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Boa tarde. Aposto que está com fome, vou buscar um pedaço pra você. – Levantou-se enquanto Jensen olhava ao redor sempre com os olhos curiosos, mas logo caindo no moreno.

Jared voltou com um prato e o cheiro da comida invadindo sem dó os sentidos aguçados do outro que lambeu os lábios em um gesto ansioso. A reação de prazer no rosto dele foi tão grande que realmente Padalecki pensou que as lasanhas congeladas eram a comida favorita do homem a sua frente.

Mas ele percebeu que tinha algo errado... Jensen devia estar tagarelando ou até mesmo com o rosto sorridente, por mais que seu rosto expressasse satisfação, seus olhos estavam brilhando na cor normal, ainda chamativos, mas não de forma tão intensa como quando estava alegre na maior parte do tempo.

Colocou uma caneca cheia de café puro na frente de Jensen que sorriu de forma discreta e deu um gole na bebida quente, fazendo com que os olhos do moreno se distraíssem de volta aos lábios carnudos.

Sim, Jensen tinha uma estranha mania de misturar todos os tipos de comida possível.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo seu peito contrair e novamente. Tentava decifrar o que o outro tinha.

- Tudo bem?

Jensen voltou os olhos para cima e se viu observado atentamente por Jared. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, antes de dar uma última garfada no queijo derretido e dar mais um suspiro em deleite totalmente saciado. Levantou-se e andou até a bancada onde erguia o braço em direção à cafeteira em busca de mais café, até que o microondas deu um apito indicando que o que quer que estivesse lá dentro, estava devidamente esquentado. Mas como o Gênio estava distraído em pensamentos acabou dando um pulo de susto e recuando um passo para trás.

Jared se levantou prontamente e desligou o aparelho da tomada e deu uma risada ao ver a expressão assustada de Ackles.

- Essa _bugiganga _está viva! Saia de perto!

- Jensen, está tudo bem é só uma...

- Eu vou protegê-lo! - O loiro ergueu a mão e começou a pronunciar palavras de outra língua que Jared desconhecia, só sabia que o encarava de boca aberta e arregalou os olhos ao ver o microondas dar um grande e barulhento estalo e sair uma discreta fumaça na parte de trás.

- O que você...?

- Pronto! – Os olhos verdes brilhantes estavam de volta. – Puxa, eu pensei por um momento que algo tenebroso pudesse sair daí de dentro. Como você abriga uma _bugiganga_ dessas dentro da sua casa? É perigoso! Acho que preciso de mais café.

Jared olhou do aparelho, agora queimado, para o Gênio que balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. Ignorou o fato de suas pernas bambearam ao chegar mais perto do homem e tocou em seu braço buscando sua atenção, e conseguiu.

- _Tem algo que está deixando você aflito? – _Diante do silêncio do outro, continuou. – _Não quer me contar?_

Jensen que olhava para Jared sem entender, pareceu acordar de um transe e ter levado um choque elétrico ao escutar aquelas palavras da boca de seu Amo, dando um passo para trás sem acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Era tão familiar, era confortante, que só outra pessoa, apenas uma além de Jared conseguia o fazia se sentir bem pela expressão atenciosa e levemente preocupada.

Jared o encarava com o cenho franzido, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que primeiro, a postura de Jensen estava diferente. Estava mais sério, cansado e os olhos estavam em uma tonalidade escura, mesmo pelo uso da magia, que tinha um discreto brilho. Ele parecia com medo de alguma coisa, ou até mesmo de... Ficar perto dele. A memória do beijo se propagou em sua cabeça e o fez engolir em seco, nervoso.

- Eu fiz algo a você? – Jared perguntou hesitante, ao ver a expressão surpresa e assustada do outro mudar rapidamente para um olhar preocupado.

- O que? Não! Eu só... Eu tive um... Péssimas horas de sono. Pesadelos. – O loiro ao acabar de falar, arregalou os olhos subitamente com o rosto branco virado para cima e a boca aberta. O Gênio poderia ter caído de cara no chão, se não fosse o homem ao seu lado a segurá-lo em seus braços.

_- Por que você não consegue ler a minha mente? Você consegue ler a de todos os outros humanos do vilarejo, e até mesmo de alguns Gênios... – Jensen comentou um pouco ofegante, enquanto se desviava das árvores, com rapidez e habilidade. As esferas douradas tentavam o acertar. Ele servia como um "inimigo" para o seu oponente que chegava a suar ofegante como ele. Os cabelos negros estavam molhados pela chuva que caía e dificultava mais ainda sua visão. _

_Bomer sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Mas não era a hora de dizer a Ackles, não ainda. _

_- Como você é escorregadio! – Matthew falou para si mesmo, e ao escutar um barulho de pisadas na terra, ao seu lado esquerdo, lançou mais uma esfera de sua mão em direção ao ruído, e soltou um som de desaprovação ao ver que acertara a lasca da madeira de um carvalho, em vez do ombro do Gênio de olhos verdes. – Eu não quero acertar você, por que eu não posso treinar com outra coisa?_

_O barulho de passos quase o desconcentrou e por bem pouco, não tinha caído na armadilha de Jensen, por que ele queria que pensasse que ele, estivesse a passos a frente dele. Mas na verdade, podia sentir a vibração da magia do bracelete do outro atrás dele. Virou-se mais rápido do que a pretensão do braço de Jensen prestes a revidar, quando a esfera finalmente o acertara o jogando a alguns metros atrás. O corpo de Ackles caiu pesadamente na terra quase negra e lamacenta, enquanto os passos da bota de Matt afundavam, até que seus olhos se encontraram, em divertimento. _

_Bomer sentou em cima de seu quadril, ambos totalmente ensopados enquanto um trovão ao longe ecoou no céu. O rosto de Jensen era salpicado por pingos fortes da chuva, mas ele estava com os olhos entreabertos contemplando os de Matthew. Este lambeu os lábios antes de beijar os lábios do outro que passou seus braços em volta de seu corpo molhado. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, sem se importar com a chuva, e sem se importar se deviam estar treinando para a próxima missão resignada aos dois._

Jensen fechou a boca colocando a mão sobre seu coração que batia acelerado e parecia querer sair de seu peito. A outra mão se apoiava no ombro forte de Jared que já pensava em pegar as chaves de seu carro e ir para o hospital mais próximo. O rosto do Gênio estava branco como papel e se antes os olhos verdes estavam escuros, as suas pupilas agora eram quase invisíveis enxergadas de longe.

- Jens...

- Eu vou descansar, obrigado pelo café.

E então, observou ainda aturdido o vulto do homem que até então estava em seus braços com os olhos desfocados e com a barra do roupão arrastando no chão, sumindo nas escadas. Seu corpo tremia levemente como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma chuva fria. Antes de tentar por as ideias em seu devido lugar, a campainha tocou e se viu andando até a porta, forçando um sorriso ao ver Ben com um sorriso grande diferente do seu.

- Wow, está certo que você está de férias, mas demonstre alegria! – O homem mais baixo que Jared passou pela porta e se abraçaram rapidamente. Jared estava feliz em ver o amigo, só que infelizmente ele não estava muito bem para qualquer tipo de conversa que não fosse sobre o Gênio da lâmpada no andar de cima.

- Desculpe, estou um pouco indisposto. Tudo bem com você? E Traci? – Jared fechou a porta e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma sacola de papelão nas mãos do outro veterinário. – Isso é pra mim?

- Indisposto, mas cheio de perguntas. – Jared revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. – Estou bem, acabei de vir da casa de James, jantar em família, sabe como é, conhecer os futuros "sogrões".

- Depois de cinco anos, adiando esse momento, e pela sua reação, parece que tudo correu bem. Fico feliz, por vocês dois Ben. De verdade.

Benjamin sorriu dando de ombros.

– Já estava na hora de vestir a camisa _"Estou bobamente apaixonado pelo seu filho, mas apavorado de estar falando isso na frente de vocês"._ Frase grande, eu sei, mas é como eu me senti.

Jared riu.

- Bem, Traci está bem e com saudades também. Quer marcar uma saída na boate com o novo namorado. E adivinhe? Piercings e tatuagens. Acho que com esse, ela se casaria. – Ben entregou a sacola, e viu Jared sorrir pegando a garrafa de vinho branco nas mãos. – James mandou para você e pediu desculpas pelo presente atrasado.

- Tudo bem, está desculpado. – Brincou.

Depois de papearem e com o tempo cronometrado, já que Benjamin voltaria para a clínica onde ele e Jared trabalhavam diariamente, o amigo do moreno viu que Padalecki estava com um brilho estranho no olhar. Podia ser a euforia da conversa, ou as férias estavam fazendo bem a ele.

Ou... Ele preferia acreditar que seu amigo estava apaixonado. Mas por alguém realmente bom, que o amasse do jeito que ele merecia, e que o fizesse feliz. Ele sabia que Jared, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia, merecia ter a felicidade ao seu lado, e ter alguém que fizesse as lembranças de uma parte de sua adolescência serem curadas.

- Está gostando de alguém, grandão? – Perguntou cautelosamente. Jared até tentou disfarçar por impulso, mas seus olhos o traíram sem hesitar.

- Ben... Você sabe que eu deixei de me importar com _isso_ desde aquela noite.

- Não, você ainda se importa. Sei que está quebrado, e sei que não merecia passar pelo que passou quando mais novo, mas a vida continua cara. – Benjamin olhou para o outro que ainda encarava o chão, o cabelo caindo em seu rosto. A expressão impassível. Os ombros tensos. – Você tem que começar a sorrir para felicidade, Jared. Se não quer contar, tudo bem.

- Mesmo? – Jared levantou o olhar quase ingenuamente acreditando nas ultimas palavras.

- Não, você sabe que eu vou te perturbar até me dizer. – Ben deu um sorriso largo quebrando a tensão e logo se despedindo do outro. – Nos vemos na próxima semana, e curta o resto dos dias vagos... – Ben olhou de relance para algum ponto atrás de Jared, dentro da casa. - Com aquela pessoa que parece ter um bom par de pernas... Tchau garotão!

A expressão no rosto de Jared era de confusão, mas deu de ombros e fechou a porta. Quando virou-se, seu coração deu um pulo, quando viu em um canto da sala, a sombra perfeita do corpo de Jensen, e seus olhos estavam verdes cristalinos outra vez. A expressão dele parecia serena, até que sua voz denunciou totalmente o contrário, saindo em um tom baixo e sombrio.

- Quem quebrou você Jared?

Padalecki não entendeu, até que sua postura se contraiu ao se ver imerso nas lembranças dolorosas de dez anos atrás.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Eight days a week - The Beatles._**

Oi Leitores!

Tudo bom com vocês? Enfim, como eu falei, capitulo 8 seria postado no fim de abril. E aqui estou rs! Obrigada pela paciência e o carinho de vocês, é muito legal. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, que demorou a vir, mas veio Rsrs.

Não sei quando eu postarei o próximo, mas tentarei ser o mais breve que eu puder.

Beijos a vocês, e a beta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jared ainda não desviara seus olhos dos de Jensen, mas diferentemente dos seus olhos, que permanecerem no homem a sua frente, suas pernas queriam o levar para longe dali. Não queria ter que abrir a sua pequena caixa de pandora interior, não quando sabia o que continha nela, e o que causaria nele se a abrisse. Por mais que fosse Jensen ali despido de qualquer julgamento em seus olhos verdes, agora escuros de determinação, ele não estava pronto para dizer o que o machucara a ponto de desacreditar que poderia continuar sua vida normalmente, sem se sentir desprezível.

- Por favor, Jensen, me deixe passar.

- Não. – O loiro sentiu a estrela de sete pontas em seu braço _vibrar_ pela magia acumulada. As fortes sensações em seu peito, e tudo o que sentia naquele momento era graças a dor que vira nos olhos de Jared, que inutilmente tentava esconder. – Por que não conversa comigo sobre isso? Eu não sou um completo estranho Jared, eu sou seu amigo.

Jared deu um sorriso de escárnio. Conseguira levantar a máscara da indiferença.

- Amigo? Eu mal conheço você, Jensen. E "um estranho", seria pouco pra definir o que você é. – Jared chegou mais perto do Gênio que não tinha dado nenhum passo. Não hesitava e nem tinha medo por ele estar tão próximo agora. Seus rostos a centímetros de distância um do outro. – Tive o azar imenso de ter achado aquela lâmpada no museu, e de ter tocado nela. Veja no que a minha vida se transformou hoje. Em apenas alguns dias você a deixou em ruínas.

Jensen ainda permanecia calado. Mas a linha fina dos seus lábios, e o maxilar contraído contrastava com a calma quase assustadora que ele exalava. Era como se um vulcão estivesse prestes a entrar em erupção, mas sem dar sinais da explosão que possivelmente iria acontecer.

- Você diz coisas completamente diferentes do que os seus olhos mostram a mim, Jared.

- É mesmo? Está usando seus poderes paranormais comigo? Lendo a minha mente?

- Eu não preciso fazer isso para saber. Você pode tentar esconder seus sentimentos, mas seus olhos são transparentes. E caso eu esteja sendo uma pedra no seu caminho por que não pensou em jogar a lâmpada fora? Ou destruí-la?

- Talvez eu faça isso. – Jared disse em um tom baixo. – Me dê apenas algumas horas, e aquela lataria não vai existir mais, assim como você e a porcaria da sua magia! Não duvido nada que de onde você veio, era considerado como uma aberração. A minha vida era muito boa, calma e pacífica até você aparecer e jogar todo o meu sacrifício para me manter bem e feliz, para o alto!

Um vaso de flores que ficava perto da televisão, começou a tremer violentamente até se partir ao meio e cair no chão, fazendo os cacos se estilhaçarem. As tulipas amarelas que mais cedo, antes de entrar na cozinha, Jensen havia as colocado no vaso, estavam agora murchas.

Jensen piscou finalmente retirando da face bela a rigidez contraída e deu um sorriso triste. Acenou com um leve movimento de cabeça e puxou devagar a manga comprida do roupão acinzentado que usava e ainda possuía um pouco do perfume de Jared. Observou calmamente como se não fosse mirado de forma dura pelo outro a sua tatuagem onde antes ficava seu bracelete. Uma luz prateada estava em volta da estrela e pulsava ardentemente fazendo com que a área ficasse avermelhada.

Jared observava Jensen com uma profunda tristeza e dor. E principalmente arrependimento. Mas não ia voltar atrás. Ele não ia prender o loiro com ele, naquela vida em que não poderia prometer amá-lo, se nem ele realmente sentia-se capaz de se olhar no espelho e sentir vergonha do que fez no passado, por mais que tenha sido necessário. Viu com a respiração descompassada, o loiro se afastar sem mais olhar em sua direção. Seus passos o levavam até a escada, e para dar a sua última cartada...

Engoliu em seco, controlando a voz.

- Ah, e Jensen?

Ele não se virou, mas parou de andar, ainda segurando o braço esquerdo juntamente ao peito.

- Eu só retribuí aquele beijo por que você me enfeitiçou. Desde o começo. Nada daquilo que vivemos em São Francisco foi verdadeiro.

Jensen fechou os olhos e subiu os degraus da escada até sumir de vista.

Com um leve movimento, a porta branca de madeira se abriu dando espaço para que ele passasse e fechou sozinha. Os pés descalços o levaram até a poltrona florida, mas dessa vez não se sentou com as pernas levantadas ao teto, de cabeça para baixo, mas sim, sentou-se de forma encolhida, os joelhos juntamente ao rosto. O seu braço latejava ardendo mais e mais, e Jensen sentia tanta dor que sua testa estava com pingos de suor, o deixando um pouco mais corado e com a visão turva.

Aconchegando-se na poltrona, perto da janela, viu o sol começar a se esconder entre as nuvens antes de se entregar ao cansaço e dormir.

No andar de baixo, Jared passava a mão nos cabelos castanhos enquanto tentava entender o que acontecera minutos atrás. Seu coração gritava, e ele não estava dando atenção a ele. Que se danasse Jensen, que se danasse seus olhos vivos e encantadores, que se danasse se ele tinha arrancado algo de bom dele, e se ele, Jared estava apaixonado por ele. Ele o machucaria agora, para evitar que se entregasse totalmente para o Gênio.

Subiu as escadas apressadamente e foi até seu quarto, vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu como um furacão de casa, deixando não apenas as flores murchas no chão, mortas, mas também, ao bater aquela porta, um coração começou a bater de forma lenta e menos ritmada por trás de uma porta branca de madeira.

Toda a dor que sentia em seu peito, e o seu humor eram ofuscados pelo por do sol. Seus olhos se voltaram para o céu, como se toda aquela beleza fosse trazer algo bom para ele naquele momento. O semáforo abriu e o moreno continuou dirigindo pelas ruas de Nova Jersey, até chegar ao museu principal da cidade. Faltava uma hora para que fechasse, mesmo que os guardas ainda rondassem o local, estacionou perto de uma praça e depois de passar pela portaria protegida, entrou.

Eram cinco e quinze, mas ainda tinha algumas pessoas no museu. Algumas olhavam os variados quadros e estatuas de grandes e imponentes artistas de séculos anteriores. Mas seu objetivo não era apreciar nenhum daqueles ícones de artes, e sim, buscar um objeto em especial em um corredor quase escondido e afastado das fracas luzes do teto.

Como se tivesse o poder de voltar a quase uma semana atrás, Jared sentiu seu corpo ansiar cada vez que chegava perto daquele corredor. Daquela prateleira.

Até que finalmente, seus passos se silenciaram e seus olhos vidraram no objeto que dias atrás tinha escondido. Suas mãos alcançaram a lâmpada prateada. Olhou para os lados e com uma destreza, a colocou dentro de seu casaco de moletom. Incrivelmente ela se tornara pequena, a ponto de ninguém notar que ele carregava um objeto com ele. Com uma aparência calma no rosto, andou até a saída, acenando para o guarda e dirigiu-se até o carro, fechando a porta e dando a partida.

Depois de alguns minutos, de algumas avenidas percorridas, Jared parou o carro perto de um beco escuro, onde tinham vários latões de lixo. Poucas pessoas passavam por ali, e um dos motivos era por ser a parte mais perigosa da cidade naquele horário. Olhou para o banco do passageiro e os últimos raios do sol que partia, entravam pelo vidro da janela e davam mais brilho a lâmpada e sua cor prateada que antes estava ofuscada por estar guardada, estava mais viva agora.

O carro ficou parado durante cinco minutos. Depois, Jared deu a partida.

Os trovões no céu deram sinais de que mais tarde haveria uma chuva das grandes.

Jared não lutou mais. Deixou sua testa cair contra a janela de vidro e suspirou pesadamente, sentindo uma súbita falta de ar. Passou a mão pelo seu peito por sob a camisa de moletom tentando aliviar a pressão que não cessava mesmo Jared tentando respirar fundo várias vezes... O moreno olhou para o lado e viu a lâmpada curiosamente começando a rachar pelas bordas, e as letras "_J.R.A" _desaparecendo vagarosamente...

- Jensen...

Sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos. Como o próprio Gênio da lâmpada havia dito quando eles estavam andando na trilha do trem em algum lugar da Irlanda "Suas engrenagens podem ser ouvidas daqui" estava mais para cabo de guerra agora. Um lado, o puxava para o fato de que estava apaixonado por um homem. Um homem. E que queria se deixar amar, queria amar Jensen e faze-lo sorrir de forma sapeca para sempre.

Mas essa era uma das questões que o puxavam para o outro lado racional.

E se Jensen voltasse para o lugar de onde veio? E se ele fosse apenas uma paranoia da sua cabeça? Como poderia suportar a perda de um amigo? De uma pessoa que começava a ganhar um espaço importante na sua vida?

A pressão em seu peito aumentou, e a chuva começou a cair, os pingos fortes batendo no carro eram o único barulho junto com o chiado baixo da respiração de Jared. Estava ficando insuportável respirar. Parecia que a cada momento em pensava em se afastar, ou imaginar Jensen fora de sua vida, as rachaduras da lâmpada prateada começavam a corroer todo o objeto e o seu peito parecia esmagado.

Mal sabia ele, que Jensen passava por uma situação parecida no quarto onde estava.

Ackles, depois de acordar com o corpo um pouco dolorido pela posição em que acabara dormindo na poltrona, tinha reparado que tinha anoitecido e que chovia. Se sentia fraco, como se suas forças estivessem se esvaindo a cada segundo, e o pior era a estranha pressão em seu peito o impedindo de respirar normalmente.

Olhou para sua tatuagem e viu a estrela arder mais ainda, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido de dor, como se tivessem cravando uma faca por onde brilhava a luz prateada. Jensen sabia o que isso significava, pois Alona havia dito em uma conversa entre eles, que esse seria um dos _sintomas_ de que, estaria desaparecendo. Sendo aprisionado novamente em sua lâmpada.

Mas Jensen não entendia... Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo se ele estava ali, servindo seu Amo? Nada disso poderia acontecer, por que ele estava em uma missão. Cumprir os sete desejos de alguém que realmente fosse sincero. Que os desejos realmente fossem queridos.

"_Me dê apenas algumas horas, e aquela lataria não vai existir mais, assim como você e a porcaria da sua magia"._

Então Ackles lembrou. Se Jared realmente desejasse que ele desaparecesse, ele poderia voltar a ser aprisionado. Preso por muitos anos, até ser deteriorado para sempre.

Colocou a mão em sua testa, e grunhiu de dor, que estava cada vez mais forte. Seu corpo todo doía como se sua pele estivesse sendo queimada lentamente. Fechou os olhos sentindo-os lagrimar, e sentiu seu corpo cair como marionete no chão, de joelhos. Jensen não viu um filete de sangue se formar em cada ponta da estrela, e nem de seu corpo se estender no chão, branco como porcelana, coberto pelo enorme roupão. Nem dos trovões ao longe, e nem de um carro estacionando ali perto.

Não percebeu um homem completamente desesperado, ofegante e molhado pela chuva abrir a porta de sua casa segurando um objeto como se ele fosse sua ancora de sobrevivência. Mas o tal homem sabia que na verdade o que ele precisava era do próprio Gênio.

Jared subiu as escadas, que pareciam nunca ter fim. A lâmpada em suas mãos começava a quebrar, mas sem realmente se partir em cacos, por enquanto. A passos rápidos, chegou a porta de madeira branca e bateu, chamando por Jensen. Tentou abri-la, mas parecia trancada por dentro, o que era estranho já que a chave da porta estava guardada em seu quarto. Parecia que uma força, ou energia puxava a porta em direção contrária da qual ele puxava.

Padalecki sentia seu tempo se esvair, seu peito apertar ainda mais, o deixando ofegante e pálido. Os cabelos molhados pela chuva caiam em seu rosto e sua mão tremia levemente.

- Não, por favor! – Olhou desesperado para a lâmpada que começava a se partir. Os cacos estavam prestes a se formar na palma de sua mão. – Não! Jensen, abra a porta! Jensen!

Jensen queria ter dito a Jared que apesar dele sorrir poucas vezes, as covinhas ainda permaneciam lá. Teimosas, deixando-o mais belo.

Queria ter dito que sim, Jared ficava mais adorável com o cabelo um pouco maior no movimento hippie.

E que ele, Jared, tinha sido tocado pelas estrelas que o seguiram no passeio de balão que eles fizeram juntos.

Jared fechou os olhos segurando a lâmpada em frente a porta e tentou respirar mais um pouco, só mais um pouco. E então desejou. A porta se abriu bruscamente como se ela tivesse sido arrombada.

E quando seus olhos pairaram no corpo caído de Jensen no meio do quarto enquanto a chuva caía lá fora, seu coração bateu mais rápido e seus pés o levaram até ele, se ajoelhando ao seu lado, o segurando contra si.

Jensen abriu os olhos e como se tivesse subido na superfície do mar, depois de longos minutos debaixo d'água, conseguiu respirar novamente, sentindo que seu corpo tinha parado de _queimar._ Sentiu-se ser abraçado, mas ele não conseguia abraçar seja lá quem estivesse o segurando nos braços. Ele queria retribuir, pois a pessoa tinha um perfume diferente, e, além disso, Jensen queria enxergar, pois seus olhos estavam desfocados, embaçados. Por ora, resolveu fechar os olhos novamente.

- Eu estou aqui Jensen, vai ficar tudo bem agora. – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto, agora corado do Gênio e deu um beijo em seus cabelos curtos. Sorriu ao sentir a mão do outro por cima da sua a segurando fortemente sem indícios de querer soltar o aperto. – Sou eu, Jared.

- Jared...?

- Sim, seu Amo. O rabugento, sabe? – O moreno sorriu em alivio. Já respirando normalmente, olhou de relance para a lâmpada perto deles, e a viu novamente intacta, e até mais brilhante de quando foi busca-la no museu.

- Oi. – Jensen ainda de olhos fechados, sorriu cansado. – Você está quente, de um jeito bom.

- Mesmo? Eu sinto seu corpo no meu, como uma pedra de gelo.

- Eu... Eu estava queimando. Queimando, queimando... – Jensen parecia querer se debater, mas os braços de Jared o apertaram mais ainda contra ele, o aconchegando.

- Shh, Está tudo bem Jensen, você não está queimando. Você está aqui comigo, não vou deixar você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Me desculpe ok? Nada do que eu disse era verdade.

Jensen deu um sorriso presunçoso.

- Você é um idiota. Com todo o respeito, humano Padalescki.

- Eu sei. – Jared riu baixinho afagando o braço do outro que estava em volta dele.

Quem visse a cena de fora, poderia enxergar apenas uma sombra na penumbra do quarto. Mas, na verdade, era muito mais que isso.

Um homem desacreditado em sonhos, contava histórias e invenções, onde o tempo parava para que milhares de estrelas prateadas caíssem do céu. Outro homem sorria imaginando e aconchegado em seus braços no centro do chão do quarto, sentado junto a ele. A mão coberta por algumas sardas, sendo segurada por outra mão forte de dedos longos e firmes.

A lâmpada logo esquecida na escuridão do quarto chiou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a sua cor normal.

** ~oOo~**

Jared encarava o Gênio que agora, descansava na sua cama, em seu quarto.

Não achava nenhum problema em Jensen dormir em seu quarto, já que apesar do loiro estar com uma aparência um pouco melhor, decidiu que velaria seu sono aquela noite, ainda chuvosa.

Jared realmente quis ficar acordado aquela noite, mas o cansaço o dominou completamente no momento em que ele se recostou sentado na cama, ao lado de Jensen que dormia profundamente, afundando em lençóis. Antes de se entregar ao sono, o observou mais uma vez, seus olhos entreabertos e sonolentos pairaram na pele branca descoberta. Sua mão esquerda se elevou acima do corpo de Ackles passeando sem pressa, sentindo um calor gostoso emanando dele e era como se ele pudesse sentir a magia de Jensen.

Quando sua mão pairou em cima do braço onde possuía a estrela de sete pontas, sentiu o calor vibrar mais ainda e um choque fraco passar por todo seu corpo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso tirando a mão assustado. Aproximando-se mais, observou novamente sua mão ir de encontro com a estrela, e se concentrou fechando os olhos. E deitado em frente ao corpo adormecido de Jensen, acabou dormindo.

_Os Espelhos._

''_Espelhos são capazes de transmitir a alma de uma pessoa, sua verdadeira essência''. _

''_Os Espelhos podem ser considerados como portais para outros universos, e mundos diferentes do da realidade, transportando-o quem assim, o desejar''. _

''_A alma de uma pessoa que possui negatividade tanto em pensamentos como em atos, é refletida pelos espelhos''. _

Jared não acreditava nesses mitos. Mas, o que pensar depois de se ver em volta de milhares de espelhos de vários formatos e tamanhos?

Ele encarava boquiaberto o lugar ao seu redor. Parecia ser uma sala gigantesca que não tinha portas, nem janelas, nem paredes e até mesmo um teto. Os Espelhos tomavam conta de todo o lugar, refletindo seu reflexo em várias formas. A respiração de Jared quebrava o silencio horripilante que começava a preocupa-lo.

Como fora parar ali, se estava dormindo ao lado de Jensen em sua casa, em Nova Jersey? Só poderia estar sonhando. Engolindo em seco, andou de forma vagarosa e bastante cuidadosa pelo chão, que era a única parte onde não era refletido. Tentou ver algo de diferente atrás dos espelhos, mas não havia nada.

Até aquele momento.

Jared havia reparado que todos os seus reflexos estavam desfocados. Em uns ele era pequeno demais, em outros, grande demais, o rosto esticado, as pernas finas e os pés grandes... Enfim, não era o seu reflexo verdadeiro. O lugar era mal iluminado, quase completo na escuridão, então... O vulto que ele pensava em ter visto era apenas alucinação de sua mente arteira?

Ou ele realmente estava enxergando a sua frente, o seu reflexo?

Arregalou os olhos e se aproximou em passos cautelosos, o reflexo se movendo assim como ele, e decidiu por sua mão em cima do vidro. Nada. Apenas via ele mesmo na mesma posição que a sua e a testa franzida em confusão.

Mas o homem do espelho tirou a mão de cima da sua e começou a sorrir largamente.

- Que raios esta acontecendo? – A voz de Padalecki saiu como um sussurro assombrado.

O sorriso do _falso_ Padalecki começou a se alargar mais, sendo impossível para qualquer outra pessoa articular seu mandibular daquela forma. A expressão no rosto até então bonito de Jared se tornara macabro e maníaco. Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer dos lábios finos e os dentes sujos em vermelho apareceram dando uma cena grotesca para o Padalecki _verdadeiro. _

Jared tentou quebrar os espelhos com o punho, em total desespero. Queria sair dali, queria sua casa, sua vida.

Queria Jensen.

Os vidros não quebravam. Os chutes não foram o bastante, nem os socos e os empurrões. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao escutar uma risada que conhecia muito bem. Só que agora, a risada se transformara em gargalhadas contínuas em um tom agudo. Era sua própria voz ecoando em seus ouvidos, e nos espelhos fazendo com que os vidros vibrassem pelo timbre.

Devagar, virou para trás e por muito pouco, não soltou um grito de horror.

A mandíbula de Jared estava totalmente destruída, e sangrava bastante e os olhos que antes eram verdes, estavam pretos. O reflexo se aproximou e para o total desespero de Jared, as mãos atravessaram o vidro segurando a borda do espelho, tentando atravessar e realmente estava conseguindo, mesmo sendo de forma vagarosa.

Jared sentiu suas mãos tremerem virando-se para outro espelho, batendo, berrando por uma saída, qualquer uma, tentando acabar de alguma forma com aquele pesadelo todo.

E então, em um espelho de entre muitos, apareceu uma imagem da vida do moreno. Uma criança por volta dos seis anos, sorrindo ao acariciar um pequeno filhote de labrador entre os braços enquanto era lambido no rosto.

O braço do Jared falso se esticou para fora do espelho enquanto outra cena se passava.

O mesmo garotinho era puxado bruscamente pelo braço por um homem mais velho, e nele a expressão era quase descontrolada de raiva e impaciência. O pequeno fora empurrado para o porão sendo deixado a escuridão e o ar abafado pela poeira. O garotinho parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento, mas resolveu sentar-se nos degraus da escada de madeira já degastada pelo tempo. Esperando o tempo passar, esperando pelo futuro passar.

A próxima cena se passava, e outro braço se esticava para fora do espelho. A risada grotesca aumentava cada vez mais, e o lugar ficava cada vez mais escuro.

Jared respirava ofegante.

O espelho mostrou dois caixões sendo enterrados, enquanto o padre recitava as ultimas palavras. O mesmo garoto das cenas anteriores estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo ao rosto enquanto seu ombro era acariciado por uma mulher ainda nos auges dos quarenta anos. Possuía um sorriso triste, mas em seus olhos castanhos claros parecia decidida a cuidar de seu sobrinho como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Outra cena se passou. Um adolescente corria entre os corredores vazios do colégio. Segurava uma pequena pilha de livros entre as mãos, e a mochila caída no ombro direito. Os óculos estavam tortos no rosto, mas a expressão do jovem era quase satisfeita. Ele então seguiu caminho até a saída, acenando educadamente para o faxineiro, sendo o ultimo aluno a sair do local.

A cabeça do reflexo de Jared se contorceu para fora e os pingos de sangue caiam no chão chamando a atenção do homem que sentiu a primeira lágrima cair, ao ver o mesmo adolescente depois de um ano em um beco qualquer, andando em passos cambaleantes. As vestes estavam mal arrumadas, o cabelo bagunçado e o choro baixo e sufocado assolaram o jovem que tentava a todo custo, buscar alguma força para chegar em casa.

Jared fechou os olhos, as lagrimas caíram mais ainda, e um soluço saiu de seus lábios sem que percebesse realmente. Ajoelhou-se no chão e nem havia reparado que, a gargalhada havia parado. As imagens no espelho tinham sumido. Tudo havia ficado em silencio.

O primeiro espelho se quebrou, seguindo de outro que se partiu em varias explosões, os cacos espatifando-se, enquanto Jared segurava o rosto entre as mãos tremulas. O choro não cessara, o medo, a angustia e o arrependimento não o deixava.

As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Uma visão que poderia proporcionar a escolha de poder ver as cenas de seu futuro, refletidos no espelho, antes deste se espatifar completamente em cacos.

Ele não tinha sentindo uma sombra atrás de seu corpo que parecia tão encolhido no meio da sala. Não sentiu braços o envolverem e o abraçarem por trás contando uma história.

Uma história sobre um homem que foi salvo por várias estrelas. E todas elas, eram prateadas.

Jared deu um ultimo suspiro, sorrindo enfim, em paz.

- Jensen...

- Eu estou aqui. – A voz rouca do Gênio o acordou e ele abriu seus olhos, vendo que estava aonde deveria estar. Onde desejava estar.

Em casa. Em sua cama, ao lado de um homem onde o olhava com extrema proteção e carinho. E nas íris verdes, promessas de um futuro sem pesadelos.

A estrela de sete pontas piscou antes de voltar a escurecer.

** ~oOo~**

Dentro do recipiente de pedras e cristais, cenas de um pesadelo se refletiam na agua cristalina. Um homem chorava, nos braços de outro. E este curiosamente tinha um sorriso calmo e confortador, e cada vez que as lagrimas se cessavam, a tatuagem em seu braço brilhava mais ainda.

A fúria nosso olhos de Gordon pareciam mais impactantes, do que qualquer outro pesadelo que ambos os homens refletidos na agua sonhariam em enfrentar.

E dessa vez, a magia de Jensen poderia ser abolida...

Ou aumentaria de forma monstruosa.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá leitores! Bem, eu demorei pra valer desta vez. Mas, os motivos são válidos para esses meses que se passaram. E como as reviews no capitulo anterior foram um pouco baixas, me desmotivaram um pouco, rs. Mas Hey, aos que deixaram comentários, eu agradeço de coração, vocês são incríveis.

Espero poder postar o próximo antes do final do mês, sem demorar tanto rs.

Beijos a vocês e a beta!


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Gordon andava de um lado para o outro, sem deixar a expressão séria e furiosa em seu rosto desaparecer.

Muitos Gênios já sabiam e estavam acostumados com o constante humor fechado deste. Não que Samantha fosse um pouco mais tolerante, alguns já tiveram chance de vê-la sorrir, mesmo que o sorriso não chegasse a ser totalmente sincero ou aberto.

O homem pegou uma adaga de seu cinto, e afastou a manga de sua capa mostrando seu pulso. Rasgou-lhe em uma cicatriz pequena e um pouco profunda, jorrando um filete de sangue na água que antes cristalina, agora, de tom escuro quase negro. Sussurrou algumas palavras e então depois de alguns minutos, a água voltara a sua cor normal.

Gordon com um sorriso presunçoso olhou para os lados antes de pronunciar as últimas palavras.

-_Hide an tairseach chailfidh anois le haghaidh mo chuid forla… _

Seus passos foram ecoados até sumirem completamente.

Alona saiu de trás de uma pilastra de madeira, tentando causar o menor barulho possível. O vestido azul arrastava no chão de pedras das masmorras, enquanto seus olhos claros procuravam o portal por onde Gordon tinha passado. As pedras feitas de cristais estavam em sua aparência normal, ou seja, o guardião havia fechado o recipiente onde havia derramado seu sangue.

E o que a mais preocupava não era pelo o fato de Gordon usar uma magia que desconhecia totalmente e ter uma energia inebriante e fria, mas sim, sentir um aperto no peito ao ter escutado um nome entre as palavras sussurradas.

_Ackles._

**~oOo~**

Jared abriu a porta tentando equilibrar as sacolas em seus braços enquanto fechava-a com o pé.

E mais uma vez, as luzes estavam todas apagadas. A noite escura lá fora dava uma aparência fantasmagórica a sua casa, com apenas a luz da lua entrando pela grande janela do corredor.

Ao se dirigir a cozinha, colocou com cuidado as compras em cima do balcão, armazenando os alimentos na geladeira, e alguns outros nos armários. Buscou a chaleira, ligando o fogão e logo a água fervia silenciosamente. Até então, tudo perfeitamente calmo, até Jared escutar, bem baixinho uma melodia no andar de cima da casa.

Tirou seu casaco e o pendurou atrás da porta da sala. Deu mais uma olhada ao redor da cozinha e satisfeito, subiu as escadas sendo movido pelo som que agora, pela distancia percorrida, estava consideravelmente mais audível. Parou em frente à porta branca de madeira e com a mão na maçaneta dourada, abriu a porta devagar e com a visão privilegiada a sua frente, não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo que não quisesse.

O quarto de hóspedes também estaria totalmente escuro, se não fosse pela lua cheia no céu de Nova Jersey. Mas, Jared achava que apenas naqueles segundos observando Jensen vestindo o mesmo roupão cinzento, no qual estava usando desde o inicio da tarde, rodeando o quarto com passos lentos, com um fio largo no pescoço e em volta dos braços, contendo várias luzinhas brancas, que ele mesmo tinha guardado desde o natal, a lua perdia um pouco de seu encanto perto do Gênio.

Jared pode reconhecer a música. Era _Gone away from me_, que ele mesmo tinha gravado em fitas até então antigas. E sorriu mais ainda, pelo fato de Jensen ter achado o tocador de fitas que tinha guardado, como lembrança de sua mãe.

O loiro ainda não tinha percebido sua presença, por isso, seus passos lentos enquanto girava, de olhos fechados, o levaram em direção ao humano que o observava, encantado.

Jensen sentiu mãos em seus braços e sorriu surpreso ao ver Jared a sua frente, o proporcionando aquele sorriso tão raro em seus lábios. As luzinhas brincavam com a pele desnuda do loiro, e Jared realmente não se importou em rodear a cintura deste, e se aproximar mais ainda o envolvendo em uma dança lenta pelo quarto.

O sorriso do Gênio sumiu e seu rosto possuiu uma expressão quase de êxtase. Rodeou seus braços ao redor do braço de Jared, o envolvendo com o pisca-pisca fraco, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho.

**Yesterday is gone**

_O ontem passou_

**Yesterday is dead**

_O ontem está morto_

**Get it through your head and walk away**

_Entenda isso e vá embora_

**Ain't no use hanging on to her memory**

_Não adianta se prender a lembrança dela_

**It only causes you pain**

_Isso só te causa dor_

Jensen e Jared estavam tão distraídos tentando descobrir como tudo aquilo começou e nas íris um do outro, tão compenetrados naquele momento, que nem sequer escutaram o barulho da chaleira avisando que a água estava mais do que fervida.

De repente, Jared apertou mais a cintura de Jensen, e este arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão, até que riu ao ser rodopiado sem deixar o contato do abraço com o moreno que também riu apenas por escutar o som de sua risada se confundir com a música.

**For a while I sat there staring at her photograph**

_Por um tempo eu sentei lá olhando a foto dela_

**For a while I cried and tried not to make a scene**

_Por um tempo eu chorei tentando não fazer uma cena_

**There was a time when we were young**

_Houve um tempo em que éramos jovens_

**I used to make her laugh**

_Eu costumava fazer ela sorrir_

**But life is long, my love has gone away from me**

_Mas a vida é longa, meu amor foi para longe de mim._

A música terminou e um discreto estalo sobressaiu do toca fitas. Mas o barulho não fora o suficiente para que Jared soltasse Jensen dos seus braços. Eles ainda se encaravam, abraçados, com os corpos colados. A mão do loiro que antes, estava no ombro do mais alto, subiu até os cabelos molhados recentes do banho deste, e sentiu a maciez deles entre seus dedos. A ponta dos dedos de sua mão fazia uma leve massagem um pouco abaixo da nuca de Jared, que com os olhos entreabertos, suspirou.

Até que Jared arregalou os olhos finalmente se dando conta de algo.

- A chaleira!

Se desvencilhou dos braços de Jensen cruzando a porta, deixando o Gênio confuso no meio do quarto, mas então, mais surpreso ainda, viu Jared voltar com passos rápidos e dar um selinho rápido em seus lábios, antes de voltar a correr em direção as escadas e ir para a cozinha.

Jensen balançou os braços ao lado do corpo desfazendo-se das luzinhas brancas e balançou a cabeça rindo e seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que seu Amo tinha tomado.

**~oOo~**

Ainda eram nove da noite, e os dois homens haviam passado o tempo vendo alguns filmes na televisão. Ou como o Gênio da lâmpada dizia, ''Bugiganga de anteninhas''. Era um novo apelido.

- Jensen? – Jared olhava o outro ao seu lado sentado com as pernas cruzadas juntamente a barriga, com um pote de pipoca na mão.

- Sim?

- Por que você está fazendo esse pequeno movimento com o nariz?

Jared se referia ao pequeno movimento de um lado para o outro que Ackles fazia com a ponta do nariz, como um pequeno tique. Na verdade ele já sabia a resposta, mas queria escutar da boca dele.

Jensen, que estava com a boca completamente cheia, parou de mastigar. E se virou para o outro que o encarava de forma curiosa e divertida.

- Ah... Bem, é que eu gostei, sabe? Do filme A Feiticeira. Não que eu acredite que Aladim e esse filme sejam reais, por favor, claro que não. – Jensen rolou os olhos voltando a mastigar. – Mas, tem algumas coisas razoavelmente boas.

- Sei... Vai dizer que também gostou do tapete mágico e essas coisas? – Jared segurou o riso ao ver o rosto do outro corar fracamente.

- Er... Olha, depois dos comerciais, vai passar um bom filme de suspense. – Jensen encheu a mão de novo dentro do pote com pipoca, levando-as a boca.

- Coma devagar, desse jeito vai acabar se engasgando. – Jared pegou a caneca de café na mesa de centro, e ofereceu a ele que agradeceu e deu um gole. Balançou a cabeça ainda não entendendo de onde Jensen tinha esse gosto diferente para combinação de comida.

Depois de três horas de filme, Jared estava adormecido em uma posição torta no sofá, sentado com uma perna cruzada e a outra esticada, com rastros de pipoca por toda sua roupa. Jensen tentara acordar o _humano Padalescki_ tirando as pipocas que restaram, mas não adiantou. O jeito, foi assistir outros programas na TV.

E bem, a cada canal que Jensen aprendera a mexer no controle remoto, aprendera que, sim, alguns mocinhos com sorriso perfeito demais eram demasiados chatos e enjoativos. Que, uma pessoa pode ser lerda a ponto de encarar um maluco de máscara de hóquei em vez de tentar salvar sua vida, ou que não devemos confiar em alguma velhinha com uma verruga na ponta do nariz oferecendo uma maçã com as suas "boas intenções."

- Ahã, corta essa velha gananciosa. – Jensen deu um sorriso sabichão cruzando os braços.

A madrugada chegou e ele já havia assistido filmes de variados gêneros, e bem, até mesmos os eróticos. No momento em que o ator do filme tinha gemido um tanto alto, Jensen abriu a boca totalmente pasmo, e em desespero procurou o controle para baixar o volume daquela coisa barulhenta antes que Jared acordasse e visse... Aquilo.

- Argh, será que dá pra gemer um pouco mais baixo?! – Jensen sibilou irritado para tela da televisão, mas o ator parecia mais ocupado em esfregar seu corpo com o da mulher, do que dar ouvidos a ele. O que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

Jared deu um bocejo, fazendo uma careta ao sentir uma leve dor no pescoço e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado e observou sonolento, Jensen em pé a sua frente com uma mão no peito e os olhos fechados, parecendo aliviado. Em sua outra mão, estava o controle da televisão, que estava desligada.

- Está tudo bem? – Jared se ajeitou no sofá olhando em volta ainda meio desnorteado.

- Sim, e estranhamente estou com fome. Vamos para a cozinha! – Jensen deu um sorriso torto antes de puxar a mão de Jared que quase tropeçou ao ser levado ao outro cômodo. – Ainda temos lasanha?

O loiro se sentou a mesa, com a uma expectativa típica de uma criança de sete anos de idade. Só faltava balançar as pernas e batucar com os dedos nas pernas.

Jared com o cabelo bagunçado e a roupa amarrotada, olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha, vendo que eram três e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

- Anh, Jensen, são quase quatro horas. Mais tarde tomamos café da manhã ok? – Jared passou por ele dando uns tapinhas em seu ombro, seguindo pelo corredor até as escadas.

Jensen fazendo uma careta de nem um pouco satisfeito, foi quase saltitante atrás do moreno.

- Mas... O que vamos fazer então? – Jensen se escorou no batente da porta do quarto de Jared e levantou uma sobrancelha ao chegar a tempo de ver o outro se despindo de forma vagarosa e despreocupada totalmente alheio ao seu olhar que agora era de... Desejo.

Jensen lambeu os lábios e não pode evitar um suspiro de contentamento. Um pensamento malicioso se passou por sua mente e não pode deixar de fazê-lo. Afinal, estava sem sono, e seu Amo estava tão... _Encantador._

- Dormir Jensen, dormir. – Jared bocejou mais uma vez sentando-se na cama, apenas de boxer.

Bem, pelo menos, ele achava que estava de boxer.

Jared sentiu algo estranho até que olhou para baixo e viu que estava nu. Arregalou os olhos e como o quarto estava em total escuridão, prendeu o ar quando percebeu que a porta estava fechada.

E não se lembrava de ter escutado, Jensen batê-la.

Engoliu em seco ao ver um par de olhos verdes quase claros em meio ao escuro. Tentou buscar os lençóis ou cobertores da cama, mas não havia nada. Apenas ele nu e para o seu nervosismo, um Gênio um tanto excitado vindo em sua direção em passos lentos, e também nu.

- Pare com essa brincadeira agora! Jensen, não se aproxime. – Jared falou devagar tentando respirar de forma tranquila, mas falhava miseravelmente procurando inutilmente outra saída no quarto. – Por favor, por favor, que seja um sonho.

O seu pescoço tinha um pingo de suor, pelo nervoso e os olhos de Jensen pareciam mirá-lo com fome. Terminando a total distancia entre eles, subiu na cama, engatinhando em direção a Jared que prendeu a respiração fechando os olhos e involuntariamente suas costas se encontraram com os travesseiros.

Arfou ofegante quando sentiu um peso em seu colo. Suas mãos tremiam assim com o resto de todo o seu corpo.

- Abra os olhos. – A voz rouca disse em seu ouvido, os lábios quase tocando sua orelha.

Jared fechou mais ainda suas pálpebras e não conseguiu evitar um gemido baixo quando sentiu uma mordida em seu pescoço.

- Abra os olhos, meu Amo. – Jensen observava o homem que naquele momento parecia tão encolhido quanto conseguia e miseravelmente como se quisesse se esquivar dos seus toques. Sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, daquele jeito tão repentino, era tão errado...

Quer dizer, tentar ler a mente de seu Amo não era aconselhável, mas se sentiu tão tentado que não resistiu.

Jensen por breves segundos sentiu a energia do outro em sua mente, ofuscando quaisquer outros pensamentos seus. Sentiu a sua insegurança, timidez e por fim, teimosia. Cortando bruscamente a magia exalada, sentiu a estrela em seu braço vibrar.

Passou os dedos carinhosamente nos cabelos castanhos sussurrando outra vez. – Abra os olhos.

Sentiu as mãos de Jensen em seu cabelo, e enfim, buscando coragem que tinha se esvaído, abriu seus olhos. E apesar do escuro, ficou mais ofegante ainda pelo que conseguia ver. E mais ainda, sentir.

Jensen totalmente acomodado em seu colo, suas mãos descendo até seus ombros tensos. Ele o observava de forma curiosa.

- Por um momento eu pensei que você tivesse desmaiado. – Jensen sorriu largamente, os olhos brilhando como dois pontos de luz no quarto.

- E-Eu, eu... – Jared pousou as suas mãos em sua cintura tentando empurrá-lo, mas Jensen não parecia nem um pouco com vontade de sair daquele lugar tão... Apropriado ao momento. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Por que? Por que... Eu estava com fome, e você me negou comida. Então... Eu tenho que me entreter com algo não é?

Jared apertou os olhos tentando buscar algum controle ao sentir Jensen se remexer em seu colo.

- Ah, e claro, isso é um sonho.

Jared abriu os olhos boquiaberto e quase aliviado. – Como assim? Então tudo isso é mentira?

- Na verdade, mais ou menos. – Jensen coçou a nuca pensativo, mas ao olhar para baixo entre os seus corpos deu uma risada. – Mas, acho que pelo fato de estarmos um pouco... Acordados agora, as sensações são bem reais.

O moreno corou.

- Jensen, seja lá o que for isso, é melhor parar com essa brincadeira agora! – Jensen ficou sério ao ver a expressão chateada e tensa do outro.

- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu, Jared.

O moreno vacilou por alguns segundos, baixando os olhos. – Não, eu não quero.

- Bem, não é bem isso o que eu estou sentindo... – Jensen não resistiu e riu divertido. Jared balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Você é impossível.

Jensen afagou seu rosto, depois, dando um beijo demorado no canto de sua boca. E Jared inclinou-se um pouco na direção de seus lábios.

- Mas, não é... Sexo, entende?

- Não? – Jared perguntou assustado.

- Eu queria apenas... Pode te sentir hoje. Só, tocar você.

Jared suspirou, e sentiu sua costumeira franja ser afastada de sua testa um pouco suada.

- Faz pouco tempo em que admiti que... – Percebendo o que ia falar, contornou. Seus olhos estavam baixos. – Que gostei do nosso beijo, não me sinto preparado para algo além disso, entende? Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Jensen o observou por um tempo, e por fim, suspirou concordando. Saiu de seu colo, e deitou-se ao seu lado, mostrando seu belo corpo. Jared o olhou e pode ver que Jensen estava meio chateado.

Aproximou-se dando um beijo em seus lábios, sendo prontamente correspondido.

- Esse é um belo pedido de desculpas. E já que não terei diversão por hoje, vou tomar um banho. – Mas, antes mesmo de se sentar, sentiu seu quadril ser rodeado pelo braço forte de Jared e ser beijado mais uma vez. – Hey...

- Hm? – Jared se afastou um pouco, surpreso consigo mesmo de estar enfrentando todo o constrangimento de estar abraçado a outro homem, trocando carícias, nus.

- E se... Por uma hora. Apenas uma hora, nós...

- Jensen... – O tom de voz era de alerta e desconfiado.

Jensen tentou ficar sério olhando para o outro lado do quarto por uns instantes, pensativo.

A luminária que ficava no cômodo ao lado da cabeceira de Jared, ligou-se sozinha, e as luzes arroxeadas iluminaram o teto, dando formas abstratas. O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas e o outro deu de ombros.

- Não, sério. Por apenas uma hora, poderíamos ser... Atores. Eu falei certo? –Jared acenou e Jensen sentiu-se orgulhoso pela "conquista".

- Você está sugerindo o que exatamente?

- Atuarmos em cinco filmes possíveis! Ou... Vivermos dentro da telev... Tela...

- Televisão.

- É! – Jensen arqueou o corpo e deu um beijo rápido em Jared que sorriu pela empolgação do outro. – Seria, muito bom. Quer dizer, nada pode dar errado.

- Podemos ficar presos para sempre na TV. – O moreno o olhou sério por um momento. Sentiu uma carícia em seus cabelos, mas mesmo assim ainda continuou preocupado. E perguntando-se se tinha batido a cabeça por ainda pensar em aceitar mais uma proposta doida de Jensen.

- Nada pode dar errado. Confie em mim, Amo. – Jensen disse seriamente, e ficaram se olhando por longos segundos.

O moreno apoiou sua cabeça na mão direita, o cotovelo no colchão.

- Não acha que já passamos por muitas coisas em menos de uma semana?

- Ah, nem foram tantas assim... Foram situações simples. – Jensen deu de ombros, mas seu coração se apertou ao lembrar-se do incidente na floresta em que ele e Jared passaram por apuros, mesmo que esse não fosse capaz de lembrar.

- Simples? Nós viajamos de balão durante a noite inteira, fomos a Irlanda, invadimos um castelo, tive que aturar um Gênio da lâmpada completamente bêbado, e ainda por cima, e pior do que tudo isso, um Jensen hippie e pessoas completamente malucas e algumas até nuas! – Jared riu sendo acompanhado pelo loiro. – Ok... Mas, eu não posso dizer que eu não gostei.

Jensen segurou sua mão.

- É... Acho que não vivi nada assim na minha vida. E olha que eu já passei por várias coisas inimagináveis para vocês humanos. – O loiro deu um sorriso pequeno, não chegando aos olhos. Jared reparou, mas preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Sabe, eu nem ligo mais de você chamar meu sobrenome errado... E a cada vez que você me chama de "humano" me parece que você é uma criatura ou um monstro! Você tem a aparência humana, é igual a nós do mesmo jeito.

- Fisicamente. – Jensen um tanto arrogante, cruzou os braços.

Padalecki virou-se de bruços o encarando e o Gênio viu a curiosidade em seus olhos esverdeados. Antes mesmo de este abrir a boca para perguntar, ele respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Tem certeza de que quer realmente saber minha idade?

Ackles riu quando viu Jared com os lábios entreabertos, pasmo. – Eu realmente mereço viver com um Gênio metido a sabichão. E pare de ler a minha mente.

- Desculpe. – Deu um sorriso sapeca.

De repente, Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma expressão quase indignada parecendo ter se lembrado de algo.

- Como assim errado? Eu digo o seu nome certamente e não aceito opiniões contrárias a isso. – Bufou ao ver o moreno revirar os olhos. – Estou gostando de ver você mais solto.

Jared que olhava a luminária acesa, olhou de relance para Jensen e viu que ele olhou rapidamente para o seu corpo desnudo, e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto.

- Aposto que se eu tentar abrir meu armário em busca de roupas, não vou encontrar nada, e a porta do quarto provavelmente está trancada, assim como a porta do banheiro, o que significa que estou sem saída, certo?

- Certo. Ah sim, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Jared. – Ele riu beijando a covinha que havia aparecido em seu sorriso tímido. – E então?

Depois de alguns minutos, Padalecki suspirou rendido.

- Uma hora Jensen. Dentro de uma hora e eu quero acordar disso tudo, e estar aqui, na minha casa em Nova Jersey.

Jensen riu contente.

- Ok! Hm, mas eu posso sugerir algo antes?

Jared com certo receio acenou com a cabeça.

Jensen voltou a subir em seu corpo, alinhando-se a ele. Pousou sua mão em seu peito e sentiu o coração de Jared bater acelerado debaixo de sua palma, quase disparado. Moveu-se até sentir os lábios finos contra os seus, e depois se sentiu satisfeito ao sentir a energia de insegurança se esvair, e comprovou isso quando o moreno ergueu o corpo para cima o obrigando a sentar novamente em seu colo. Jensen o beijava calmamente e de forma profunda.

Eram tantos sentimentos sendo descobertos enquanto eles se abraçavam fortemente um ao outro, quando sentiam suas línguas se tocarem com precisão e os corações batendo de forma ritmada, que por um momento, Jensen imaginou se já teria sentido algo assim, dessa maneira.

A maneira ainda tímida, mas firme das mãos de Jared passearem em suas costas largas quase molhadas de suor, ou como o cabelo castanho caía em sua testa quase cobrindo os olhos que agora estavam fechados, enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam juntos. A maneira como podiam se tocar e sentir tanto prazer sem ao menos chegarem as _vias de fato_. Ou a maneira como Jared, seu Amo, o beijava.

Foi então que sentiu sua magia subir como a temperatura no quarto, como o próprio prazer que sentia ao sentir um aperto em sua cintura enquanto mexiam-se devagar, um contra o outro. Como o prazer do próprio homem a sua frente ao sentir os lábios carnudos em seu pescoço, e soltar pequenos gemidos teimosos que ele tentava abafar nos ombros sardentos.

Jared ofegante, abriu os olhos e segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos quase maravilhado ao ver a tonalidade do verde claro, e a linha prateada em volta da íris preta.

- Seus olhos... – Foi beijado mais uma vez, e se sentia tão entorpecido ao momento que por muito pouco não escutou as palavras sussurradas e entrecortadas em seu ouvido.

- Não... Importa o que aconteça agora... Faça o que tem a ser feito. Interprete seu papel, não importam quais sejam as consequências.

O Gênio segurou as mãos de Jared entre as suas e fechou os olhos. A estrela em seu braço brilhou repentinamente, saindo uma linha prateada da_ tatuagem_ envolvendo-os em um abraço apertado até que então, o moreno sentiu o quarto todo girar e escurecer.

_Quarenta e sete, quarenta e oito, quarenta e nove..._

Jared tropeçou ao chão, dando com a cara na terra molhada pela chuva.

Tinha acordado há cinco minutos no meio da terra molhada em uma floresta. Ventava bastante e a noite deixava todo ao seu redor, em quase um breu. Sentado ainda desnorteado, se lembrou do último momento até ali e sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco. Escutou folhas e galhos sendo partidos, pisados, e então voltou-se para trás e viu a última coisa na qual imaginara ver diante dos seus olhos.

- Oh não... Se eu sair dessa, eu juro que mato você seu Gênio maluco! – Jared gritou para o ar se levantando, e correndo entre as árvores.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Gone Away From Me – Ray Lamontange._

Oi Leitores! Bem, acho que consegui cumprir o prazo da atualização antes do fim do mês, Rsrs.

Quero agradecer aos novos leitores que deram os seus comentários e que fizeram esta escritora dar um largo sorriso aqui do outro lado, e claro, os leitores que acompanham a história desde o começo, meu muito obrigado, seus lindos!

Bem, eu não vou prometer quando vou postar novamente por motivos de férias que chegaram ao fim, e com certeza será mais difícil atualizar Sete Desejos. Mas, prometo que a brecha de tempo que sobrar, eu farei isso.

Beijos a vocês e a beta!


End file.
